Big Girls Don't Cry
by hilandmum
Summary: The woman House met in Some Enchanted Evening has regained her memory and now knows who she is. She's married and the mother of two children. But should she go back to that life or try to get House back?
1. Chapter 1

BIG GIRLS DON'T CRY

This is the sequel to Some Enchanted Evening. It's based on the song "Big Girls Don't Cry" (the Fergie song from a couple of years ago, not the old one by the Four Seasons). Delia thinks she wants House back, but first she's got to figure out who she really is.

Chapter 1.

Delia and Jack drove home from the bar in silence. When they arrived, the children were asleep. Regina could see from their faces that the evening hadn't gone well, but she wasn't quite prepared for what they had to tell her.

"This isn't working," Dee said. "I'm sorry, Regina. But the marriage is over." She looked at Jack, pleading with her eyes for him to tell his mother what they'd both agreed.

"Dee's right," he said. How could he tell his mother about his affair or about Delia's? "You've seen for yourself how Delia has changed. She's not the woman I married."

What was he saying? Dee wondered. Was he going to blame it all on her? Should she say something?

"What I've seen is that during her time away she's learned to come out from under your shadow," Regina told her son. "If you can't deal with that, then maybe it's best if you separate."

Dee was shocked to hear her mother-in-law's words. It gave her the courage to at least try to explain. "It's more than that. We...we don't love each other any more, not like we did. I think I'm in love with someone else, and I need to find out if I am."

"Oh!" Regina said. "But what about the children?"

"We both love them, of course," she replied.

"You should be with them," Jack said, surprising both women. "They need their mother."

"They need their father, too," Dee said.

"You and the children should stay in the house. I'll...I'll move out tomorrow," Jack told her.

"Come home with me," his mother offered.

"No, I think I need to be alone for a while." He knew he needed to figure out what he wanted. Did he want to convince Dee to take him back? Was there a future with Marcy? He honestly didn't know. Right now he didn't even want to think about it. "I'll sleep in the study." With that, he headed up the stairs to get ready for bed.

"I'm so sorry," Dee said again. "I didn't want things to go this way."

"Whatever happened, I'm sure things will work out for the best," Regina told her. "Do you want me to be here when you tell the children?"

"Thanks. I think I'll have to do that myself."

"Well, goodnight then." Regina gathered her purse and coat. As she left she said "Let me know if there is anything I can do to help."

"Thank you. I...I hope you'll continue to be a big part of the children's lives." The words seemed totally inadequate but they were all she could think of.

"I'd like that."

It was harder to explain the situation to the children then they thought. They couldn't tell them about the affairs. All they could do was to tell them over and over that, although Mommy and Daddy didn't love each other any more, they each still loved Addie and Colin.

After Jack was gone, Addie had a hard time accepting that her Daddy wasn't living with them anymore. Over the next few days, she asked at least ten times, "When is Daddy coming home?" Her mother had finally returned, but now her father was gone.

Colin was angry. Angry at his father for leaving. Angry at his mother for sending him away or at least for letting him go.

Dee tried to maintain their old routine throughout the next week. On Saturday Jack came to take the children to lunch and to the zoo.

"Why can't Mommy come too?" Addie asked. Dee had to hold in her tears at her daughter's distress.

While they were gone, she came to some decisions. She still wanted to go back to work, at least part time. In fact, she'd like to have her job back with Cuddy, if she could have it, even though it would mean seeing House almost daily. She wasn't certain how she felt about that, and she was even more worried about how he'd react. But she liked Cuddy and she missed everyone at the hospital, especially Wilson, Cameron, Foreman and Chase.

On Monday she called Cuddy to ask about a part time job. The hospital Administrator was very happy to hear from her. She'd only worked one day, but in that time she'd organized many of the hospital donor files. Cuddy had been impressed with her professional efficiency.

"That would be great, JD," Cuddy gushed. "I mean Delia."

"That's OK," Dee said. "My family calls me 'Dee', so JD's fine." She chuckled. "Just Dee, JD."

Cuddy's excitement faded suddenly as it occurred to her how House might feel about this. Well, they'd face that disaster when it happened. "When can you start?" she asked.

"Would tomorrow be too soon?" Dee was already looking forward to it.

"That would be great. We can talk about hours once you're here. See you tomorrow."

Dee arrived at 9:30 for her first day back at PPTH. She knocked on Cuddy's door, and Cuddy welcomed her with a smile.

"There are a few employment forms for you to fill out with your real name and other key information," Cuddy said. "But I am sooo glad to see you back. You have no idea."

Buoyed by her welcome, Dee quickly settled at the desk in the outer office and completed the paperwork. She spent the rest of her time working on the donor files that she'd started to organize before.

There was no sign of House, and for that she was grateful. Much as she longed to see him, she still didn't know what she'd say. Before she knew it, it was 2:30. Where had the time gone? She hadn't even stopped for lunch.

"Dr. Cuddy, I'm leaving now to pick up my daughter," she said, poking her head into the Administrator's office. "I'll see you in the morning."

"See you tomorrow," Cuddy said with a smile.

Dee picked up Addie at preschool on her way home. The little girl was bubbling with excitement over the new things she'd done, and Dee was happy to see her getting back to her old cheerful self. When they got home, she joined her daughter in an after-school snack. Ten minutes later, Colin walked in. And right past them.

"Colin, we're having apples and caramel," Dee called to her son, but he ignored her. She sighed. She'd been getting the cold shoulder from him a lot lately.

"Isn't Colin hungry?" Addie asked innocently. "I was starving!"

"Maybe he has a lot of homework to do," Dee suggested. How could she explain the boy's sullen behavior?

"Oh," Addie said and went back to her apples, dipping each slice half-way into the semi-liquid caramel before bringing it to a mouth already smeared with the sweet stuff.

When they'd finished, Dee helped the little girl wash her sticky fingers and face, then sent her off to play while she began to prepare supper.

She'd continued to experiment with cooking. Today she was making meatballs and spaghetti, maybe subconsciously to cheer Colin up. He'd liked the way she made it the day before Jack left.

At 5:30 she called the children in for dinner. Addie came immediately, but still no Colin.

"It smells scrumptious!" Addie exclaimed. "That means yummy. My teacher said."

Colin joined them at the table, but played with his food, twirling the spaghetti over and over with his fork. Dee didn't say a word while Addie kept up her animated chatter. Finally the boy took a bite of a meatball and after that concentrated on his food, still not talking, but at least he was eating.

Dee relaxed a little and responded to what Addie was saying. She knew she couldn't force her son to talk to her. It would take time and patience on her part, but she hoped he'd come around soon. Every once in a while his eyes showed a flicker of interest in their conversation. It was a start and encouraged her.

The next day, Dee returned to the hospital, arriving again at 9:30. She got right to work. During the night she'd thought of a way to index the donors and donations that might prove very useful, and was eager to try it out before she explained it to Dr. Cuddy.

About eleven thirty, as she was standing at a file cabinet behind her desk, she heard rather than saw House barge his way through to Cuddy's office. Even without seeing him, it sent waves of sensation through her that she couldn't interpret. She looked through the glass walls and door and could see him haranguing Cuddy, probably about a patient. She decided to make herself scarce, at least while he was there. It was probably safe for her to go to the cafeteria. She grabbed her purse and went to get some lunch.

Somewhere in the middle of his demand that Cuddy put his patient on the heart transplant list, House casually asked, "You finally replace JD?"

"What?" Cuddy looked toward the now empty anteroom. "Oh. Yes, I have a new assistant."

"Good," he said, then resumed his original argument. But something about the glance he had of the back of the new assistant troubled him. He'd have to think about it later.

Dee had gotten an egg salad sandwich and iced tea. She sat at a small table in a far corner of the cafeteria, deep in thought, absentmindedly taking bites and chewing her food.

"JD?"

She lifted her head and smiled. "Allison, good to see you."

"What are you doing here?" a surprised Cameron asked.

"Working for Cuddy."

"Oh! Does House know?"

"Not yet. And I'd like to keep it like that for now," Dee told her. "Allison, my husband and I separated. I've got a lot to think about, myself, my kids... and where House fits in."

"He misses you," Cameron said. "Oh, he doesn't let on, but those who know him can tell."

Dee shook her head. "I've got some straightening out to do before I can talk to him. He helped me realize that I've got to grow up, take control of my life and responsibility for myself, Addie and Colin. I'm working on that. I can't think about him until I do."

When she returned to the office, he was gone. She made it through the rest of her day at the hospital without seeing him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all of your lovely comments about this story. Here's the next chapter. It's a little short, but important.

**Chapter 2.**

The next morning as she was getting Addie ready the phone rang. It was the preschool teacher, Mrs. Fleming. "Mrs. Worthington, I'm sorry to call you so late, but I'm closing the school today." She sounded congested and out of breath. "I've got the flu, I think, or at least a bad head cold. And Mrs. Desiderio isn't well either. I hope you can make other arrangements for Addie." She knew that Delia was working part time.

"Oh." Dee hadn't considered what she'd do when the children were home from school. "Well, I hope you feel better soon." She supposed she could call Regina, but she didn't really want to impose. "C'mon Addie. Your preschool is closed and you're coming to work with me."

"At the hospital?"

"Yes."

"OK." Addie really was a good natured child. Dee just hoped Dr. Cuddy wouldn't mind.

Forty minutes later they entered the office together. Dee walked to the open door to Cuddy's office. "Dr. Cuddy, I had to bring Addie with me today. Her preschool is closed. I'll, uh, make sure she stays out of the way and is quiet." Dee knew the last part would be difficult with her little chatterbox.

Cuddy came from behind her desk and walked into the outer office. She wanted to meet Delia's daughter. "Hi, Addie."

The little girl looked up at the woman with the wavy black hair. "Hi."

"Addie, this is Dr. Cuddy, my boss."

"You're a doctor?" Addie's eyes were wide. She'd never seen a pretty woman doctor before.

"Yes, I am," Cuddy replied with a smile.

"I told Dr. Cuddy that you'd play quietly, OK?" Dee asked her daughter.

Addie nodded. They'd brought her backpack and she had coloring books and crayons and her favorite stuffed rabbit, Marble.

"Well, I have a meeting with the transplant committee. But I'll see you later," Cuddy said as she left them.

Cuddy had liked Dee's idea for organizing the files so she got back to it. She could hear Addie singing or talking to Marble in the background as she worked. An hour or so later, Cuddy returned and asked Dee to come into her office to talk about another assignment.

Addie took her coloring books, crayons and Marble and climbed onto her mother's desk chair. "Now don't make a noise," she told the stuffed rabbit.

She was busy coloring when House entered the outer office and saw her. He glanced through to Cuddy's office to see the new assistant talking to Cuddy. He looked back at the little girl, beginning to wonder. She was staring at him.

"Did you hurt your leg?" she asked.

Rather than answer, he asked his own question. "Who are you?"

"I'm Addison Anne," she said. "Who are you?"

Again he ignored her question. "What's the bunny's name?"

"This is Marble," she replied. She looked like she wanted to ask another question, but she hadn't gotten any answers yet, so instead she said, "You're tall."

"I'd think most people are taller than you," he said.

"That's 'cause I'm a little kid."

"And here I thought you were a midget," he quipped.

She shook her head 'no', a serious expression on her pretty little face.

"So, doesn't Marble have any questions?"

"You're silly!" she said, finally realizing he was fooling with her. She tried one more question. "Are you a doctor or a patient?"

"Are those my only options?"

"What's 'options'?" she asked.

He had to smile. "It means choices. I could be a nurse or someone else who works at the hospital, or a visitor."

"Oh! I never thought of that."

He was making faces at her and she was giggling by the time the two women walked out to the anteroom. House took one look at Dee, then turned on Cuddy and yelled, "You lied!"

"It wasn't really a lie," Cuddy insisted, just as angrily. "Jane Doe was replaced by Delia Worthington."

He noticed that the child was no longer smiling as he turned away from them and stormed out the door, his original reason for coming to see Cuddy completely forgotten.

"Well, that went well," Dee said with a frown.

"You knew he wouldn't take seeing you well," Cuddy said, then retreated to her office.

"Mommy, why did he yell at Dr. Cuddy?" Addie asked.

Dee wasn't sure how to explain, especially since she was shaken by seeing House again, but she knew she had to try. "He misunderstood what Dr. Cuddy told him, thought she meant something else."

"Oh." Addie thought about that.

"And what did I tell you about talking to strangers?"

"Was he a stranger?" Addie asked. "You and Dr. Cuddy know him. Is he a doctor?"

"Yes, he's a doctor, Dr. House."

Addie remembered her dad mentioning that name. House. He was telling Colin and her that their parents hadn't separated because of anything the children had done. That everything was because of 'House'. At first she'd thought he meant their house, but the way he was talking she knew it was really a person. He didn't really mean that man, did he? "He was funny. He talked to me and Marble and couldn't understand why Marble didn't ask him questions."

"I'm sure you asked enough for both of you," her mother said. "You should have told him that bunnies don't talk."

"Stuffed bunnies you mean?"

"Even live ones. You know how dogs bark or growl and cats say 'meouw'. Well, rabbits can't do that."

"Oh." Something else for Addie to think about. "Well, I liked him," she said.

"I do too," her mother said.

"Even though he yelled at Dr. Cuddy?"

"Even though."

Adults were really strange, Addie decided, not for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all of your lovely comments about this story.

**Chapter 3.**

_What's she doing back here?_ House wondered. She couldn't need the job now that she was back with her husband. _And what about her need to spend time with her kids?_

He didn't really think she'd be bringing Addison Anne to work with her every day. Cute kid, though. He wasn't surprised that her kid would be...what?...'appealing' was all he could think of.

He shook his head to clear away the thoughts that came unbidden, thoughts of their time together. He was determined to lose the feelings she'd awakened in him before they knew who she was. So why was it that the first thing he did when he got home was to reread her letter? He had to smooth out the paper from the time he'd crumpled it, and then couldn't go through with throwing it away.

He'd have to avoid her, stay away from Cuddy's office. Wait, was this all a plot by the hospital administrator to keep him away? Nah. She'd never do that. She might be devious, but not that devious. Still, it was something to consider.

* * *

><p><p>

Dee and Addie left for home at two thirty. "What would you like for dinner?" Delia asked as they drove.

"What about Colin?" the girl asked.

"I've been making what he likes for days, but it hasn't made him any happier, has it?"

"Uh-uh," Addie agreed shaking her head.

"So what'll it be?"

"Can you make the thing with the chicken and cheese and the spaghetti?" Addie requested.

"Chicken Parmesan, you mean?"

"Yes, that one." Addie was smiling.

"Sure, if that's what you want."

A few hours later, Colin joined them to eat supper. "What's this?" he asked, frowning and poking the chicken with his fork.

"Chicken Parmesan," Dee replied. "You've had it before. Last time you said it was 'yummy'."

He began to eat.

"It is yummy," Addie said, taking a bite of one of the pieces her mother had cut for her. In between bites she began to chatter again. "I went to Mom's hospital today," she told her brother.

"Why'd you do that?" he said. "Bet it was boring."

"My school was closed. And it was fun. Dr. Cuddy was really nice and this really tall doctor, Dr. House, was sooooo funny." she began to giggle just thinking about the things he'd said.

"You talked to him?" Colin sounded angry.

"Yeah, well, I know I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, but he isn't really, right Mom?"

Dee nodded.

"But Dad said..." Colin began, then looked at his mother. Should he tell her what his father said about House?

"He couldn't have meant Dr. House. He was so funny," she repeated. "Well, except when he yelled at Dr Cuddy."

"But he's the reason Dad doesn't live with us anymore!" Colin insisted.

"Maybe Dad misunderstood," Addie said. "Like Dr. House misunderstood Dr. Cuddy." That was her new favorite word.

"You're the one who doesn't understand," Colin accused her. "You're just a baby!"

"Colin, don't talk to your sister that way," Dee admonished him.

He gave his mother a look, filled with unhappiness and hostility, got up and left the table.

"Mom, why is Colin so angry?" Addie asked.

"I wish I knew," Dee told her, but she had an idea about what was bothering the boy, and she didn't know what to do about it.

* * *

><p><p>

The rest of the week passed uneventfully for Dee. House didn't make a return appearance in Cuddy's offices, and she was able to avoid him in the cafeteria and anywhere else in the hospital. That was a good thing. She didn't really want to think about him or how to handle her feelings for the man. She had a few more pressing problems. In addition to dealing with Colin, she didn't know what she was going to do when the children were out of school.

She could take family sick leave when one of them was ill and a vacation day when they had a holiday, she supposed, but she really didn't want to take vacation so soon after she started her job. And this problem would be coming to a head soon. The next Monday was Columbus Day.

Dee was still hesitant to ask her mother-in-law to help, but the matter was taken out of her hands on Thursday evening when Regina called the house to ask how she and the children were doing. Addie loved to talk on the phone, so she rushed to pick it up when it rang.

"Hi, Grandma," she said. She was just beginning to learn to read, and recognized the caller ID.

"Addie! How's my precious granddaughter?"

"I'm fine. Know what I did at preschool today? I built a castle with Legos. And you know what? The other day my school was closed and I went to the hospital with Mom."

She finally took a breath, allowing Regina to insert "How are your mother and brother?"

"Good." Addie had caught her breath and plowed ahead. "So when are you coming to see us again? You have to taste Mom's Chicken pom-a-john."

"I'll talk to your mother so we can make arrangements, OK?" Regina was chuckling. How she missed this child.

"Oh, OK," the girl said, the Regina heard her yell "Mom! It's Grandma" before saying into the phone "She's coming."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Oh, here's Mom."

"Hello Regina," Dee said. "How are you?"

"Quite well. But I miss that little girl, and Colin too. You should have called me when her school was closed."

"She told you about that?" Dee chuckled. She wasn't surprised. Never tell that child anything, because she could never keep anything to herself. Not that it was a bad thing. "I was a last minute emergency. I didn't know whether you'd be available."

"I'm always available for my grandchildren," Regina told her. "And I can't wait to see them again."

"Well, in that case, what are you doing on Monday?" Dee already felt relieved.

"Monday? Nothing. Why?"

"The kids are both off from school, but I should go in to work. Would you mind staying with them from nine until three?"

"Mind? I'd love it!" Regina said enthusiastically.

"You're the best!" Dee said. "Thank you."

"So, how's the job going?" Regina wanted to know.

"Pretty well. I like it, and I like the woman I'm working for."

"That's good, Delia. I'm sorry things, well, fell apart between you and Jack. But you deserve to have a life, not spend your time in the shadow of your husband as I did."

"I'm glad you understand," Delia said, marveling that she did. "I want you to always be a part of the children's lives, and mine. Well, we'll see you Monday morning, then."

"OK, dear. Goodbye. Kiss the children for me."

"I will. Bye."


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for all of your lovely comments about this story. _

**Part 4.**

Jack picked up the kids again on Saturday with barely a word to Dee, and took them to Applebee's on the assumption that they could get their usual kid's hamburgers and he'd be able to get a steak. But they surprised him.

Addie ordered lasagna "to see if it's as good as Mom's" and Colin wanted a steak because "she doesn't make steaks anymore."

"You won't be able to finish adult meals" their father warned once he got over his initial shock. They both shrugged, but he was able to convince their waitress to bring the children smaller size portions.

"So, how was your week?" Jack asked, knowing it was expected of him.

They took turns telling him about school and the things they'd done. When Addie got to her trip to the hospital, Colin tried to warn her with a look. He didn't think his dad would like to hear about how she met Dr. House.

But Addie went blithely on, ignoring her brother, and unaware of how her father would react. "This really tall doctor came in. He wanted to know why Marble wasn't asking questions like me," she said, giggling at the thought.

Jack's eyes narrowed. "Tall doctor? What was his name?"

The tone of his voice reminded Addie too late that her dad didn't like Dr. House. "He...he didn't tell me his name." She looked at Colin to see if that was OK.

"But you knew who he was, didn't you?" Jack demanded.

The little girl bit her lip. "Dr. House," she said, almost in a whisper.

Jack tried to reign in his anger. "Your mother let you talk to him?"

"She was talking to Dr. Cuddy in the other office."

"And she left you alone with him?" His voice was rising. He knew he shouldn't yell at her in a public place. "You know you're not supposed to talk to strangers," he said, as calmly as he could.

"That's what Mom said."

"She's right," her father told her. "I don't want you talking to that man."

Addie knew she'd have to avoid talking about the doctor to her father, but she also thought she'd see him again. She liked him and so did her mom.

"Grandma's staying with us on Monday 'cause we're off from school," Colin said to change the subject.

"That's good," Jack said. Much better then having them going to that hospital and talking to that man.

If Delia wanted to see House, that was her business, but he wasn't going to let his kids be exposed to him.

Since the children were with Jack, Dee took the opportunity to go through her clothing. She set to work in her huge walk-in closet. She went through the dresses and skirts and suits she'd probably never wear again and found she didn't even like, along with the three-inch heels that hurt her feet. She kept the outfits and shoes that she thought would be appropriate for work. By the time she was done, she had filled five large plastic bags to donate to Goodwill.

The things she kept were comfortable. She hesitated to buy more. Instead, she wished she had the items she'd left behind in the small chest at House's apartment. She wondered if he'd thrown them away. Was it irrational to hope he hadn't?

Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? His blue eyes haunted her dreams. The way his mouth claimed hers in hungry kisses that sent waves of desire through her. The way his long fingers knew exactly where to touch her to bring her to heights she'd never known before.

What had made her think she could ignore her feelings for him, push them into a corner of her mind and heart? But she had to. Thinking about him, longing for him, obscured the clarity she needed to adjust to the other changes in her life. Maybe, eventually, she'd be ready to have him back in her life. But for now, she had to concentrate on the children and herself. She had an appointment with a lawyer on Tuesday to discuss a formal separation and to find out what rights she had.

Regina arrived at 8:50 Monday morning. Dee was almost ready to leave and Addie was eating her breakfast cereal in the kitchen. The two women hugged, and the girl looked up, smiling and saying, "Hi Grandma."

"Where's Colin?" the older woman asked.

Dee sighed. "He's still having a hard time adjusting to the separation. He's been avoiding me. I'm sure that once I leave he'll come down to breakfast."

Her mother-in-law could see how concerned she was. "Give him time. He's stubborn, like his father, and won't give up on his anger easily."

Dee hugged her again. "Thank you. You've been wonderful."

"I care about you, my dear. And I love your children."

"Well, I've gotta run. My number's programmed into the speed-dial, number seven. I should be home by three." She turned towards her daughter. "Bye honey. Be good for your grandma." The girl nodded, her mouth too full of Rice Krispies to say anything. Dee kissed the top of her head, said good-bye to Regina and left.

Her new project at the hospital was related to the benefit Cuddy was planning for November. She was gathering data on which donors had bought tickets to previous benefits. Unfortunately, the information was not well-indexed. Even more difficult was what Cuddy seemed even more interested in, which donors actually used those tickets.

She was so absorbed in her task that she jumped when the shrill ring of the phone broke the quiet.

"Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital" she answered. "Dr. Lisa Cuddy's office, Delia Worthington speaking."

"Mom. Mom, I don't know what to do," a frantic Colin cried. "I think Grandma had a heart attack."

"Colin, calm down. Did you call 911?" She tried to keep all traces of her own fear out of her voice.

"Yes. They said they'd send the ambulance," he said. "But she's lying on the living room floor and she's not moving. What should I do?"

"Colin, just stay near her. The ambulance will be there soon and they'll know what to do. I'll be there soon too," Dee told him. "Where's Addie?"

"She's sitting on the floor next to Grandma, crying."

Dee knew that Colin needed something to do to calm down. "Go to Addie. Tell her I'm on my way. And try to reassure her, OK? Do you think you can do that?"

"Sure."

"Good. I'll see you soon." She hung up, told Cuddy that she had to leave and why, and left.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for faving this story and for all of your lovely comments. _

**Part 5.**

House had been avoiding Cuddy's office since the day he saw Delia and met Addison Anne. If he needed to talk to the hospital administrator, he waited until late in the day, when he knew Dee must be gone.

But his new patient wasn't responding to any treatment they tried, proving they were wrong about the diagnosis. They were missing something. The only way to find out what that was, was an expensive scan with a new piece of equipment that required Cuddy's approval. He knew he couldn't wait, but also that he couldn't send Taub, Kutner, or 13. They'd never be able to convince the administrator.

He was relieved when he reached the outer office and found it empty. He forged ahead, into Cuddy's inner sanctum, and made his demands.

"House, you can't just use the machine to satisfy your insatiable curiosity," Cuddy countered.

"Why did you buy it if you won't let anyone use it?" he asked.

"Fine. But if this doesn't help you solve your case, it's off limits to you and you alone for six months."

"Three."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Four."

He was almost out the door when he turned and asked. "Where's Assistant number six hundred and eighty-eight?" Somehow he couldn't leave without knowing.

"It's only been thirty-eight, or maybe thirty-nine." Cuddy knew how hard it had been for him to ask. "She had a family emergency, her mother-in-law."

"Oh."

"She and her husband may have separated, but she's still close to Mrs. Worthington," Cuddy went on. "She was watching the children today while Dee was working."

"Separated?" House wanted to be sure he'd heard correctly.

"Yes, didn't you know?"

He shook his head and walked away deep in thought.

Dee called Jack on her way to her car. It wasn't easy to convince Marci to let her talk to him, but when she said it was an emergency involving Jack's mother and the children, the secretary put her through.

He'd known that his mother was staying with the kids. He threw it in her face that it was because she insisted on working that this had happened. She chalked it up to his anxiety, but it still fed her feelings of guilt.

She arrived home just after the ambulance, and she was already determined that Regina should be taken to PPTH. The paramedics were working on Regina, who seemed to be somewhat alert. The children watched, their faces showing their apprehension.

"Mom!" Colin shouted and ran to her, throwing his arms around her as if she were a life preserver. It was the first time he'd touched her in days.

Addie come over, too, and she hugged them both before asking the paramedics what they'd found.

"It doesn't seem to have been a heart attack, but we've got to take her to the ER to get checked out thoroughly," a young woman with dark red curls and a cute freckled face told her. The middle-aged man with her began to gather their equipment.

"Can you take her to Princeton-Plainsboro?" Dee asked.

"She complained of chest pains. Even if it wasn't a heart attack, we should take her to the nearest hospital, St. Anthony's," the man said.

"If her doctor requested it, would you take her to PPTH?"

They looked at each other, and shrugged.

Dee let go of the children and picked up the phone. She called the doctor Regina had used for years, Dr. Stern. Unfortunately, he was checking on his hospitalized patients, but fortunately they were at PPTH, according to the receptionist.

"May I talk with his associate?" Dee asked, explaining the situation.

Within two minutes Stern's associate, Dr. Franklin was on the phone. "Are the paramedics there?" he asked.

"Yes. They want to take Regina to St. Anthony's but PPTH is only five miles further. I work there now and know many of the doctors, so I'd prefer that they take her there."

"Put one of them on the phone and I'll order it," Franklin said. "I'll let Dr. Stern know you'll be at the hospital soon and I'm sure he'll want to see her."

"Thank you, Dr. Franklin," Dee said before handing the phone to the young woman. "Dr. Franklin is an associate of Regina's doctor."

Jack came through the door while the paramedic was on the phone.

"They're making arrangements to send your mother to Princeton-Plainsboro. Dr. Stern is there seeing other patients," Dee told him.

"Why does she have to go there? Isn't St. Anthony's closer?" he demanded.

"Jack, there are some good reasons for them to take me to Princeton-Plainsboro," Regina said in a weak voice. "I agree with Delia."

Jack slapped his sides. "Fine!"

"I'd like to follow the ambulance there," Dee told him.

"What about the children?"

"We want to go too," Colin said and Addie nodded her agreement.

"Colin did a wonderful job of calling 911, and then calling me," Dee said, smiling at her son. "Maybe we should all go to the hospital and wait to see what they find."

Jack couldn't do anything but agree.

"OK," the male paramedic told them. "We'll be going now. If you're coming, we'll meet you in the ER."

Both of the children decided to go with their mother in the SUV. Jack brought up the rear of the procession in his car.

They arrived in the ER after Regina was brought in. Seeing the name of the patient, Cameron had insisted on tending to her herself. Dee, Jack and the children found her talking quietly to the older woman.

"How did you feel before you fell?" the Immunologist asked.

"My chest hurt. It was like a vise, a pressure all around. And I was having a hard time breathing," Regina said. She sounded a little stronger.

"Allison, I'm so glad you're taking care of her," Dee said.

"We're going to have to do several tests. An ECG of course, and also some blood tests to check for certain enzymes. We may also have to do a chest x-ray and a CT scan."

"Whatever you need," Dee told her friend. "Her primary doctor is in the hospital and may come to examine her, too. Dr. Stern."

"Stern's a good internist," Cameron said. "Don't worry, Dee. We'll find out what's wrong."

Dee returned to where Jack was sitting with the children. "Do you know that woman?" Jack asked.

"That's Dr. Allison" Addie said. She's met Cameron the day she was at the hospital.

"Allison Cameron is a friend. She's also an excellent doctor," Dee said.

Colin didn't say anything. Despite his fear for his grandmother, he was transfixed by the beautiful doctor taking care of her.

Dr. Stern arrived just after they'd brought Regina back from the CT scan. He talked to Cameron about her findings so far.

"There's nothing conclusive," she said. "I'd suggest that we have her admitted for additional tests."

Stern nodded. "Regina Worthington has been a patient of mine for a long time. Her health has been quite good, only minor complaints," he said.

"Do you want to talk to the family?" Cameron asked.

"Yes, of course. Meanwhile, could you arrange for a room for her?"

"Sure."

Jack, Dee and the children were still waiting with anxious faces when the doctor approached. "Dr. Cameron's initial results haven't shown us the reason for your mother's attack," he told Jack. "But she's stable now. I do want her to be admitted so we can do some more tests."

"So, it was a heart attack?" Jack asked.

"Oh, no. There may have been some angina, but there's no evidence that she suffered a hear attack."

"That's good," Dee said. "Can we see her?"

"They're moving her to a room. It might be best if Jack visits her alone and only briefly for now," the doctor told her. "I'll let you know once she's settled in."

They hadn't moved a half hour later when he came back to tell them that Regina was in a room on the fourth floor.

"Why don't you take the children home?" Jack suggested.

"I'd like to wait a while and see if they find out anything else," Dee told him.

They went up to the room. Jack went in to see his mother while Dee watched from outside. The children found a bench in the hallway. She was glad she'd told them to bring their back packs. At least they had something to do. Colin was playing UNO with his sister. Dee smiled for the first time in hours.

She turned her attention back to the patient room. A nurse she didn't know was giving Regina some pills with a cup of water, and Jack was talking quietly with her.

"Mom, I have to go to the bathroom," Addie said. Dee hadn't heard the child come to stand beside her.

"OK. I, uh, I think there's a ladies room down this way." She called to her son "Colin, I'm taking Addie to the bathroom. We won't be long. Just wait here. If your father comes out, tell him where we went."

"OK," the boy said. he pulled out his gameboy from his backpack and started a game. He'd reached the second level when a shadow fell across the screen. He looked up, expecting to see his father. Instead, it was a tall man with a cane, watching him. He went back to his game, hoping he'd just go away. But the man sat down next to him.

"I've never made it past level 10 on that game," he said.

'I'm not going to talk to him' Colin told himself. 'Dad said we shouldn't.'

House tapped his cane on the ground a couple of times, then asked "What happened to your grandmother?"

Would it be OK to tell him to go away, Colin wondered. He concentrated on completing the level of his game. He'd never gotten further than level four, but he was only a kid. Wait, Dr. House played video games? He was probably lying. Wasn't he?

"Where's your mother and Addison Anne?" was the next question he didn't answer. "Guess you're not as talkative as your sister. Yakkety yak," House said.

Colin could see him make a funny face as he said that, but stifled his laugh.

"Dr. House!" Addie came skipping over to them. "Are you here to find out why Grandma's sick?"

"Still asking questions!" House said, but he couldn't help smile at her.

Dee saw him with her children as she followed Addie back. She took a deep breath, and walked over. "House."

He looked at her, steeling himself, determined not to show her how much he missed her, how the sight of her affected him. "So, is the entire family moving into the hospital?"

"My mother-in-law had an attack or fainted or something. Dr. Stern is going to find out what it was," she explained. "She'd been watching the children while I was at work today."

Colin and Addie were watching and listening. Colin finally spoke, forgetting his father's admonitions.

"She and I were teaching Addie to play UNO and all of a sudden she put her hand on her chest and fell over."

"Colin called 911 and then me," Dee said. "I'm very proud of how he handled things," she added, smiling at her son. "How...how did you know we were here?"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you I know everything?" he countered. Except the fact that you and Jack separated, or what you're up to, he thought.

"And what the hell are you doing here?" a voice boomed, as Jack came out of his mother's room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6.**

"And what the hell are you doing here?" a voice boomed, as Jack came out of his mother's room.

While House tried to decide between a scathing or a flip response, and Delia tried to tamp down her anger, Addie piped up "He's a doctor and this is the hospital where he works."

"Addison, what did I tell you about talking to him?" her father scolded. The little girl seemed to shrink even smaller. "Delia, I don't want MY kids anywhere near this man, do you understand?" Jack demanded. "I don't care what you do with him, but keep them out of it!"

"Why should I? He's not going to hurt them" she countered with certainty. "What are you afraid of?"

"He's not to be trusted near them. Why you ever let him talk to them..."

"Mom wasn't here," Colin said.

"Oh, no? So where was she?"

"I took Addie to the bathroom," Dee replied for the boy.

"And you talked to him when I distinctly told you not to?" Jack asked his son.

"Aw, leave the kid alone!" House was getting tired of listening to this blow hard. "You should be proud. He studiously avoided talking to me."

"What's studiously?" Addie asked.

House was about to explain when her father exploded. "Addison Anne!"

"Jack, that's enough!" Dee said.

"Mom, why is Dad yelling so much?" Addie asked, holding her hands over her ears.

Dee looked at her daughter's anxious face. How could she explain? "Your dad's upset about Grandma, and he doesn't realize what he's saying," she tried.

"I know exactly what I'm saying!" Jack shouted, even louder than before.

"Why don't you like Dr. House?" Colin still didn't understand.

"Good question," his mother agreed. "Jack, why don't you explain it to them."

Jack stared at her. She definitely wasn't the meek, obliging woman he married. "Why don't you go first, tell 'em why you're so crazy about him?"

House looked at her face. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He saw her eyes when she looked at him and realized Jack was right. He had to swallow.

"He took care of me when I couldn't remember who I was. He helped me to try and find out, even taking me to New York when we thought I might be someone else," Dee told her children. "Dr. House is a very smart, very funny and very talented man." She looked at Jack's face. She knew what she'd said hadn't helped him, but maybe the children would understand a little better. "Your turn."

But Jack just stared at her.

"I know why Dad's so angry," Colin said. "It's 'cause you like Dr. House more than you like Dad, right?"

They all waited for Delia to reply. She couldn't deny it, didn't even want to. "Yes." She thought she'd said enough for one night. "I'm going to take the children home. They have school tomorrow. Call me if they tell you anything more about your mother," she told Jack. "I'll check in on her when I arrive here tomorrow morning." She turned to House. "Goodnight, House." Then she hustled the children out, leaving the two men alone.

"What are you going to do?" Jack asked.

"What can I do? She has the children to take care of." House began to walk away as Dr. Stern arrived.

His curiosity about the patient kept him from leaving.

"I've examined Dr. Cameron's results. Jack, I'd like to do a stress test on your mother to see whether it was just angina."

"Of course," Jack said.

Then Stern surprised them both by saying, "House, I'd like you to consult on this case."

"I don't want him near my mother!"

"Keep your shirt on," House replied.

Stern chuckled. He knew House's reputation and modus operendi. "Dr. House rarely gets near any patients."

"Then how does he diagnose them?" Jack asked.

"He orders tests, his staff run them, and then he solves the case, right House?"

"Doesn't he need to talk to the patients, examine them?" Jack was confused.

"I thought you didn't want me anywhere near your mother," House reminded him.

"We need him on the case, Jack," Stern insisted. "He's the best."

"Don't worry Jack. Mother will still love you best."

"Mom, is Grandma going to be OK?" Addie asked again at breakfast the next morning.

"The doctors will do everything they can for her," Dee said. She couldn't lie to her daughter, tell her that of course her grandmother would be just fine. "She was better when we left her last night, wasn't she?"

Addie nodded, somewhat reassured, but Dee knew she'd ask again.

"Do you know that lady doctor who took care of her before Dr. Stern came? Is she gonna help?" Colin asked.

"That's Dr. Allison," Addie informed her brother. "She's Mom's friend."

"Allison Cameron took care of me when the police first brought me to the hospital, too," Dee told her son. "We became good friends. But she works in the Emergency Room so I don't think she'll be taking care of your grandmother any more."

"She's pretty," the boy said.

Dee had to smile. "Yes, she is."

He went back to eating his Frosted Flakes, but when he finished he had another question. "Does Dad think that we don't love him anymore?"

Dee looked at his expression. "I'm sure he knows you do. But it wouldn't hurt to tell him so next time you see him."

Colin nodded. He was done with his breakfast so he took his backpack and jacket, said, "Bye Mom. Tell Grandma we love her, OK?" and went out to catch the school bus.

Once he was gone she helped Addie get ready for school too. "Mom, I'm gonna make Grandma something at school today," the little girl said.

"That's a good idea," Dee told her.

"Is it all right if I make something for Dad too?"

Dee looked down at the floor, then back into her daughter's questioning eyes. "Sure. I think he'd like that."

"How's your mother?" a worried Marci asked Jack when he arrived at his office.

"Better," he said. He didn't really know that, but at least she'd seemed stable when he finally left the hospital the night before. "I'm going to finish the Lowe's paperwork this morning and then go back to the hospital to see her."

"She was hospitalized?" That didn't sound so good to his secretary.

"They don't know what actually happened to her yesterday so they're still doing tests," Jack replied. "Do I have any appointments this afternoon?"

"Only a 2:30 meeting with Forbes" she said.

"Reschedule. He won't mind. It's not a pressing issue."

"Yes, Jack. I'm sure he'll understand."

He entered his office and got to work. The sooner he cleared his desk, the sooner he could return to the hospital and make sure that House didn't get too close to his mother.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

Dee arrived at the hospital at her customary 9:30 but instead of going directly to her office, she took the elevator up to Regina's room.

"Hi, Foreman. What are you doing here?" she asked the Neurologist.

"You didn't know that we're consulting on Regina's case?" he asked in turn.

She shook her head. "My husband allowed that?"

"With the proviso that House stay away from his mother."

She sighed. This complicated things. Well, it was probably in Regina's best interest. She looked at the older woman. "You're looking much better today, Regina."

"I'm feeling better, dear. Thank you for insisting that they bring me here."

"You're in very good hands. Foreman is a great doctor, and the rest of the team are top notch."

"I hope I didn't worry the children," their grandmother said.

"They saw that you were doing better before we went home last night so they're not too worried. They both send you their love and hope you'll be better soon. " She looked around. "Is there anything I can get you? A magazine or a book or something?"

"Actually, it's been very entertaining watching the doctors and nurses work. Dr. Foreman was just about to take me for a stress test," Regina said.

"Then I won't keep you. I'll be in my office if you need me, and I'll come up and see you again later."

"Thank you." Regina smiled at her, then watched her walk away.

Dee finally arrived at her office. Cuddy must have been watching for her, because she came out to hear the latest on her mother-in-law.

"Did you know that House's team is consulting on the case?" Dee asked.

"He's one of the best diagnosticians in the world," Cuddy said. "You should be glad he agreed."

"Oh, I am. It's just...I've been avoiding him while I sort things out. Now, I guess, I won't be able to."

"Dee, his feelings for you are very strong. He's been miserable since you left, and now that you're back at the hospital, I don't think he knows how to deal with his emotions or even what they are."

"Of course, I'm sure it didn't help that he was there when I admitted to my kids that he means more to me than their father," she said. Dee had thought that House would take her leaving in stride. He'd been used to being alone for so long. It should have been easy for him to revert to his life before he even met her.

She hadn't wanted to think about how he'd feel, because she couldn't have done anything differently. Maybe she was selfish to think only of the children and of her own confusion. She still knew that she had to adjust to her new view of herself and her life before she began to bridge the chasm that had suddenly developed between them. But she'd have to think of what to say to him, and do it fast, because she knew it wouldn't be long before she saw him again.

She settled in at her desk and got back to the project she was working on for Cuddy. She hadn't made too much progress before Colin's call the day before.

Dee wasn't surprised to see House less than an hour later. She sighed when she saw him walk through the door, but at the same time, her heart felt lighter. Why did he have that effect on her?

"Were you looking for Cuddy?" she asked.

"No." He just stood there, staring at her. He'd spent much of the night trying to decide what questions to ask her, but actually seeing her, being in the same office, he forgot what they were. "We're still running tests on your mother-in-law," he reported instead.

"I know. I saw Foreman in her room earlier," she said. "I was surprised that Jack would let you consult on the case. So, what did you want?"

If he knew that, it might be easier. One of his questions finally came back to him. "Why'd you come back? To work in the hospital I mean."

She swallowed. How should she explain? "The time I lived with you made me realize that I'd spent my life defining myself in terms of other people. My parents' daughter, Jack's wife, the children's mother," she began to explain. She shook her head repeatedly. "I don't want to do that anymore. I hope you know that this has nothing to do with you, Greg," she said. She'd gotten that far in her thinking. "I need to find out who I am." She chuckled wryly. "All that time we were trying to find out where I came from and what my name was, and now that we know, I still don't know who Delia is. I need my own identity."

He nodded. That part he could understand. But his throat felt tight when he asked, "So where do I come into the equation?"

"That may be the hardest part for me to figure out. Greg, I love you, I miss you, but right now I can't be with you."

"Why not?" he all but whispered.

"Because you deserve a whole person. Because I can't think clearly when I'm around you and I have a lot to think about," she replied.

"So you expect me to wait around until you 'find yourself'?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm. "I have to warn you. I'm not a patient man. I can't guarantee I'll still be around."

"There are no guarantees in life," she said. "You and I both know that."

He shook his head. "You're asking me to do something I've never done before for anyone else."

She sighed and nodded. "I know. And I wouldn't blame you if you told me that there was no chance."

"What about your husband?"

"We've separated. In fact, I was scheduled to see a lawyer this afternoon, but postponed it because of Regina," she told him.

"Are you close to her?" He seemed surprised.

She flashed a smile. "Surprisingly, she's been encouraging. I think she empathizes with me. Her husband treated her like Jack treated me." Dee realized that House didn't know the whole story. Did he think he was the cause of the break-up of her marriage? "Jack had an affair with his secretary. That's why I left, supposedly for a week. I needed to decide what to do about it. But the affair was just a symptom of a sick marriage. No need to do a differential diagnosis to find out that we didn't love each other anymore, that the marriage was over."

"You're saying it was already ending?" This put a new light on the situation for him.

"Yes," she said simply. "I've begun to make changes in my life. Working is one, wearing clothes I picked myself is another." She wasn't sure she should ask, but it was important to her. "Could I come by some time for the things I left at your apartment?"

"You still have a key. Be my guest," he spat out. "Might as well take the f-ing chest too!"

She'd been surprised that he'd held his anger in this long. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well..." He hadn't wanted her to see how hurt he was. Telling him that she might want him sometime in a unspecified future hadn't helped. He'd had enough. He turned and left.

She watched him go, her eyes filling with tears. He didn't really understand, did he? It hurt so much to see him hurting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Dee went back to work deep in thought. She knew now how hard it would be not to waver in her resolve. She'd have to be strong or she'd give in to what her heart was telling her to do. Not yet, not yet, she told herself.

At lunch time she detoured again to Regina's room. She almost didn't enter when she saw Jack talking to Taub and Kuntner.

"What have you found?" she asked the two doctors.

"Oh, hi JD," Lawrence Kuntner smiled affably at her. "Is it all right to tell her?" he asked Jack.

"Yes," Regina called from the bed. "I want both Jack and Dee to hear everything."

Taub took the cue. "Our tests have ruled out a heart condition. It's something else, but the trouble is we still don't know what."

"We were just on our way to do a differential," the younger doctor added.

"Good," Dee said. She and Jack watched them go.

"I hope they know what they're doing," Jack said doubtfully.

"They do. And so do the other doctors on their team, including their boss," she insisted. She walked to the bed. "How are you feeling?" she asked Regina in a softer voice.

"I'm fine. Bored, actually, except when they're running their tests. Even then, lying still is harder than I thought."

"You do understand why they want to keep you here even though you're feeling better?" Dee asked.

"Oh, yes. They need to find out what happened and why it did to prevent a recurrence," Regina replied.

Dee nodded. "Well, I'm going to the cafeteria for some lunch. Can I bring you anything?"

"No thank you dear," Regina told her.

"OK. I'll stop by again before I leave."

Regina nodded, but Jack looked annoyed that Dee was even there.

In the conference room, House tried to concentrate on the case. It hadn't helped to hear Taub and Kuntner report to Foreman and Thirteen that Jack and Dee were with Regina.

"The patient's visitors have nothing to do with what's wrong with her," he declared to get their attention. "What'd the tests show?"

"We redid the enzymes. No sign of a heart attack." Thirteen was always the first to focus on the medicine, pointedly ignoring the personal.

"What else?" House prompted, waiting impatiently at the whiteboard.

"The stress ECG ruled out angina or a mitral valve prolapse," Foreman reported. "Also there's no sign of lung involvement."

"So what's left? What else can it be?" House demanded.

"Spinal disc degeneration," Kuntner suggested.

"Except the pain was in her chest, not her back," House pointed out.

"Esophageal spasm, or a hiatal hernia," Taub threw out.

House nodded as he wrote those down. "Do the esophageal manometry and an endoscopy," he ordered. "And while you're at it, x-ray her spine."

"But you said it couldn't be a disc problem," Taub said.

"The pain could have radiated around to her ribs."

He watched them go. He waited long enough for them to have done at least some of the tests, then wondered if the coast was clear for him to go see the patient. Jack had demanded that he stay away, but that was like waving a red flag in front of bull-headed House, especially since the case and the woman intrigued him.

There was no one with the older woman when House reached the room. He was almost disappointed. He knew he wasn't ready to see Dee again. He guessed his staff must be done with Regina for now. But he would have enjoyed another confrontation with Jack.

He slid the door open and limped in. The woman in the bed looked up at him with curiosity. She was a good-looking woman, about ten years older than him. Eyes full of intelligence, a slightly aristocratic air, tempered by a warm smile.

"Dr. House, I presume," she said in a clear voice.

"Mrs. Worthington, we meet at last" he replied, almost bowing.

"I wanted to thank you for taking care of Delia when she had amnesia," she said.

Didn't she know that 'taking care of Delia' include sleeping with her, he wondered. "She was a puzzle. I excel in solving puzzles," he explained.

"Like what's wrong with me?" She was still smiling at him.

"We've ruled out the usual suspects," he said. "But we'll find it."

"I have no doubts. But then what?"

"Then we turn you back over to Stern to treat you."

She studied him for a few minutes, and he studied her, each curious about the other. "She loves you, you know," she said, breaking the silence. "If you care for her too, you'll give her the time she needs to sort things out."

He narrowed his eyes. "You're not concerned about your son?" That's what had him puzzled the most.

She sighed. "Jack will manage. He seems to become more like his father every day." Her smile was gone.

"So you want him to get what you think your husband deserved?"

"No one wants their child hurting, but I don't think he cares enough for Dee to feel much of anything. He loves his children, of course, in his own way, but only as an extension of himself."

"And I thought I was cynical and bitter."

"Dr. House, you don't hold a monopoly on either of those."

Dee returned to her office after having lunch with Allison Cameron. The E.R. doctor had some interesting things to say. Dee thought about the conversation as she worked.

"Allison, do you think I'm doing the right thing?" she'd asked.

"You can't let your heart rule your mind," her friend had told her. "I know you care about House. You have a big heart and empathize with everyone. But he taught me that emotions can cloud your judgment."

Dee had nodded. She knew she needed clarity to make decisions about her future and that of her children. But then Allison threw in the kicker.

"On the other hand, you can't shut off your feelings the way he does. Use your compassion. Be aware of what your heart tells you but don't follow it blindly."

It was a lot to think about. Some of it was easy to say, not so easy to do. She realized she needed another opinion, so she knocked on her boss's door, then stuck her head inside. "Is this a good time?"

"It's never a good time" a slightly frazzled administrator said with a sigh, then looked at the troubled expression on Dee's face. "Come in. How can I help you?"

"I need to know that I'm doing the right thing."

What could Cuddy say? She knew how much Dee needed some peace of mind before she could consider a relationship. But she also knew that under his indifferent facade, House was hurting. And a hurting House was always a problem.

"It's the right thing for you," Cuddy told her. "Terrible for House and in turn for us, but he'll get over it, and we've managed before."

"I really don't want to cause so much trouble for everyone," Dee said apologetically. "I want so much to be able to just go to him and see if we can start where we left off. But..."

"It's a big but, isn't it? Delia, I've watched you and I have faith that it won't take long. You've got a good head on your shoulders, and you've already shown that you can juggle your priorities." Cuddy could only draw on her own life. "You have great kids and seem to be able to balance your love for them with your work here. Just don't ever get so lost in your job that you lose sight of that. Treasure your children."

"I do."

"I wish I'd had a family like yours. Maybe then I wouldn't have been so driven, so bound up in my career."

Dee returned to her desk with even more to think about. But it wasn't as simple as Allison and Cuddy said. She tried to concentrate on organizing files for the next hour, until it was almost time to pick up Addie. First, she stopped in to see Regina as she'd promised.

"Hello, dear. Are you leaving now to get my granddaughter?"

"In a few minutes. I wanted to make sure that you had everything that you need. I brought you a book to read if you like." Dee handed her a paperback.

"Thank you, Dee." Regina looked at the book a minute, considering what to say. "I met your Dr. House today."

"Oh? He came to see you?" Delia was surprised. Had he come because Regina was a patient or because he was curious about her mother-in-law? Probably both.

"We had an interesting conversation," Regina reported.

"Oh."

"Dee, you're obviously much stronger than I am. I don't think I could stay away from a man like that if I were in your position," Regina said with a smile.

"It isn't easy," Dee said ruefully. "I miss him, more all the time."

"You had the strength to accept that your marriage was over. You'll have the strength to get through this," Regina predicted.

"I think you're stronger than you believe," Dee told her. "I just wish I had your wisdom, your serenity."

"Give yourself time. That's all it takes."

Dee hugged her and told her she'd see her again in the morning. Regina, in turn, told her to hug the children for her.

She drove to Addie's school, arriving just as the children were being dismissed. "Did you have a good day today?" she asked her daughter.

"Pretty good. I was worried about Grandma," Addie said.

"Well, I just saw her and she's doing much better," Dee told the little girl.

"That's good! When can she come home?"

"I don't know, honey," Dee replied honestly.

"I made her a collage," Addie said, holding up the paper with the bits of paper and other things glued to it."

"Oh, that's wonderful! Maybe tomorrow after school we can go back to the hospital and you can give it to her."

Addie nodded. "I made one for Dad too, but it was still too wet to take home."

"I'm sure he'll love it." They'd arrived at their house and went inside. "What kind of snack are you in the mood for?" Dee asked.

"Grandma made pudding pops with us yesterday before she got sick," Addie told her. "I'd like one of those. Do you think we can bring one to Grandma when we go tomorrow?"

"I don't see why not," Dee replied.

Fifteen minutes later, Colin walked through the door and found them in the kitchen eating their snacks.

"Are those the ones we made with Grandma?" he asked.

"Yes, and we're going to bring her one at the hospital tomorrow after school," Addie informed her brother.

"She'll like that," he said, taking one for himself.

"Do you have homework?" Dee asked him.

"Yes, some math problems. they're kinda hard." Colin replied.

"Do you need some help?" Dee asked.

Colin thought about it a minute. His father used to help him with his math. But maybe his mom knew this stuff too. "OK."

They were simple subtraction examples but he was just learning to do that. Dee didn't do the work for him, just gave him some hints on how to approach them. "Wow, Mom, you're really smart!" the boy said when they were done.

"You're the best Mom," Addie added.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

That afternoon in the conference room, House examined the x-ray his ducklings had done on Regina. They watched him, looking almost disappointed that it hadn't shown a spine problem. Suddenly, to their surprise, he began to smile.

"We've got our culprit!" he declared.

"But she doesn't have compressed discs," Kuntner protested.

"Not the spine ('you moron' was implied). Don't you see it?" House demanded.

They studied the x-ray some more. "There's a shadow," Taub finally said.

House nodded. "Her gall bladder."

They still weren't sure what he was getting at. "So she has a gall bladder," Thirteen said. "Doesn't everyone?"

"Look at the size of that sucker! It must be full of sludge."

"You think a stone's blocking a biliary duct?" Taub asked.

"At least one. A common cause of intense pain just under the sternum. We'll need to confirm, but then we can schedule a cholecystectomy."

Foreman finally returned from doing the endoscopy. "You'll never guess," he said.

"She has gall stones," House stated.

Foreman looked from House to the three younger doctors.

"House is convinced that's what it's been all along, a stone blocking a duct," Kuntner told him.

Foreman nodded. "It fits."

"Run a liver enzyme panel," House ordered. "We need to know what ducts are obstructed."

The tests didn't take long and confirmed that the liver was not affected. "I'll set up the procedure for tomorrow since she's already in the hospital," Foreman said.

"Should we go tell Regina?" Thirteen asked.

"I'll do it," House volunteered. This one he wanted to do himself. He went immediately to her room.

When she saw him, the older woman smiled. "Wow! I must rate. Two visits in one day from the illustrious Gregory House."

"We figured out what's wrong with you," he said.

His expression gave nothing away, so she waited expectantly for him to go on. "You have a very naughty gall bladder," he told her.

"Is that good or bad?" She thought it might be a simple problem to fix, but needed his reassurance before she relaxed. "Does it have to come out? They do that laproscopically these days, don't they?"

"Yes. It's a relatively common and simple operation called a cholecystectomy. But it is still surgery," he warned.

"I understand."

"We'll schedule it for tomorrow."

"So soon?"

"The sooner we do it, the sooner you can go home," he pointed out. "It means you'll have to skip our yummy breakfast tomorrow, young lady, but that can't be helped."

"Such a shame!" she joked with him. "Dr. House, thank you," she said more sincerely. "You'll let Jack and Dee know?"

He nodded. "Get some rest. There may be some pre-op tests that they'll have to do this evening or in the morning."

"It seems that's all I've done lately, rest and go through tests."

"It's almost over," he said.

"Thanks to you. Goodnight, Dr. House."

"Goodnight, Regina." House left and went back to the conference room.

"We'll have to notify her family," Taub said.

House nodded. "Kuntner, call the son." As much as he'd like to gloat to Jack that he'd solved the case, he decided not to.

"Should I call J.D. too?" Kuntner asked.

"No." It was a call he wanted to make himself. The team members looked at each other, then watched him go into his dark office.

He sat at his desk for a few minutes, his eyes on the phone. He had to think about what he would say to her and how. Finally, he swallowed, then made the call.

Seeing the hospital number on the caller ID, Dee picked up the phone immediately.

"Delia, it's House," he said.

"Is Regina all right?" She began to panic.

"She will be. We figured it out."

"How serious is it?" she asked.

"It's her gall bladder," he said. "She has gall stones and we think there's one lodged in a duct. That's what caused the pain."

"Oh!" She tried to think of what she knew about gall bladder problems. "That's good news isn't it?"

"We're trying to schedule surgery for tomorrow morning," House told her.

"So soon?"

He had to chuckle. "That's what she asked. The sooner the better."

"Did you let Jack know?"

"Kuntner's calling him."

"I'll be there in the morning, of course," she said. "Oh, and I was going to bring the children to visit her after school tomorrow. Will she be up to that?"

"Don't see why not. She should be out of recovery and back in her room by 3, maybe 3:30, depending on when they operate."

"Oh, Greg, this is wonderful news. You don't know how much it means to us," she said. "How can I thank you?"

He could think of a couple of ways, but he resisted. All he said was "It's what I do."

"Well, thank you anyway. Goodnight, Greg."

"Goodnight, Dee."

When Dee arrived at the hospital the next morning, Regina's surgery was already underway. She found Jack pacing in the waiting room.

"If you want to watch the operation..."

"No! I'll wait here," he insisted.

It was obvious that he was anxious and she realized how much he really cared about his mother, as much as he'd always taken her for granted. She also remembered how squeamish he'd always been about seeing blood. She decided to wait with him, but then found she had nothing to say.

Fifteen minutes later, Chase came to them, still wearing his scrubs and green surgery cap. "The operation's all over," he reported. "It went like clockwork. There were two gall stones lodged in ducts but we removed them along with her gall bladder."

"Thanks, Chase," Dee said. "I'd hoped you'd do the surgery. Jack, this is Robert Chase. He's a friend and one of the hospital surgery staff."

"They'll take her to recovery soon but it'll be a while until the anesthetic wears off," Chase said. "You can sit with her there."

"Why don't you go, Jack. I should get to work, but I'll come to see her when she's awake and back in her room."

Jack nodded. Chase told him how to get to recovery and left.

Dee walked to the elevators. Suddenly, there was House coming from the observation room. She was pleasantly surprised that he'd been there for the operation.

"Chase did a good job, but don't ever tell him that I said so," House quipped.

"I'm glad he was the one who did the surgery."

"Yeah. I think Foreman recommended him to Stern," House said.

"Oh, Foreman did." She smiled her slightly crooked smile. "And I suppose you had nothing to do with it."

She seemed in control, but he could sense that his presence was having an affect on her. He wondered how far he could push it. He moved slightly closer as they waited for the elevator, close enough that he caught the scent of her shampoo.

"Jack's waiting with her in recovery," Dee said pointedly.

"You didn't go with him." It was more of a question than a statement.

"Cuddy isn't paying me to sit at the bedside of my mother-in-law, watching her sleep. I'll stop in later when she's back in her room."

"You could have watched the operation," he said. He'd wondered why she wasn't there.

"Jack refused. He's not good with blood, practically fainted the first time he had to put a bandage on Colin's knee when he scraped it."

"What a wuss!" House commented, and she laughed. He stared at her until she was too disconcerted

to stare back, then said "Are you still bringing the kids later?"

"Yes. It's important that they see for themselves that their grandmother is OK."

The elevator came. Dee wasn't sure she could handle being alone in the small space with him. But she was disappointed when he didn't get on with her.

Instead, once she was gone, he too headed for recovery.

Jack exploded as soon as he saw House. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from my family?"

"Good thing I didn't listen," House countered.

Jack's eyes shot daggers at him.

"Oh, get over it!" House told him. "Your poor ego's hurt because Delia doesn't want you around anymore," he said mockingly, although he thought he knew some of what the man was feeling. "You don't really care about her, do you?"

"Of course I care about her! She's my wife!"

"Do you even know who she is? What she's like?"

"I know what she used to be like," Jack said. "Until she met you."

"You give me too much credit. I have as much influence over her as you do." That shut Jack up. House had nothing more to say, either. The two men sat on opposite sides of the bed in silence until finally Regina began to stir.

When she opened her eyes, she saw her son sitting at her side. Then she saw House. She was still groggy, but it made her feel good to see both of them. "It's not everyday that I wake up with a handsome man on either side of me," she said.

House smiled at her attempt at humor, but Jack looked serious.

"Now say thank you to the good doctor for curing me," Regina told her son.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

By the time Dee arrived to check on Regina, both of the men were gone. Jack had to go back to his office for a short time, but promised to return. And House had gone off for lunch with Wilson.

When Regina told Dee that they'd been there at the same time, she asked, "Were they both still standing when they left?"

"I made sure they played nicely together," the older woman said with a laugh in her voice.

Dee just smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"There's still some pain, in fact more now that the anesthetic is worn off, but it's bearable," Regina told her.

"Are the doctors still planning on releasing you tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, that's what they said."

"That's good. I'll be going home at my usual time, but then I'll bring the children back with me later to see you," Dee said.

"Oh, would you? That would be wonderful! But I think that I'd like to sleep a little now."

"Sure. I just wanted to stop and see you before I go for some lunch." Dee left Regina's room. She had something else she wanted to do, and it didn't involve food. She headed to her car. What better time to get her things from House's apartment than when he was at the hospital?

She arrived at the building, and let herself in the outer door. She was just inserting her key in the apartment door when it opened. "House!"

"You seem surprised to see me here. In my own apartment," he said with a smirk.

"I...I thought you were at the hospital." She smirked back and said, "I swear I wasn't going to steal all your valuables!"

"I'm not so sure about that," he said, but what he didn't say was 'you already stole my heart'. It would never do to say that.

"You can stay and watch if you're that untrusting," she said.

He stood to the side and she walked in. It was the first time she'd been back since she went home. She took a minute to look around. Nothing had really changed, had it? It felt so strange to be back here. Finally she walked to the small chest. She remembered the day she and Allison brought it into the apartment to hold her new wardrobe.

He watched her face as she looked around. Somewhere in the back of his mind he hoped that she wouldn't take the chest, just some of the clothes inside it. If it was still there, then there was more of a possibility that she would be again, too. Someday.

She walked to it, opened a drawer, and pulled out a pair of jeans and a couple of shirts. She remembered wearing them. And she remembered House taking them off of her as they made love. She could feel his eyes on her now just as his hands had been then. She wanted desperately to turn to him and put her arms around him, lose herself in his embrace. She knew she shouldn't, but she also knew she owed him at least some gesture to show how she felt.

He remembered her wearing the yellow top in her hands, and taking it off her along with the jeans. He longed to make love to her again. How long did he have to reign in his desires? His self-control was giving way. And suddenly she was in his arms, her lips hungrily pressed against his. And just as suddenly she pulled away.

"I have to go," she said. "But I want you to know that I love you. Please help me get through this."

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, thoroughly confused by her behavior and words.

"Just be you," she said with a smile. "Don't let me get so caught up in finding out who I am that I lose sight of the best things in my life, my children and you." She took a few more things from the drawer and left.

He stared after her, wondering how he was going to do what she wanted. House thought about what Dee had said all the way back to the hospital. His brain and his heart were at war. If he was smart, he'd forget all about her, go back to his life before he even met her. But the past couple of weeks had shown him that he couldn't do that.

So how was he supposed to help her, and still let her 'find herself'? How long would it take until she was ready for them to be together again?

He needed a consult, and fast. Before he returned to his office, he barged into Wilson's. "What does it mean when a woman asks you to help her and yet to be yourself? To let her figure out who she is but not let her forget her priorities?" he asked without preamble. Luckily Wilson was alone.

"You're talking about Dee," Wilson guessed. "It means that she likes you the way you are, but maybe that she'll need you to give her a reality check every once in a while. Respect her wishes, House. Give her some space but don't distance yourself," the oncologist counseled with lots of hand gestures. "And, for heaven's sake, do not push her away!"

"I'm not sure I can do that," House admitted.

"Because you never have? She's decided to grow up. Maybe it's time you did too."

House walked away, more unsure that he could help Dee than ever. He didn't even notice Chase, waiting for him in his office when he entered and sat at his desk.

"The surgery seems to have solved Regina's problems," Chase reported. "The post-op tests confirmed it."

House looked at the blond Aussie and nodded.

Chase let out a rueful laugh. "I should have known by now not to expect any praise from you," he said. "I just hope you don't treat J.D. the way you treat everyone else."

"Her name is Delia," House chose to reply, but Chase's comment gave him more to think about. "So, Regina can be discharged?"

"Stern said that he'd release her tomorrow morning."

"Good."

Chase turned and left, passing Foreman who was on his way in.

"Do we have another patient?" the Neurologist asked.

"Nope."

"Good call on Regina," Foreman admitted. He sometimes had to force himself to do the things that House would never do, like compliment anyone. "She seems like a nice woman."

"Yup," House replied.

Tired of the monosyllabic responses, Foreman was about to go when House stopped him. "Aren't you gonna add your nickels-worth of advice about Dee?"

"Huh?" It was Foreman's turn for terse replies.

"C'mon. I'm sure there's some arrogant comment you can make."

Foreman thought a minute. "As the king said, don't be cruel," he said, and walked out the door.

House wondered what that meant. Both Chase and Foreman had suggested that he not be himself, but Dee had specifically said he should be. He shook his head to clear the contradictory thoughts swirling through it. No wonder he never did relationships.

Dee collected Addie from pre-school and then went home to wait for Colin. While they waited, Addie made sure she had her collages, and Dee packed a few of the pudding pops. When Colin walked through the door, the first thing he asked was, "When can we go to see Grandma?"

"Did you want something to eat or drink?" his mother asked, but he shook his head. "Well, then we can go now."

She made sure they were buckled into their car seats in the SUV, then drove back to the hospital. Along the way she told them that the operation had gone well. "Grandma still has some pain from the surgery and may get sleepy from the medication they gave her," she warned. She didn't want them frightened by what they might see.

She pulled into the hospital garage, then took them up to Regina's room. The older woman's face lit up when she saw the children.

"You two are the best medicine I could have!" she told them. They walked to the bed and hugged her.

"I made you a collage," Addie said proudly, handing the picture to her.

Regina looked at it and made a big show of her appreciation. "It's wonderful, Addie! Thank you so much!"

The girl just beamed.

"So you're gonna be OK?" Colin asked.

"Yes, dear," Regina reassured him. "Dr. House figured out what was wrong and Dr. Chase did a marvelous job on the operation."

"I thought Dr. Stern was your doctor," Colin said, looking confused.

"He is, but he's not a diagnostician or a surgeon. He did say I can go home tomorrow."

"Yeah!" Addie cheered.

Jack caught the tail end of what she said as he entered the room. "They're definitely going to release you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Daddy, I made you a collage too," Addie said.

"That's nice Addie," he said without any enthusiasm, and promptly asked his mother, "Will you need care after you're home?"

"They'll send a nurse daily for a couple of days, but I should be able to manage just fine on my own."

"We can help you, Grandma," Colin told her. His sister nodded her agreement.

"We'll make sure you're settled in and have everything you need," Delia added. She had a feeling her mother-in-law wanted to handle as much as she could of her own care.

"I'll arrange for someone to come in to take care of you," Jack offered.

But Regina shook her head. "There's no need. They said I just have to take it easy for a while. I'm not an invalid."

"We brought you some of the pudding pops," Colin suddenly remembered.

"I don't think I can eat those yet. Why don't you have them," Regina told him.

"Go ahead, kids," Dee agreed.

They'd didn't take much encouragement. "Dad, do you want one?" Colin offered.

"You know I don't eat those kinds of things," Jack said. He walked over to stare out the window. Why wouldn't his mother let him help her? He knew she considered House some kind of hero. Why couldn't he be a hero to her? Abruptly, he turned and said, "I'm going to leave now, but I'll be back in the morning to take you home." He began to walk away.

"You forgot your picture," Addie said.

He looked like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Your collage. You forgot to take it." She watched his face. He seemed to be annoyed. Her lower lip began to quiver. "I made it specially for you, to show you that I love you," she cried. "Guess you really don't love me back."

Jack looked at Delia and his mother, completely at a loss. "I, um, of course I love you," he said. He came back, took the picture without looking at it, and left.

When Jack arrived for his mother the next morning, she was ready to go, but House was in her room and the two of them were laughing about something. Jack slid the door open, his plans to be pleasant and cheerful completely forgotten.

"She's not your patient anymore!" he told House. "What are you doing here?"

"No, she's not my patient. I think she's my friend," House said, surprised himself by the turn of events.

"Of course I am," Regina said, smiling at him. She was going to miss their little chats.

All Jack could say was, "Let's get you home." He practically snarled at House.

"Au revoir, Dr. House," Regina said, settling into the wheelchair one of the nurses had brought her.

"Yeah, see you," House said, watching her go out the door and to the elevators. Just after they got on one of the cars, he saw Dee emerge from the other. "You just missed them."

She flashed him a smile. "Thanks!" she called as she sped down the stairs hoping to catch them in the lobby. They were almost to the doors when she caught up.

"I just wanted to let you know that you can call me if you need anything," she told Regina.

"Oh, I will, dear," her mother-in-law said. Jack helped her out of the chair and she hugged Dee before they went through the doors.

Dee turned just as House arrived. "You get a chance to talk to her before they left?" he asked.

"Yes," she said with a nod. "Thanks again for diagnosing her."

"I think I've been thanked more in the last two days than all of last year," he replied. "I'm more used to the reaction I get from Jerk."

"He's feeling threatened," she said, laughing at the name House picked for him.

"By me? What a concept!"

She realized that he really wasn't aware of the reaction Regina and the children were having to him. "He's worried that his mother and children will come to like you better than him the way I have," she explained.

"I told him his mother would always like him best," he said. "She's his mother and that's what they do."

"Well, he's not seeing it that way these days." She smiled at his bewilderment. "People can like you, you know." She watched him mull that over. "I've got to get to work."

He nodded, still lost in thought, but said, "Have lunch with me today?"

He wasn't begging, but the look in his eyes prompted her to say, "Sure. Cafeteria at noon?"

He nodded, then limped to the elevators, hoping noon would come soon.

Dee entered her office and began to work, but her mind was on House. He was full of contradictions. Arrogant about some things, completely shy about others. Comfortable with his thoughts, his beliefs, or rather his disbeliefs, but perplexed by his feelings. A very complicated man.

She found herself checking the time more and more frequently as the morning passed, anxious for noon to arrive. Finally it did. She put her computer on lockscreen and headed out to the cafeteria, feeling almost like a school girl about to meet her first date.

He was already waiting for her. They got their lunches and found a table against a wall. And suddenly neither of them knew what to say. House finally resorted to being flip. "How's the search for Delia going?"

"Actually, not badly," she replied. "At least I've ruled out some things I'm not."

"Like?"

"Well, I'm not a wimp but I'm also not aggressive."

"If you'd asked I could have told you that," he said.

"The point was to find out for myself. I'm finding out that I really don't like to be dependent on anyone else," she went on.

"But you said you wanted me to help," he said, curious.

"I want you to...I want you to tell me when I've found out enough, to stop searching and just go on,"

she told him.

"And you think I can do that? It sounds like something Wilson would do. How will I know?"

"You'll know," she said with conviction.

It had been a couple of weeks since they'd eaten together, but it felt natural to them both. They fell back into their old rhythm, established before they ever became lovers. Two friends, sharing a meal and a laugh or two. It was over too soon.

"I'm still experimenting with cooking," she said. "Why don't you come to supper on Friday?"

He chuckled. He'd almost forgotten she always called it supper. "I'd like that."

They parted at the door to her office, knowing that it wouldn't be long before they'd see each other again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

That evening as they ate the stir-fried chicken and vegetables that Dee made, she told the children that she'd invited House for supper on Friday. Addie smiled at her. "That's tomorrow!" the little girl said, excitedly, and her mother smiled back.

But Colin was another story. Although he might not have his father's animosity towards the doctor, he still hadn't let go of his resistance to liking him.

"Why'd you have to do that?" he demanded. He was getting used to it being just his mother, his sister and himself. Who needed anyone else? Especially not the man who made his father move away.

"You know your father's wrong about him, don't you?" Dee asked, making him wonder, and not for the first time, if she could read his mind. "It's not his fault that your dad and I separated."

"Well..."

"Dr. House found out what was wrong with your grandmother," she argued. "And he's been very nice to her and to you and your sister."

"He wasn't mean to us like Daddy," Addie added.

Delia turned to her daughter. "Your dad was worried about Grandma" she said, attempting to excuse Jerk, uh, Jack's actions. "He wasn't trying to be mean." She caught a look that crossed Colin's face. She waited for him to say something, and when he didn't, she finally had to prompt "Colin, what are you thinking?"

"I bet it wasn't that he was worried about Grandma," he said, then took a break before he was ready to go on. "When you were gone, Dad mostly ignored us and let Grandma take care of us. He said it was because he had too much work to do and that he was worried about you." It sounded like Colin didn't believe that.

Dee was at a loss. How could she explain that? Especially since she wasn't at all surprised.

House sat at his piano, letting his mind wander until he suddenly realized that the songs he was playing were ones he associated with Delia. Why did he ever agree to have 'supper' with her? It wasn't that he didn't like to eat with her, but that it wouldn't be just Dee. Her kids would be there too.

Oh, the little girl was OK, he supposed. Easy to amuse. Kinda cute. He wasn't sure about the boy, though. What did he know about Colin? What did he know about any kids? He'd diagnosed many over the years, of course. But he didn't sit down to the table with them or really talk to them.

The only thing he knew was that Dee's boy played games. Maybe he should bring him a new one. He opened his laptop and began a search. He found some that sounded good, but they were rated teen or mature or something. He didn't think that would do. He figured the boy was too old for the silly games out there for preschoolers. He blew out a breath.

Why was he even bothering? Was he trying to win him over? Maybe he really did want the kids to like him more than their father, but why? The answer was staring him in the face.

Dee's note when she left had said that her kids needed her more than he did. Now it seemed that she was no longer willing to make a choice between them and him. She wanted both. Was he subconsciously accepting the fact that to get Dee back, he'd have to take the kids too, a kind of package deal? Could he do that? Somehow he'd have to.

He went back to his computer. He was going to come up with the perfect thing for Colin as well as something for Addison Anne.

Dee stirred the pot of goulash as she listened to her kids talk about their days at school. She had regretted her impulse to ask House to supper, at least for a short time, but then concluded it was the right thing to do. He needed the opportunity to get to know Colin and Addie. She knew she could have asked them to be on their best behavior, yet she wanted him to see the real kids.

He already seemed to be taken with Addie. But who wouldn't be? Even though she was only four she was already developing her own personality. Dee guessed she had too, at around that age, so what had happened? Maybe it was her overwhelming desire to please everyone that led her to defer her own wishes to those of her parents, and then Jack's. Well, that was finally changing and it felt good.

The bell rang. Addie beat her to the door and opened it. The little girl stared up at the tall man, burdened by a couple of packages, a bunch of daisies, and his cane.

"Let Dr. House come in," Dee told her daughter.

Addie giggled and moved enough so that House could enter. He juggled to hand the flowers to Dee, who smiled.

"You remembered how much I liked daisies!" she said.

"And this one's for you, young lady," he told Addie, reaching down to give her a funny-shaped package.

It was very soft. She immediately peeled off the paper wrapping to reveal a plush bunny, looking a lot like Marble, only quite a bit smaller. "It's a baby bunny!" Addie exclaimed with delight.

"You really didn't have to bring us presents," Dee protested.

House just shrugged.

Colin had come to stand a short distance away to watch what was happening. He saw that House still had another package, but refused to ask about it.

"What should I do with this?" House asked, making a disgusted face.

Addie laughed. "You can give it to Colin," she suggested.

"Nah! What would he do with it?"

"It depends on what it is," Colin finally said.

"Ah!" A eureka look crossed House's face. "Yes, I guess you're right. Here. Why don't you open it." House thrust the last package at the boy.

It was a smaller package than the one his sister had. He felt House's blue eyes on him as he opened it. "The newest Sims!" Colin was so surprised and excited, that he forgot to be indifferent.

"Well, go wash up for supper and you can play it after we eat," Dee told him.

Both children had smiles on their faces as they walked off to wash their hands. They returned quickly and joined their mother and House at the table. Dee dished out noodles and spooned Hungarian goulash over them.

As they all began to eat, Addie said, "Yummy. My mom makes the most scrumptious food, doesn't she Dr. House?"

"That she does, Addison Anne."

"Why do you call her that?" Colin asked.

"Because it's her name?"

"Everyone else calls her Addie."

"Well, if I call her Addie, she's gonna have to call me Uncle Greg," House said.

Addie looked at her mother for permission. "Can I, Mom?"

"I guess that'll be alright."

"So what do I call you?" House asked Colin.

That seemed to be a stumper for Colin. His name was Colin, and that's what everyone called him. But if he told Dr. House to call him that, would the doctor expect him to call him 'Uncle Greg', too?

"Get back to me when you decide," House said, and helped himself to a second dinner roll.

"Did you want a beer?" Dee asked. "I should have asked before." Without thinking, she'd given everyone glasses of water.

"Water's fine," House said. "This really is scrumptious."

"Thank you."

"Another recipe from the Food Channel?" House asked.

"Actually, this is one my grandmother used to make. I've been going through my old cookbooks," Dee said.

They finished eating and she brought out bowls of ice cream for dessert. "So, Addie, what are you going to call your new rabbit?" Dee asked.

"I don't know," Addie said, scrunching up her face in thought.

"You could call it 'Baby Bunny'," Colin suggested.

"That's dumb!" his sister replied.

"Addie!" Dee warned.

The little girl thought about the fact that whenever her brother said that what she said or did was dumb, her mother always made him apologize. "Colin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean you were dumb. I meant, um, I meant I wanted a different kind of name."

"That's OK. It probably was a dumb name for it," Colin agreed.

"You could call it 'Pebble'," House said. "Like a little marble."

The children laughed. "I like that," Addie said. "Thanks, Uncle Greg. And thanks for giving him to me."

"OK, whose turn is it to help me clean up?" Dee asked.

"Me! Me!" Addie jumped off her chair and began to collect their bowls and spoons to take to the kitchen.

"Can I play with my new game?" Colin asked.

"Sure." As she cleared the table with Addie, Dee saw how House was watching Colin with the game. She knew he was itching to play too. She decided to let them work that out themselves.

As Dee and Addie loaded the dishwasher and put away the leftovers, House watched Colin load the latest version of Sim Mania for Kids into his laptop. He stared at the boy as he built his character until he looked up and saw him. A bit disconcerted, Colin lost his concentration. "See what you made me do!" he shouted.

House's mouth twitched.

"Why'd you bring us presents?" Colin asked as he started over. He wouldn't look House in the eyes.

"Fair question."

"So, are you gonna answer it?" he challenged, finally looking at House again.

The man had to smile, then he shrugged. "Looked like it could be fun. I figured if I gave it to you, I'd get a chance to play too."

"So, go ahead! Try it!" Colin said angrily.

"We could do it together" House said. He hadn't thought about how Colin would react to his explanation. Time for some damage control.

Colin narrowed his eyes but agreed. "OK."

They were sitting together on the couch watching the computer screen as they developed their characters and environment when Addie came over with her two bunnies.

"Marble and Pebble wanna watch," she said, plopping herself down on the other side of House from her brother. House and Colin were too intent on the game to comment.

"This is totally rad," House suddenly exclaimed, a strange grin on his face. He finally noticed Addie and asked, "Wanna play?"

Colin wasn't too happy about that, and Addie said, "I don't know how."

"I'll show you," House offered, losing even more points with Colin until he turned to him and said, "I'll help her make her own character." Colin nodded.

Dee stood in the doorway watching, her arms folded in front of her and a smile on her face. How could she have ever doubted how good he'd be with them?

After about forty-five minutes, they were still at it. "I think that's enough for tonight," Dee told them. You can play some more next time. Right now I want to call Grandma."

"I wanna talk to her," Addie insisted.

"Me too," Colin said.

"How 'bout the third kid?" Dee asked. House chuckled.

Regina was happy to hear from them. Dee asked how she was feeling and whether she needed anything. Addison Anne told her about House coming for supper, her new bunny, and how she'd played Colin's new game. Colin didn't have much to add but was surprised when his grandmother asked if Dr. House was still there. She wanted to talk to him.

"I'm glad you're taking the time to get to know the children," she told House when Colin handed him the phone.

"Don't have a choice," he objected.

"Yes, you do. And you've made the right one. It was good to talk to you Dr. House. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He handed the phone back to Dee.

Colin had been watching him, but mostly he was thinking about all that his sister had told his grandmother. "Addie, I don't think you should tell Dad everything you told Grandma."

"Why not?"

"It'll make him mad."

"You shouldn't lie to your father," Dee told them both.

"I don't want him to be mad, or sad," Addie said.

Dee and House exchanged a glance.

An hour or so later, the children had gone to bed. When Dee returned from saying good night to them, she found House still sitting comfortably on the couch, clicking the TV remote in search of something worth watching.

"You were good with them tonight," she said. "Thank you."

He dismissed the compliment. "At least they're not brats." He stopped on a commercial for a laundry detergent. "Isn't that the woman you thought you knew?" he asked, referring to the actress in the ad.

Dee sat down next to him and looked at the screen. "Yes, it is. Turns out, she's Jack's cousin. I've met her a few times at family gatherings, weddings, that sort of thing."

"Another mystery solved!" He turned off the set and tossed the remote onto a table, then wrapped his long arms around her. Her hands on his shoulders, she rested her cheek against his chest. Before long, his hands began to wander. She pulled back.

"House, I can't...not yet," she said. "I'm still taking baby steps here."

He looked so hurt that she knew she had to explain further.

"I've been subservient all my life, filling the demands and taking care of the needs of everyone around me. I still have years yet of meeting my children's needs. I can't take on any more until I meet some of my own."

"But what if my needs and yours coincide?" he asked.

She had to admit it. "They do, at least some of them."

"Then why can't I take care of your needs and my own at the same time?"

She didn't know the answer to that. What was he offering to do? The question was really rhetorical anyway. Her eyes met his. "Just give me a little longer. Can you do that?"

"I'll try," he said in a little boy tone, but he was smiling. He could tell that her 'little longer' wouldn't be long at all.


	12. Chapter 12

_I thought I'd posted this last weekend, but when I went to post chapter 13, I found that I hadn't. So I'll post 12 now and 13 on Monday before we leave on another trip._

**Chapter 12.**

The next morning as they ate their breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast, Colin asked his mother "Is Dad coming for us this morning?"

"It's Saturday, so I expect he'll be here at 10:30 or so like last week. I didn't really talk to him about it."

The children finished eating, then went into the family room. They'd decided to play some more with the Sims game. They didn't really need House to do that, although Addie thought it would be even more fun if he were there.

By 11:00 there was still no sign of Jack. Dee decided to call him. There was no answer at the number he'd given her for the apartment where he was living. She tried his cellphone but it was out of service. She wondered where he was, but decided to give him another hour. If he didn't show up or call by then, she'd assume he wasn't coming and plan on doing something with the kids herself.

A half hour later, Addie and Colin came into the kitchen where she was unloading the dishwasher.

"Where's Dad?" Colin asked.

"Isn't he coming?" Addie wanted to know.

What could she tell them? "I couldn't reach him before. I'll try again." She picked up the phone, but the responses were the same, that is, no answer.

"Maybe he went to see Grandma," Colin suggested.

She should have thought of that. She called Regina immediately.

"Hi, Regina. How are you today?" she asked.

"Feeling better and better," her mother-in-law responded.

"That's good. Is Jack there with you?" she asked.

"Why, no. I haven't talked to him since yesterday afternoon when he stopped by."

"Oh." She didn't want to alarm the older woman, so she downplayed her concern. "Well, he never said whether he was taking the kids out today, and they've been asking. I guess he had other plans."

"I'm sure that's the case, although he should have told you," Regina said. "Are the children very disappointed?"

Dee looked at their faces before answering. "A little. I guess they were just expecting him to take them to lunch. I'll find something else to do with them that they'll like."

"I'm sure you will. And call me if you hear from Jack." It was apparent that Regina was beginning to worry despite Dee's efforts.

"I will," Dee said. "I'll talk to you later." When she hung up, she was already thinking about how she could make up for the kids' disappointment.

"He wasn't at Grandma's, was he?" Colin stated.

"No."

"He's not coming," Addie said.

"Kids, it's not like he promised."

"He doesn't want to see us anymore." Addie sounded so sad.

"Oh, honey!" Dee took her daughter in her arms. "Why don't we plan a fun day, just the three of us," she suggested.

The children seemed skeptical.

"How about pizza for lunch, and then we can go to a movie."

"Can we see the Horton movie?" Addie asked. "I was going to ask Dad to take us."

"Colin, what do you think? Is that OK with you, too?" Dee asked.

"I guess so," he said. He wanted to see it, but didn't want anyone to think he was a baby.

"Well, then it's settled. We'll have pizza, then go to the movies." Dee was happy to see the smiles returning to her kids' faces.

They were just about to leave when the phone rang. Dee saw from the caller ID that it was Jack's cellphone.

"Hi, Jack. Where were you earlier?" She bit her tongue as soon as she said it. She didn't want to sound accusatory. "The kids were wondering if you were coming by today," she finished lamely.

"That's why I'm calling, uh, I'm not going to be able to," he said. "Something came up."

She could have sworn she heard someone in the background. Maybe it was the TV. But then a female voice distinctly said, "Jack, who's on the phone?"

"Uh, look, I gotta go," Jack said, and hung up.

Dee closed her eyes and shook her head. Finally she looked up. "That was your dad," she told the kids. She used his words to explain. "He said something came up and he won't make it today."

"That's OK," Colin said. "We already have plans, don't we?"

"Yes we do," she said, smiling at him.

Dee took the children to see their grandmother on Sunday. Addie was full of things to tell her about the movie they'd seen. Regina smiled as the child went into minute detail, as much as she could remember, about the film. Every once in a while Colin would correct what she was saying, but it wasn't in a mean way. Regina was happy to find that Colin had enjoyed his Saturday, too. She knew how disappointed both children had been.

But eventually Addie's descriptions wound down, and the kids ran off to the living room where their most favorite thing in their grandmother's home had a place of honor. The piano. They could each play a little. She'd taught them. So they settled in, taking turns to play.

Regina took the opportunity to tell Dee, "Jack was here for a little while earlier today. He brought me lunch from my favorite bistro, but then he had to leave again. Dee, is he seeing someone?"

Dee looked down at the floor, then into her mother-in-law's eyes. "It would seem so. There was a woman with him when he finally called yesterday. I didn't want to say anything when I called to let you know we'd heard from him, but I guess I should have."

They thought they were talking quietly, but not quietly enough. Colin and Addie heard their conversation. It confused Addie, so she asked her brother, "What did Grandma mean 'seeing someone'?"

"I think Dad has a girlfriend. Someone he likes better than Mom."

"Oh, like Mom feels about Uncle Greg?" Addie asked.

"I guess," Colin wasn't sure. There'd been so many changes in his life over the past few months and they all had to do with his parents' feelings. He didn't understand adults. He thought that when you loved someone, you'd love them forever.

Dee and Regina came into the living room to see what the children were doing, since they no longer heard the piano.

"Will you each play something for me?" Regina requested. "Then we can all have some of the cake I have in the kitchen."

Monday the children went to school and Dee went into work at the hospital, as usual. They were all comfortable now with this routine. But in the evening, Colin waited until his mother had gone off to give Addie a bath before he picked up her cell phone from the counter and looked for Dr. House's numbers in the list on the phone. He tried the home number, but there was no answer.

He decided to leave a message. "Dr. House, it's Colin. Uh, Colin Worthington." He didn't know how many Colins the doctor might know. "Um, I have to talk to you. Oh, but don't call back 'cause Mom will answer. Or Addie. And I really need to..."

"Colin, my man, what is it?" House cut in, curious about why the kid would call.

"I have to ask you something," Colin said. "I can't ask Mom."

"OK" House said. He doubted he could help. "But why didn't you ask your dad?" He figured it was a male thing.

"Because he doesn't care about us anymore. He didn't even come to take us out on Saturday." Colin wondered if he should tell, but it wasn't really a secret, was it? "He has a girlfriend."

House sighed. "So what's the question, kid?"

"Well, this girl in my class? Abby. Well, she kissed me today."

House could sense the boy's embarrassment and confusion. He WAS only seven.

"What should I do?" Colin asked.

"Do you like her?" House asked.

"Not really."

"Is she pretty?"

"Well, yeah. But kinda dumb. She never does her homework and she fails every test."

House thought a minute. "Tell you what. You promise her that she can kiss you again if she aces the next spelling test or math test or something."

"Huh?" But it didn't take long for Colin to get the idea. "How about both?"

"That'll work." Sharp kid, House thought.

"Thanks, Dr. House."

"That's not really what you wanted to talk about, was it?" House asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean I did need advice." Colin was obviously hedging.

"But?"

"Dr. House, why would my dad do that?" he blurted. "And don't say I'll understand when I'm older."

"OK, I won't. I don't know myself why your dad would rather be with his new girlfriend than with you."

"Would you ever make Mom leave us?"

House had to be honest with himself. That's exactly what he wanted, to have Dee return to him without any baggage, including her kids. And yet he also knew that they were a part of her, a part of who she was.

"I couldn't make her do that," House said. "She loves you and your sister too much. She'd never turn her back on you, for me or anyone else."

"But she left before."

"She wasn't leaving you, kid. She needed to think, but then when she had amnesia, she couldn't think. And when she remembered, she chose to be with you."

"Oh."

"You've got a great mom. She's gonna need your help now."

"She needs yours too," Colin said.

"So we'll help her together" House told him, wondering how he came to be giving advice to a seven-year-old boy.

House was not about to reveal what Colin had told him in confidence, not even to the boy's mother. He was even reluctant to tell her about his phone call. But he was curious about what was happening with Jack and how Dee was handling it.

So the next day, he made a point to stop in Cuddy's anteroom just before noon to see if Dee was free for lunch. He didn't think she'd object to a meal with him since she'd invited him to her home the previous Friday night. The way her crooked smile lit up her face and her gray eyes shone when she saw him made him glad he'd stopped in.

"Hi, I was just thinking about you," she said.

"What part?" he asked with one raised eyebrow.

She chuckled. "Thanks for never changing. No, actually, I was wondering if you wanted to do something with the kids and me next Saturday."

"Sure," he said automatically, but then realized he shouldn't know about Jack's latest snub of his kids. "Don't they spend Saturdays with their father?"

She shrugged her narrow shoulders. "He doesn't seem interested in seeing them."

"Bummer. For the kids especially." He thought of all the times his father hadn't shown up when he'd wanted him to. "What were you thinking for Saturday?"

"If it's still warm, we can have a picnic."

House scrunched up his face. "Not my idea of a fun day."

"Well, we'll think of something," she said. "So why're you here?"

"I'm hungry."

It could have been a suggestive remark, but knowing House as she did, Dee knew he meant it literally. She smirked at him. "OK, big boy, how 'bout I treat you to a Reuben?" She got up, grabbed her purse, and linked her arm in his.

"Thought you'd never ask." He smirked back. They walked toward the cafeteria. "So, Jerk didn't show on Saturday?" House asked.

Dee shook her head. "The kids were very disappointed. I took them for pizza and a movie."

"You shoulda called me."

"Except the reason Jack didn't show was that he has a new gal pal," she explained.

"And you decided not to throw me in their faces, huh?" he surmised.

"Yeah, something like that. I know they had fun with you on Friday night, but I wasn't sure that you or they were ready for more so soon."

House nodded. Then he sighed. "Dee, this is all so new for me. I'm just...feeling my way with them. I don't want to mess it up."

"Greg, I know you're making the effort for me. Just don't try too hard, OK? Be as natural as you can with them. They already like you."

"I know that Addie does, but..."

"Colin, too. I can tell that he trusts you more than he ever trusted Jack. And seeing you playing with them, I can understand why."

House was beginning to believe that, but of course, he couldn't tell her the clincher. "So how do you feel about Jack's latest?"

"It's strange, I just feel sorry for the kids, but I don't feel anything myself" she replied. "I knew I didn't love him any more, but I'm beginning to think I don't even like him."

Colin was having lunch as usual with his best friend Peter, a slight boy with glasses that dwarfed his thin face. They sat at a table in the school cafeteria, eating their sandwiches.

"So are you gonna let Abby kiss you again?" Peter asked. He'd been there the day before when the girl approached his friend and, without warning, kissed him.

Colin shook his head and smiled a sly smile. "Dr. House said I should tell her she could only kiss me if she gets a hundred on the next spelling test and the next math test."

Peter laughed. "She'll never do that."

Colin nodded. "I told him she was pretty but dumb."

Peter agreed. "Is he your doctor?"

"No, he's a friend of my mom's and he diagnosed my grandma," Colin told his friend.

"Oh" Peter said. "He must be smart. But why did you ask him instead of your dad?"

"I haven't seen my dad," was all Colin was willing to admit, even to Peter. "And Dr. House is very smart. He knows all kinds of things. He got me the new Sims game and played it with me and Addie."

"He sounds like my Uncle Jerry," Peter said. "I can ask him anything."

"Yeah, Dr. House is like that."

The rest of the week passed quickly. Colin had suggested that they have pizza again on Saturday, and then play miniature golf. When Dee told House, he didn't object. In fact, she thought she saw a brief smile cross his face but she may have been mistaken.

On Saturday morning he arrived at the house at 11 on his motorcycle, and was letting the kids admire it when Jack drove up. A twenty-something blond with very red lipstick remained in the car as he got out.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Colin asked, completely surprised.

"It's Saturday. Holly and I are here to take you out today," Jack replied.

"But we were going for pizza and miniature golf with Mom and Uncle Greg," Addie protested.

"We didn't expect you," Dee explained.

"So you thought you'd expose them to your boyfriend?" he sputtered. He didn't expect an answer. "C'mon, kids," he ordered.

"But..." Addie looked at her mother in alarm.

"We're going with Mom and Dr. House," Colin insisted. "We had plans."

"What? I miss one week and you're turning on me too? You ungrateful little..."

"Jack! That's enough!" Dee told him. "You have no idea how disappointed they were last week, but they were finally accepting it. Don't think you can play with their emotions like that. I won't stand for it!"

Jack stared at her, then seemed to shrug. "Ah, who needs this!" He walked away in a huff, got back in the car and drove off.

Dee knelt down and put a comforting arm around her daughter who was on the verge of tears.

"I'm never gonna talk to him again!" Colin vowed.

"He's your father," Dee told him calmly. "Despite how he's acted, he does love you. And you love him."

"No I don't," Addie muttered into her mother's shoulder.

"So, who's hungry?" House asked to break through all of the emotions, including the empathy he was beginning to feel for the kids.

They brightened a bit, but Addie said, "I don't think I am."

"Oh, c'mon," her mother coaxed. "You love pizza."

"Well..."

They got into Dee's SUV with House driving and Dee directing him to their favorite pizza place. It was an old-fashioned pizza parlor, serving east coast-style thin crust pizza, so hot it burned the roof of your mouth, and so drippy with cheese that you needed several napkins.

Dee remembered how much pizza House could devour at one sitting and ordered two large pies, one plain cheese and the other loaded with sausage and peppers.

"I never had that kind," Colin said when they came out, delivered on their round and flat metal pans.

"Try it," House urged.

The boy did and immediately decided it was even better than the plain kind he usually ate.

Addie wasn't willing to try it, but didn't need much persuasion to eat a piece of the other pie. By the time they'd all stuffed themselves, they were laughing.

Next they drove to a miniature golf range closer to Princeton. House had decided that, although he couldn't handle a round of regular golf, this might be fun. He wouldn't need to swing so powerfully so the strain on his right leg would be much less. True, he couldn't ride the course in a golf cart, but it would be a lot less walking.

They got their clubs and balls and went to the first hole, a simple straight shot with no obstacles. No one objected when Dee helped Addie hit her ball across the Astroturf. Colin insisted on keeping score.

They were all off to a good start with the adults getting a hole in one and the kids taking only two strokes each.

The second hole had a little hill in the middle and took a little more skill, but they each managed it in two or three shots. As the went along, it become more and more difficult. They'd reached the eighth hole where the golfer had to get the ball passed a windmill, timing the shot so that the vanes didn't deflect the ball. Colin went first, but just as he was about to swing, they felt the first raindrop.

House and Dee looked at each other and then up at the increasing cloud cover. They knew they'd never finish the course before the drizzle turned into a downpour.

"Kids, I guess we'll have to finish the game another time," Dee told them.

"Aaww!" they said in unison. But they headed back to the parking lot with the other 'golfers' and were given rain checks as they exited.

"Now what?" House asked.

"We're nearer your place than ours," Dee said.

House debated briefly whether he wanted to take the kids to his apartment, but in the end decided it didn't matter. It was bound to happen sooner or later. In fact he'd been kind of expecting it.


	13. Chapter 13

_We're off on another trip with out travel trailer tomorrow, but here the promised chapter:_

**Chapter 13.**

The found a parking spot not far from number 221. Dee used the umbrella she kept in the SUV to protect the kids as they went up the stairs and into the vestibule. House quickly unlocked his apartment door, and let them all in.

"You have a piano!" were the first words out of Addie's mouth.

"Addie," Dee warned as the girl approached it, putting her two bunnies on the bench and reaching to touch the keys.

House steeled himself, asking, "Do you know how to play?"

"Regina taught them a little on her piano, but they haven't been able to practice much," Dee told him. "Jack and I had talked about getting one, but it never happened." She smiled. "Guess I should buy one now."

"Do you play all those guitars?" Colin asked with awe in his voice.

"Not all at once," House replied, earning a laugh.

"I like this chest." Addie had moved on from the piano, somehow sensing that House didn't want her to play it.

"It's your mother's."

Both of the children looked at Dee.

"I lived here when I had amnesia," she explained. "I got that to hold my clothes." 

Colin had never really thought about where his mother had lived. He remembered that she said that Dr. House took care of her. No wonder she knew him so well.

"You kids wanna watch a movie?" House offered.

"Sure," Colin said and his sister nodded.

But going through his collection, House realized most weren't suitable for kids their ages. He finally pulled out 'Pirates of the Caribbean'. Maybe a little gory, but they should like it. He put it in the player and the two kids sat down on the couch to watch.

House went into the kitchen for a beer. Dee followed him. "Sorry, the only thing I've got for them to drink is water," House told her, taking out three bottles and handing them to her.

"That's fine," she said, smiling at him. When she returned from bringing the kids theirs, she leaned against the counter next to him.

"How did it feel to tell Jerk off?" House asked.

Her crooked grin touched him. "Strangely satisfying. I suppose I've been wanting to do that for a long time." She took a drink of water and then focused on the bottle. "I have a meeting with a lawyer on Monday to talk about formalizing the separation, and setting up visitation and child-support."

"And you're worried about Jack's reaction?" he guessed.

"Yeah." She nodded and looked up at him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being understanding, for encouraging me," she said. "I wasn't sure how much I could do on my own. But you've stood back and let me try."

"You're stronger than you think," he said. "Don't ever doubt yourself."

They joined the kids in the living room. The movie was at a scary part, and Addie climbed onto her mother's lap, clutching Marble and Pebble, and burying her head in Dee's chest when it got too intense. But then she looked back to the screen, still intrigued.

"Mom, are there really pirates?" Colin asked at one point.

"Not any more," Dee replied.

"Actually, there are some, but they're far away from New Jersey," House told him. He'd been reading reports about pirates off the coast of Africa.

"That's good. I mean Jack Sparrow's funny but some of the others are really mean."

"Are there really ghosts?" Addie practically whispered.

"They're not supposed to be ghosts. Just not dead and not alive," her brother explained.

"It's just a story, honey," Dee told Addie.

They were coming to the end of the movie. House could see that Addie didn't understand everything that happened but she was smiling when it finally ended.

"Is that the end?" Colin asked.

"There are two more movies in the series," House replied.

"We'll save them for another time," Dee said. "It's stopped raining. Time to go home."

"I'll go with you," House said. "My bikes still at your house."

"Come and stay for supper," she invited.

"Yes, please?" Addie pleaded.

Colin didn't object.

"Sure." Who was he to pass up a free meal from one of his favorite chefs? They headed back to the SUV.

They drove back to the house with the kids still talking about the movie. But then the talk turned to supper.

"Can we have chicken poma john?" Addie asked.

"Oh, honey, I don't think I have all the ingredients," Dee replied, trying to come up with an alternative that they'd all like. "How about chili?" she suggested. "I think I've still got plenty left from Wednesday night."

"Yeah!" Colin cheered.

House nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"Food sounds good to you," Dee quipped.

They waited for Addie to agree. Looking at her in the rearview mirror, House saw her think it over. "OK. But can you make the chicken again soon? Please?"

Dee chuckled. "Sure." They'd reached the house and she let everyone inside. "I'll go get out the chili and start reheating it. Why don't you set the table, Addie."

The little girl didn't object at first.

"And I'll show Dr. House what we've done with our Sims characters," Colin offered.

Addie's face fell. "I wanted to show him, too."

House made a face at Colin. "Should we wait for her?"

"Maybe if you help her, she'll be done quicker," Dee suggested.

So the two kids quickly set four places at the table, then took House to the family room and turned on the computer.

"We made up a family," Colin explained, showing House the characters, a woman and two kids, and a dog.

"We always wanted a dog," Addie said.

House realized that they were beginning to think that a woman and two kids could be enough for a family. So where did he fit in? But then he was amazed that he wanted to.

"So you have to have a character that comes to visit," Colin said, echoing his thoughts.

"And maybe move in?" Addie added, more tentatively.

He suddenly knew he was in trouble because he was considering agreeing with them.

"Supper's ready!" Dee called. "Go wash up," she ordered, and House knew she meant him, too.

The chili was flavorful and meaty, just the way House liked it. He was surprised that it wasn't too spicy for the kids, although they did drink lots of water with it. Dee also served cornbread, the kind with actual corn kernels in it.

"Mom's a good cook, isn't she Dr. House?" Colin asked.

"Yes, she is," he said, smiling at her and thinking back to the way she'd surprised him with the dishes she'd learned to make watching the Food Channel.

"And Dr. House is a good eater," Dee said with her trademark smile.

After supper, House went back to playing with the kids. They came up with a scenario where House's character took the woman and children (and the dog) on a trip to Disney World. House tried to convince Colin and Addie that Universal Studios was waaay cooler, but they were still at an age where they wanted to see Mickey and his friends. They bought plane tickets and made hotel reservations as part of the game, and then they spent forty-five minutes talking about which rides to go on.

Finally it was Addie's bedtime. She made House and Colin promise not to continue without her. Instead they started a game on House's Gameboy while Dee got Addie ready for bed.

When Dee returned, she sat in a chair and watched the man and boy playing together on the couch. She couldn't remember Jack ever playing with their son. The game ended, and Dee sent Colin off to bed, then joined House on the couch.

She leaned into him, resting her right cheek on his chest. His arm encircled her shoulders and he pulled her even closer. Then he began kissing her left ear, and the soft skin of her neck. She lifted her head and turned it to kiss his lips. She'd missed his kisses, sometimes gentle, sometimes demanding. The day had been good so far, and was about to get even better.

His long fingers snaked into the V of her shirt, touching the swell of her breasts above her bra. She wondered if she should lead him up the stairs. Would the climb bring him so much pain that he'd regret it? But the decision was made for her. He stood and held out his left hand for hers as he grabbed his cane.

"If I go up, I'm not coming down again until the morning," he warned.

She nodded her acceptance.

He took it slow, but it wasn't that bad with her by his side all the way up the wide staircase. They reached the landing and she led him to her bedroom. Once inside, they began to help each other undress, stopping often to touch and kiss each other.

"I've missed you so much," she admitted, stroking his chest, his flat stomach, his hips. "And I've missed my favorite part of your anatomy the most." Her fingers and mouth showed him how much.

He didn't have to tell her how much he'd missed this intimacy with her. The response of his body spoke for him. He saw how her eyes shown with excitement, how her nipples darkened, how flushed her cheeks were becoming. He moved her toward the bed, shoving the coverings aside, and forcing her onto her back, and began to straddled her.

She pulled him down with her. The feel of him against her evoked so many wonderful memories. She knew she had to have him inside her again.

They lost themselves in their lovemaking, at once familiar and exciting. The need, the urgency continued to build until it threatened to engulf them. And still they rode the wave of sensations, together again, until that last ultimate surge.

Afterwards, they lay, cuddled together as they had so many times before. It may have been a different place, but they were the same two people, with the same needs and desires.

House slowly opened his eyes the next morning with a strange sense of well-being. Well, strange for him. Memories of the night before made him smile. But as he came more fully awake, he sensed something was wrong. It wasn't that he was in a strange bed. It was that he was in it alone. The warmth of another body next to him was gone.

She must be in the bathroom, he thought. He listened for sounds coming from that direction. What he heard, however, was very disconcerting. Sobs. He was out of bed faster than he thought possible. The bathroom door was locked.

He banged on it. "Dee! Open up! Delia, what's wrong?"

A ragged intake of breath, a too-quick response. "Nothing's wrong. Nothing."

"Then come out!" he ordered.

After a hesitation, the door opened. She padded past him in bare feet, reached for a robe, and pulled it tightly around herself.

"Dee, look at me," he pleaded.

She glanced at him quickly, seemingly focused on his nose, certainly not his eyes or lips, then quickly away.

"OK, what is it?" he asked, trying to be patient. He stood facing her, his arms folded in front of him, waiting for an explanation.

"Last night...last night was a mistake," she announced, eyes still on her polished toenails.

"Well, I knew you couldn't really love me, but don't tell me you didn't enjoy it as much as I did."

"Greg, I'm married." She finally looked at him. "Jack and I haven't even signed the separation papers yet. I can't...I can't just..."

"Doesn't seem to be stopping Jerk." His voice betrayed his growing anger.

"I just can do it," she cried. "Not yet."

"Fine!"he shouted. "But when you finally decide that it's time, don't expect me to be waiting!" He found his scattered clothes and put them on. He opened the door, limped through it and slammed it behind him.

She heard him make his way down the stairs. Soon after the front door slammed, too, and then she heard the sound of his motorcycle zooming off. Her crying began again, this time even more uncontrollable. Tears drenched her cheeks. She almost didn't hear the tentative knock at her door before Addie opened it, but she had enough warning to wipe her eyes and face with her sleeve, and sniff back the remaining tears.

"Mom, who was here?" Addie asked. "Did Daddy come back again?"

Dee chose to answer only the second question. "No. Your father wasn't here."

"You're crying!" Addie noticed, coming closer.

Dee shook her head. "I just woke up, and I think I'm getting a cold" she lied. She'd have to put on a smiling face for her perceptive kids. They'd been through so much lately, and didn't need to be exposed to her turmoil. "Why don't you go downstairs. I'll be there in a few minutes to fix you some French toast."

"OK," the little girl said, but she didn't really believe that her mom just had a cold. "Come on, Marble. Let's go find Pebble and go to the kitchen for breakfast," she told the bunny in her right arm.

When she was gone, Dee forced herself to go into the bathroom and wash her face, but it didn't help much. In the mirror, her eyes still looked red and puffy. "I'll make it through this, one day at a time," she vowed to herself.

Colin had heard the slamming doors, too. He joined his sister in the kitchen. "Do you know who was here?" he asked.

Addie shook her head. "Mom wouldn't tell me. She tried to pretend that she was OK, but she was crying."

Colin tried to figure out what was going on. Then he saw something on the counter that shouldn't be there. "Isn't that Dr. House's Gameboy?" he asked.

"Maybe he left it last night," his sister suggested.

"Or maybe he didn't leave until this morning," he speculated. His eyes went wide. "That's what that other noise was, his motorcycle!" He felt proud of himself, he'd solved a mystery.

"Mom can give the Gameboy back to him tomorrow" Addie said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Colin agreed.

"She said she's gonna make French toast," she announced.

"Great!" Colin said, the thought of food pushing away his questions about why Dr. House left so early, before he even had breakfast.

It wasn't long before Dee came down. She busied herself preparing their food. When the children talked to her about what they wanted to do that day, she made herself focus on them but then Colin said, "Dr. House left his GameBoy," and pointed to the electronic toy. All her resolve to be cheerful began to dissolve.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

On Monday morning, Dee arrived at the hospital much earlier than usual. She knew House never arrived before ten, and usually much later, but she wanted to be sure he wasn't in his office when she left him his GameBoy.

Sure enough, the office was empty. The outer door was locked, but she was able to enter through his conference room.

The office held his scent. Every item in it reminded her of him. She fought to ignore it all as she left the electronic game on his desk, smiling ruefully at the note the kids had insisted on writing, then left quickly for the safety of her own office.

She tried to focus on her work and her upcoming appointment with the divorce lawyer. But, somehow, her heart wasn't on the donor files. She just wanted the divorce to be over without the shouting and arguing she feared.

She was a little concerned about the visitation terms. Jack might want to see the children a lot or not much at all, although she was sure he didn't want custody of the kids. She might be petty thinking so, but it was likely he felt they'd interfere with the life he wanted for himself. Though that was OK with her, she was sure the kids would feel even more hurt than they already did, smarting from his acts of rejection.

She forced herself to analyze the data she'd gathered about donor purchases of benefit tickets, and their actual attendance at the events. It all seemed so trivial. Once she finished this task, she'd be able to put a report together for Cuddy. The hospital administrator wanted it before the next fundraiser. It was a lot of work, but maybe it was good after all that she had this to do to distract her.

House didn't arrive until eleven that morning. He'd been drinking all day on Sunday, and his head was pounding. He wondered if he looked as bad as he felt. His anger with Dee was unabated, and that didn't help.

How could she be so selfish? It was all about what she wanted! It hadn't been easy for him the past few weeks, having her so close. She was cordial, but she'd kept herself at arm's length. Saturday night he'd thought he'd finally come to the end of his long wait. He'd been so...not 'happy', he was never 'happy', but relaxed. She was finally giving him what he wanted. He'd even thought she'd enjoyed it too.

So what was that sh!t she pulled Sunday morning? Well, he'd told her!

He sat down heavily in his desk chair, then noticed the GameBoy. What was that doing here? He must have spent hours looking for it on Sunday, and it was here all the time.

The piece of paper beside it looked unfamiliar. Printed neatly on the light green sheet were just a few words.

We knew you'd be looking for this

Your friends

Colin and Addison Anne

His eyes stung unexpectedly. God, hangovers were the pits!

The lawyer's name was Chris Lomax. He'd handled various legal and financial documents for Dee's family for years, including her parents' wills. But Dee was the first member of the family to file for divorce. Not that Chris had never handled divorce cases before. They were actually a big part of his practice.

"Delia, nice to see you again," Chris said. He was an older man of medium height. He'd lost most of his hair years before, but still retained a fringe of white around his otherwise bald head. Clean-shaven, he wore rimless glasses and had developed an avuncular manner, soothing and supportive. That kept his clients coming back even when he didn't get the results they wanted, whatever their legal needs.

"Hi, Chris. I'm sorry I had to reschedule but my mother-in-law became ill and had to be hospitalized for a few days. I couldn't make it until she was well and home" Delia apologized.

"That's quite all right. So, how can I help you? Did you really say something about a divorce?"

"Jack and I agreed to separate a few weeks ago. I guess I need to file for divorce and work out custody," she began. "I'm not sure what he wants, but it seems pretty clear that he doesn't want full custody of the children. And then there's the house and support. I don't really know what the legal ramifications of all of this will be."

"I'm sorry to hear that the marriage is ending, but let's not get too far ahead of ourselves here. Isn't there any hope for a reconciliation?"

"No," she stated firmly. "We don't love each other any longer, if we ever really did. It seems that Jack has already moved on."

Chris' eyebrows went up, but only slightly. "Well, first of all we need to establish the grounds for the divorce."

"I suppose you could say mutual agreement, or irreconcilable differences, or whatever the usual grounds are," she suggested.

"The simplest is 'extreme cruelty', which doesn't really mean actual cruelty, just that you no longer get along." Chris had thought about everything Delia had told him. "Did Jack have an affair?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "But then I..." she sighed. She supposed she should tell him everything. "When I learned about it, I decided to take a trip, visit my sister, and take some time to think. But before I even left Jersey, I was mugged, and my car was stolen. I had amnesia for a while. During that time, I..." She still had trouble admitting it. "I fell in love with a man who was helping me. We...slept together." There, she'd said it.

"I guess you shouldn't use 'adultery' as cause, because he'd file a counterclaim. That gets messy. Still you didn't remember at the time that you were married and had two children, right?"

"No, I didn't remember. But that doesn't excuse it, does it? And even if it did, I...I still love the man I met. And we spent last Saturday night together." She practically choked over her feelings of guilt.

Chris rushed to reassure her. "Dee, you say that Jack has already moved on, didn't you?"

She nodded.

"Is it with the same woman? The one he had the affair with?" Chris prodded.

"No. Someone even younger and more attractive, what little I've seen of her."

"So why do you feel guilty?"

"In essence that's what Greg said." She grimaced ruefully. "Because two wrongs don't make a right. Because I was brought up to think that adultery was wrong."

"Greg is the man you love?"

"Yes. But we argued, and I'm not sure what it'll take to get him back again now," she cried.

"Do you want to?"

She nodded, lips pressed together. "I can't help how I feel."

"OK. I'll draw up a separation agreement for you. Let's take this one step at a time. Does Jack have a lawyer?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure he'll find one that will do whatever they have to in order to prevent me from getting anything from him."

"And the kids? Has Jack been spending any time with them?" Chris asked, beginning to take notes.

"The first couple of Saturdays after we separated he took them out for the afternoon, but the next one he didn't even show, and then this week he arrived with his girlfriend just as I was taking them out for the day with Greg."

"Then when we file for divorce, we'll ask for primary physical custody for you, and joint legal custody with visitation for him, usually one day each week and every other weekend. How does that sound?"

"OK, I guess. I have to tell you, the kids have been very hurt and rejected by his behavior. But what if he wants joint custody or full custody? Or on the other hand, what if he can't be bothered with visitation?"

"We'll just have to see what his counter offer is. I have to warn you that in New Jersey you have to be separated for 18 months with no reasonable expectation for reconciliation before you can begin divorce proceedings."

"Initially he said we could stay in the house, the kids and I. But I'm not sure I can handle the mortgage payments. I'm working part-time, and I have the money my parents left me, but it's probably not enough."

"You can file a complaint for separate maintenance and request child support. Both of your debts and property will be frozen. But meanwhile, usually in New Jersey the wife gets physical custody and lives in the primary residence with the children during the separation, and the husband is ordered to pay child support, sometimes spousal support, as well as the usual household bills including the mortgage payments."

"I guess that's what we'll do then. How long does this initial part take?" Dee asked.

"There's usually a 3-5 week wait until a court date to rule on the maintenance," Chris replied.

She nodded. "Thanks, Chris. I'm sorry to have to do this, but I don't think I have a choice."

"I'll do what I can to get you the best distribution of assets," he said. "Don't worry about the legal end of things. Just take care of those kids, OK?"

"Yes." Dee shook his hand and left, feeling a little relieved even though she was only now realizing what an ordeal she still had ahead of her.

Cuddy strode into House's office with a sense of purpose.

"You here to read me the riot act about your secretary, the tease?" he asked in an accusing tone.

"No, I have another case for you," she replied. "I still pay you to diagnose patients."

"Give it to Larry, Jew and Girly," he dismissed her.

"House, did something happen between you and Delia?"

"Ya know, I always thought couples had make up sex AFTER they argued," he said with an exaggerated look of confusion, but was he answering the question?

"House, what did you do?"

"Ask Ms. Hot and Cold. Because, frankly, I don't know."

The pain in his face that she'd seen after Delia went back to her family had returned. She knew she wouldn't get anywhere with him when he was in this kind of mood. She left him in his misery and took the patient file to the conference room.

"I've got a patient for you," she told the three fellows. "House wants you to get started reviewing the case." She glanced back at House's office, hoping he'd come out of this latest funk quickly.

She walked to the stairs but stopped when she heard Wilson calling her.

"Did House bite your head off like he did mine?" he asked when he'd caught up with her.

She nodded. "Something happened between House and Delia this weekend. He won't say what, of course. Maybe I should try to talk to her."

"Let me try," Wilson offered.

"You?"

"Yeah, why not? I'm a good listener. Women pour their sad tales out to me all the time."

Cuddy smiled at him ruefully. "So I've heard."

His boyish grin back made her feel that maybe, this time, he could help with House rather than make the situation worse.

Wilson walked back to Cuddy's office with her. Dee was at her desk, back from her appointment.

"Dr. Cuddy, I have an initial analysis for you," she told the administrator, handing her a multipage printout.

"Thanks Delia," Cuddy replied, taking the pile of paper and smiling as if Dee had just given her a birthday present. "I'll just go through these." She gave Wilson an encouraging smile and left him alone with Dee.

Suddenly he didn't know how to start. Maybe something completely benign.

"What kind of information are you analyzing for Cuddy? Or is it confidential?"

"It's just data on donors, primarily who bought benefit tickets and who attended. She wants it organized before the fundraiser next month," she told him. She swallowed and looked like she was trying to decide how to ask him something. "Wilson, you've known House a long time."

"What did he do?" Wilson groaned.

"He didn't do anything," she replied, shaking her head and biting her lip. "What do you do when he gets upset because you can't give him something he wants?"

"How do you know that's happened to me?" He chuckled. "OK, don't answer that. You can give it to him as soon as possible, or you can do nothing, hoping he'll eventually get over it, but I'm not sure there won't be permanent damage to your relationship."

"I told him I couldn't...couldn't be with him because I'm not divorced yet," she admitted.

Wilson whistled. "It takes a long time to go from separation to divorce in New Jersey. Believe me, I know."

"Yeah, I just found out that Jack and I have to be separated eighteen months first. What do I do meanwhile?"

"Dee, do you love House?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"So what's the problem?"

"Did you ever cheat on any of your wives?"

Wilson hesitated, but he felt he owed her the truth. "Yes, I did. But then my last wife cheated on me."

"That doesn't excuse it," she argued.

"Are you worried about what others will think?" he asked.

His question caught her unawares. Of course that was part of it! Maybe she wasn't ready yet to let go of her need to please others, to be what they expected her to be.

She'd been quiet for so long that Wilson had to ask, "Dee, what is it?"

"I've been determined to become the type of woman who makes decisions and acts without thinking about what any one else wants, but the only one I've disappointed was Greg, and I certainly haven't been thinking about what I want either."

"So what are you going to do now?" he asked.

"Convince Greg that I'm ready to give him what he wants, and what I want, too!"

"It won't be easy," he warned.

"I know, but I have to try."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

Now that she'd made up her mind, Dee wasn't sure how to start. She knew House was very disappointed and probably angry, too. She'd been so surprised and happy about how well he'd curbed his anger when she'd first returned to the hospital, how understanding and even patient he'd been. But she'd taken to heart the things he'd said before he left her house Sunday morning.

Still, he'd implied that if he didn't have to wait too long...She got up from her desk, and poked her head through Cuddy's doorway.

"Mind if I take a break for fifteen minutes?" she asked, figuring that if she hadn't settled things with House by then, it would take a lot more than the groveling she was planning.

"Should I prepare myself for House storming in here, demanding your head, or at least that I fire you?" Cuddy asked.

"I hope not!" Dee replied with a grimace.

"Good luck!" Cuddy told her, then went back to Dee's report.

Dee took the elevator to House's floor. She had a sudden thought that he might be busy. Cuddy had given him a new patient, a new puzzle, and he might have buried his emotions, whatever they were, in the case.

Sure enough, his office was empty, and so was the conference room. She entered his office to wait for him to return. The Game Boy she'd left him that morning sat on his desk and the note from her kids was opened and lying next to it. She hoped that was a good sign.

She didn't hear him come up behind her.

"Now what?" he barked.

She turned and faced him. "I came to apologize," she said.

He harrumphed and said, "Not good enough."

"What do you want me to say?" she pleaded.

"Whatever happened to the Delia who 'wanted to find out who I am and stop trying to be what everyone else wants me to be'?" he asked in a falsetto pitched even higher than her voice.

"So it's OK with you if I don't do everything you want, don't give you what you want?"

"Dee, what do YOU want?" he asked.

She swallowed. "I want you and my kids," she said. "I don't want to care about what anyone else will say."

He rubbed his brow. "But you do care." A statement of fact.

"Yes," she whispered. "I feel like I failed a test. I know I disappointed my family." She saw his eyes dim. "But my feelings for you greatly exceed my sense of guilt," she told him. "And I don't want to wait more than eighteen months."

He needed to think that through before reacting to her comment about her feelings. He didn't want to be optimistic. "Why eighteen months?"

"Jack and I have to be separated eighteen months before I can file for divorce," she explained.

House nodded. "So where does that leave us?"

"I don't know, except that I want you in my life and in my children's lives"

"You're gonna have to be more explicit than that," he demanded.

So he really was letting her decide. She took a deep breath, then let it out, very conscious of his eyes studying her. 'Do it' she told herself. 'Say it'. "I want you to move in with us." She couldn't breath as she waited for his response.

Gregory House was rarely shocked. But it did happen. Occasionally. And this was one of those times. He gulped. It certainly wasn't what he expected. He couldn't keep from smiling. House knew what it had taken for her to decide that. She was taking a chance and going against everything she'd been taught. But now the ball was in his court. Could he do what she wanted?

If it was just Dee, there'd be no question. He might have preferred to have her move back in with him. But the kids? Well, that was another story. He didn't know what part she wanted him to play with them, or if he could do it.

Well, he couldn't be less brave than she was. He nodded finally and said, "We can give it a try." But he wasn't willing to commit for the long term.

She smiled, then kissed his cheek. "I have to get back to work," she said. "Chicken Cacciatore for dinner OK?"

He smiled back. His mouth was already salivating. This might turn out even better than he expected. He watched as she practically skipped off.

As the afternoon progressed, though, Dee began to have second thoughts about her precipitous decision. How would her kids react to having House move in? They'd been through so much lately. They liked him, but how would they take having him living with them?

What would Regina or her own sister think? And what about Jack? Well, she didn't care how he felt about it, but she was worried a little about what he'd do.

And what about her friends at the hospital? She thought her boss would applaud anything that would distract House. The rest of them would probably want them both to be happy...

'You're doing it again!' she scolded herself. 'Stop it! It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks or says.'

But it did matter if her actions affected Colin and Addie. She had to decide how to tell them, and soon.

Cuddy had been gone when Dee returned from House's office. Dee remembered that the administrator had a meeting scheduled about the plans for the fundraiser. But Cuddy returned as Dee prepared to leave for the day.

"How'd it go with House?" she asked.

"Well, you won't find him lying in wait in your office with a litany of complaints," Dee replied.

Her boss raised an eyebrow.

Time to test the waters. "I asked him to move in with us."

Cuddy narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into?"

"No. But I had to make a bold move to convince him that I was serious about us," Dee replied to defend her actions.

"It won't be easy, but I bet you can pull it off, and it's possibly the best thing to do," Cuddy said with a smile.

"I guess we'll find out."

Cuddy nodded, then changed the subject. "Your data was invaluable at the meeting," she said, indicating the folder she was carrying. "We now know that many of our contributors buy tickets, attend and then donate more, a small number buy tickets but never show, although some of them make sizable contributions, and some don't do either. We can tell from the stats what percentage to have food and drinks for, and we can eliminate a small part of our mailing list."

"Glad to help," Dee said, smiling with pride. "Well, I'd better get going. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Dee. And good luck. I think you'll need it."

Dee drove to the preschool, rehearsing in her head how she'd tell Addie that House was moving in. When she arrived, she parked the car and went in. She found her daughter waiting for her with a serious frown on her pretty little face.

"Addie, what's wrong?" she asked, as they walked together to the car.

"Kaitlyn didn't want to play with me today. She only wanted to play with the new girl, Ashley."

"Well, why didn't you play with both of them?"

"They were playing a silly game, pretending to have a tea party. I didn't want any tea. That's for when you're sick," Addie explained.

Dee suppressed a smile. She wasn't about to remind her about the pretend games she played with Marble and Pebble. "So what did you do?"

"I played alone with Legos, but then Matthew and Ron wanted them and told me no girls allowed."

"Oh, you've had a terrible day, haven't you?" Dee asked sympathetically.

Addie nodded.

"Well, how about we go home, have a snack and then start supper? We're having Chicken Cacciatore."

"What's chicken catch-a-tory?"

"Chicken cooked with onions and mushrooms and tomatoes in a garlicky tomato sauce," Dee explained.

"OK," Addie agreed.

As she strapped her daughter into the car, Dee casually said, "Dr. House is coming for supper."

"Cool!" Addie replied with a grin. "Then he can play Sims with Colin and me," she said, back to her usual cheerful self. "Can he sleep over?"

Taken by surprise, Dee blustered, "I think we can convince him to stay." She got behind the wheel and drove away from the school.

"Awesome!" Addie said. As they drove home, Addie told her about the better things that had happened at school that day, her unhappiness almost forgotten.

Colin arrived home after school to find his mother and sister eating baby carrots dipped in ranch dressing.

"Colin, Uncle Greg is coming for supper!" Addie said, excitedly. "And we're making chicken catch-a-... What was it again, Mom?"

"Chicken cacciatore," Dee supplied with a smile. "Put your things away, Colin and come have some carrots with us. I need to talk to you both."

He was back quickly, anxious to hear what his mother had to say.

"First of all, I wanted to let you know I saw a lawyer today. Your father and I have to come to an agreement about when he'll be spending time with you."

"If he wants to spend any time with us, you mean," Colin said angrily.

"Well, we have to give him a chance to decide. Then he and I have to be separated for eighteen months before we can get a divorce."

"Is that a long time?" Addie wanted to know.

How could she explain that the grounds for a quicker divorce would mean a lot more disruption to their lives? That there'd be accusations and counter accusations? That it could get really ugly? The kids didn't need that, and frankly neither did she. "I don't want to have to fight with him. It's best for everyone if we can settle this peacefully."

"Oh." Colin said. He still wasn't sure what it would mean if his parents were divorced, but maybe this would give everyone time to get used to the idea.

"There's something else," Dee went on. "Addie told you that Dr. House is coming for supper. He's also going to be staying, moving in with us."

"We don't need him! I can take care of you and Addie," Colin declared.

"Oh, honey, it's not that we need a man here to take care of us, and if we did, I'm not sure he'd even want to. We're doing OK, the three of us, but I...like him. Don't you?"

"Well, yeah," Colin admitted grudgingly.

Dee watched his face as he thought about these changes from his seven-year-old point of view. She'd known he'd have more reservations than Addie.

Suddenly he asked, "Do you think he'll help me with my homework?"

Dee was surprised by the question. She didn't even know the answer. "You'll have to ask him."

"OK, I will," her son agreed.

Dee and Addie were in the kitchen, browning the chicken and onions for supper, when House rang the bell. Colin answered the door.

The tall doctor had his gym bag and a duffle slung over his left arm. He was as unsure as Colin about how this was going to work out.

"Mom and Addie are in the kitchen making supper," the boy announced.

"I understand there's chicken cacciatore on the menu tonight."

Colin nodded. "That's what Mom said."

"Good, cause I'm hungry." House put his bags down and hung his leather jacket on the coat tree in the entryway, then followed Colin to the family room.

"Um, I was doing my spelling homework," Colin said. Now that he had the opportunity, he was shy about asking for help. "Some of the words are hard to put into sentences."

House raised one eyebrow.

"Like 'grumpy'," Colin said. "I can't write 'Grumpy was one of the seven dwarves', can I?"

"Do you know what 'grumpy' means?" House asked, smiling at Colin's dilemma. But he wasn't about to tell him that people called him grumpy, among other things.

"Well, yes. It sorta means unhappy."

"OK, so how would you use 'unhappy' in a sentence?" House prompted.

Colin smiled. "'When I lost my favorite action figure it made me grumpy'."

House nodded once.

"Thanks, Dr. House. Mom wasn't sure you'd help me."

Before House could comment, Dee and Addie came in to greet House.

"Uncle Greg!" Addie shouted, launching herself at him, wrapping her small arms around his left leg. She'd already learned that the right one was off-limits.

Dee could only grin. She put a hand on House's shoulder and pecked his cheek. "Supper will be ready in less than an hour," she told him. "Would you like a beer while you wait?"

"That'll be good."

"Mom, Dr. House is helping me with my homework," Colin said.

"So you asked him?"

"Well, kind of." He looked up at the doctor to see what he'd say, but he was silent.

"Are you almost finished?" Dee asked.

"Yes."

"Good, and when you're done, you boys can go play while I finish supper. Addie, do you want to help me or stay with them?"

The little girl was torn. She didn't want to miss any of the fun her brother would be having with Uncle Greg, but she liked helping her mother. "Are you going to play SIMS?" she asked Colin.

He looked at House. "We'll wait for you, Addie," he said.

Dee smiled at him. He really was a good kid, but she knew he was struggling with a lot.

Once the woman and girl had retreated to the kitchen, Colin went back to his homework and was soon finished. He saw the look that House was giving him. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Depends on how you view acts of loving kindness." Colin didn't seem to understand, so House changed the subject. "Any more girls try to kiss you?"

Colin turned pink. "Not really. But I think your trick worked. The girl I told you about still hasn't gotten a hundred on any tests, but I think she's been trying."

They both heard and saw Addie returning from the kitchen. "Can we play now?" she asked. "Mom says supper will be ready in thirty minutes and that's enough time to play."

So the three went to play SIMS, picking up right where they'd left off.

Supper was wonderful. "Scrumptious," Colin pronounced. "Yummy," Addie agreed. House just asked for seconds. And Dee beamed with pleasure.

"What's for dessert?" House asked after he cleaned his plate for the second time.

"You have room for dessert?" Colin wondered.

"Depends on what it is," was the reply.

"Ice cream," Dee told them. "Vanilla, chocolate and Peanut Butter Cup."

"OK," House said.

"Which one?" Addie asked.

"All of the above."

Dee shook her head and smiled. "How about the other kids?"

"Chocolate," Colin said without a doubt.

"Hmmm, um, can I have all three like Uncle Greg?" Addie requested.

"Will you finish it all?" her mother wanted to know before she dished it out.

"Wellll... Just vanilla and Peanut Butter Cup, then," the girl finally said. She figured that if she didn't eat it all, her mother would finish hers. Or maybe Uncle Greg. 

Soon they were all digging into bowls of ice cream. When they were done (even Addie, but she had a smaller bowl), the little kids helped Dee clean up and then they asked House to get back to their game with them.

His character had moved in with the family that they'd created. He was curious about what they'd have his character do. It might give him a clue as to what they expected of him. Not that he cared whether he met their expectations. He was just there for the great food and sex with Dee, not necessarily in that order, or so he'd convinced himself.

"Can Superdoc (that was House's character of course) take the kids to the zoo?" Addie asked.

"I think he should take them to Great Adventure," her brother said.

"Oh, and then we, I mean THEY can go to the Safari Park too," Addie agreed.

Now miniature golf was one thing, but an amusement park? House began to wonder what he should say to dissuade them, but then realized it could be fun.

They had their characters plan the trip down to which rides they'd go on and what they'd have for lunch. But at 8:30 Dee sent her children off to get ready for bed, since it was a school night.

After she'd tucked them in, she joined House on the couch in the family room. "Did you have fun playing with the other kids?" she teased. Her lopsided grin made him smile in return.

"They want to go to Great Adventure. They want me to take them."

"Did they ask you to?"

"It was pretty obvious from the game," he replied.

"Jack never wanted to take them. They were only able to talk him into it once. I've taken them a couple of times without him," she said.

"Do you think they were trying to manipulate me?"

"You were about to bite, weren't you? They're pretty smart, but I don't think they're that devious. You have it in spades over them in the manipulation department."

House just smirked. "I used to like roller coasters," he mused. "But they don't exactly do anything for my leg."

"Oh. Well, cheer up. Colin and Addie are too short to ride most of the adult rides anyway."

House nodded, but decided to change the subject. "And I'm not here to talk," he reminded her, reaching out to caress her cheek.

"No, I guess not. C'mon, let's go on up."

He went to get the duffel bag and followed her to the stairs.

"Is that all you brought?" she asked, sounding surprised.

He didn't want to say that he wasn't sure how long this arrangement would last, but it was obvious enough.

She decided to downplay it, and grabbed the bag so he'd have an easier time climbing the stairs, then led the way up. He had a great view of her swaying hips and bottom.

She put the duffel on the floor near the dresser. "You can unpack later," she said, giving him a sultry look that lit up his eyes.

He took off his T-shirt and tossed it on top of the duffel. The climb hadn't been as bad as the last time he made it. He walked toward her with his awkward gait, needing to be nearer, but then a thought occurred to him. "You don't have to do this for me, Dee," he said, watching her undress.

"I'm not. I'm doing it for me," she insisted, unbuckling his belt and then helping him off with his jeans. "We were together for such a short time," she said, playing her hands across his chest and then down his sides, letting them come to rest on his buns of steel.

"Once I got my memory back, I realized how wonderful it truly was," she went on, pressing herself against him. The feel of his arousal excited her even more than she'd been before. "I love you, Greg, and I need you too." The desire in her gray eyes matched his own. She walked the few steps to the bed, and stretched out, pulling him on top of her.

He cupped her breasts, then found the more sensitive spot between her legs. Before long she was ready, and so was he. As they joined, all of his apprehensions faded. He knew they'd return, but for now he enjoyed the moment and the pleasure he felt with this woman.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

House woke with a feeling of disquiet. He did believe Dee when she said that she was ready for him to move in, that she believed she no longer cared about appearances, that he mattered as much to her as her kids. But the memory of Sunday morning, and his own insecurities, combined to keep him uneasy.

And then he felt a slim arm encircle his waist, and he heard a voice murmur "Morning, big guy," and his view of the world shifted again.

"I wish we could stay here like this forever," Dee said, snuggling closer. "Unfortunately, I've got to get up soon, and get the kids ready for school."

"Just a few more minutes," he pleaded, letting his fingers do the walking until they found her breasts and they rested. "I can definitely get used to this." He began to croon to her:

"_Lay down beside me, love me and hide me, _

_And kiss all the hurting of this world away._

_Hold me so close, that I feel your heartbeat_

_And don't ever wander away"_

Dee's clock radio came on, warring with his tune, but she hit the snooze button. That'd give them five more minutes. She could afford that.

But eventually she had to get up. She hadn't realized how hard it would be to leave his warm embrace. She kissed him soundly and did what she had to do.

After she showered and returned to the bedroom, he watched her get dressed, his blue eyes admiring her womanly figure, round in the right places with a slim waist and long lean legs.

"Once Colin is off to his school bus, I'll take Addie to preschool and continue on to the hospital," she told him. No need to change her routine. "Get up when you're ready. I'll leave you some food and coffee."

With that she kissed him again and left to make the children's breakfast. The kids soon joined her in the kitchen, dressed and ready for school, but hungry.

"Where's Uncle Greg?" Addie inquired.

"He's sleeping in," Dee replied.

"Who me?" House asked, entering the sun-filled kitchen. He was dressed in his usual jeans and T-shirt, his hair still damp from the shower. "When there's food?" The truth was that he didn't want to stay in the bed without her. "So, what's for breakfast?"

Dee made them all scrambled eggs and toast.

"Wait until Saturday! Mom makes the most awesome breakfasts on the weekend," Colin told House.

"Yeah. French toast. And waffles. With sausage or bacon" Addie said.

"Then I guess I'll have to stick around until Saturday," House decided.

"Dr. House says you two want to go to Great Adventure again," Dee commented.

"We didn't beg him to take us," Colin said, defensively. "Honest."

"I know," his mother said with a chuckle. "But you do want to go, don't you?"

Colin and Addie looked at each other. Of course they did, but...

"Well, let's find out when your dad wants to have you spend time with him, and then we'll decide when we can go," Dee offered. Their matching grins said it all.

Everyone finished eating and the kids got their backpacks.

"I'll see you later at the hospital," Dee told House, as she grabbed her purse and keys.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked.

She smirked, but walked back and kissed him one more time. "Bye Greg."

He nodded and then watched the three of them leave. He finished his second cup of coffee. It seemed strange to be alone in Dee's house, quiet. Not that the kids were noisy, but you knew they were there.

No sense sticking around without them, that is, without Dee, he thought. He took his jacket from the coat tree and grabbed his own keys and gym bag, then headed out himself. There was something he had to do before he went in to the hospital. 

Dee was smiling and humming to herself as she worked, thinking about the night before. Her life wasn't perfect. She still had the formalities of the separation and divorce to get through, but she had such a sense of well-being. She had the things that were the most important to her, House and her kids,

The door to Cuddy's office opened and the administrator came out to the anteroom. "You're in a good mood," she said, chuckling. "Does that mean we can expect the same from our resident grouch?"

"I can't speak for him, of course, but it's definitely possible."

Now Cuddy grinned at her. She'd have to wait and see. Meanwhile, "The two of you are coming to the fund raiser, aren't you?"

We haven't really talked about it." Dee shrugged. "I guess so."

"House tends to avoid things like that unless there's lots of food and drink."

"Will there be?" Dee asked.

"That was one of the things I wanted to discuss with you. I understand you've turned into something of a chef."

Dee suddenly blanched. "Surely you're not expecting me to cook for an army?"

"Oh! No, of course not. But I'd like some help with planning the menus, picking the entrees."

Dee breathed an audible sigh of relief.

"We usually have prime rib, grilled chicken and salmon for the dinner, but I thought that maybe we'd try something new this time," Cuddy said.

Dee nodded. "Let me think about it." She was smiling again. It actually sounded like it could be fun to do. She went back to work, still humming.

Less than a half hour later, Jack came storming into Dee's office, shattering her mood.

"What kind of nonsense is this 'separation' garbage?" he spouted. "I want a divorce. Immediately, you dumb slut!"

She felt like she'd been hit by a two-by-four to the gut, but she tried to keep calm and rise above his tantrum. "That would mean airing our dirty linen in public and subjecting the kids to all the nastiness."

"You're an adulteress!" he spewed.

"I had amnesia. You, on the other hand, didn't," she countered, her voice rising despite her efforts.

"I want you out of my house immediately! I'm moving back in, with my kids. You're an unfit mother!" he shouted.

She narrowed her eyes. "We'll see about that!" She began to wonder whether he somehow knew that House had moved in. But his next words showed that he didn't.

"Go live with your boyfriend! That's what you want, isn't it?"

Cuddy reemerged at that point. "What's all the shouting about?" she demanded to know.

"You stay out of it!" Jack yelled at her.

"I'm going to call security," she warned returning to her desk.

"You'd better leave," Dee warned Jack.

"This isn't over!" were his final words as he left.

Cuddy returned to find a shaken Dee.

"He's threatening to take the kids away from me and kick me out of the house," Dee moaned.

"You can fight him on it, can't you?" Cuddy asked. She put a comforting hand on Dee's shoulder without even thinking about it. "Talk to your lawyer. I'm sure there's something you can do."

"You're right," Dee said. She was calming down and beginning to think more clearly. But she needed more reassurance than her boss could give. She picked up the phone and called Chris Lomax. When she was put through to him, she explained the situation and Jack's demands and threats.

"We'll have to fight then," he said. "Most courts will give you at least joint custody, and the home where the children live. I don't think he has grounds to demand sole custody."

"Thanks, Chris," Dee told him. "It helps to know that. What do I have to do?"

"I guess we're going to have to prove that he was unfaithful first, and continues to be," he replied.

"But if I also..."

"Dee, his affair with his secretary came first. You had amnesia."

"But I don't now," she said mournfully.

"Hmmm," was all the lawyer said, understanding at once the implication of what she'd said.

"What does 'hmmm' mean?" Dee asked.

"How is the situation affecting the kids?" Chris asked, rather than explain.

"They're hurt by Jack's rejection the past few weeks," she replied, wondering how confused they'd be by his latest move.

"And how do they feel about your..." he didn't know what to call him. Lover, paramour, boyfriend?

"They like him." As she said it, Dee realized how true it was. "They enjoy having him around. Greg talks to them and plays with them in ways that their father never has."

"Well, let's wait and see what legal moves Jack makes. Meanwhile, sit tight, stay in the house with the kids, and I'll prepare a counter suit," Chris advised.

"OK," Dee said. "Thanks, Chris."

"Let me know if you get anything in writing from Jack's lawyer."

"He's probably using Roger Thorndyke," she said.

Chris whistled. "He doesn't usually handle divorce cases, but when he does, he goes for the jugular just as he does with financial and business suits. But I've been up against him before and won, so don't worry."

"Hard not to," she said. "But I'll try."

Once she hung up on the lawyer, Dee began to think about House's possible reaction. She knew that a few weeks before he would have gladly gone along with Jack's demands, let her move in with him, not caring that the kids remained with Jack. But know she wasn't sure.

The more Dee thought about what House might do or say, the more worried she became. Would he go after Jack? She didn't think he was a violent man, but who knew what he was capable of. She'd heard him threaten people before with his cane. She never believed he'd do anything, though. She finally convinced herself that he wouldn't, but then began to fear that he'd leave her to deal with Jack by herself, or that he'd tell her to let Jack have his way so there wouldn't be any fuss.

By the time he came sauntering in at noon, she'd worked herself up into such a state that all he saw was her deer-in-the-headlights look.

House's first thought was that he'd done something wrong. "What'd I do?"

"Nothing!" she protested, but mentally added 'yet'.

"Then what's wrong?"

Might as well come right out with it. "Jack wants a quick divorce and he wants the house and the children," she told him, then described the earlier confrontation.

He listened without comment, but then surprised her when he calmly said, "That's quite an about-face for Jerk. Didn't he originally tell you that he thought it would be best for you to stay with the kids in the house?"

She nodded. "You're not going to do anything to him, are you?" That fear was still there.

"Me?" He looked wounded. "Dee, you're going to fight this, aren't you?"

"Yes," she said. "I've already talked to my lawyer. Yes, I'll fight."

"Good. I didn't think the woman you've become would give up in defeat," he said. "Besides, you can't leave the house."

"Why not?"

He'd wanted it to be a surprise. Should he tell her what he'd done? Well, why not? "I arranged to have my piano moved there over the weekend."

"Oh, Greg! The kids will be thrilled!"

"Yeah, well, I did it so that I can play it."

"Sure you did." She smirked. "So, you're really with me on fighting Jack? It could get ugly," she warned.

"If you have to give up the house, could we get a ranch? Those stairs are killers! If it weren't for the reward waiting for me when I reached the top, I wouldn't even tackle them."

She smiled. He was joking, of course, but she knew there was some truth in what he said. "Greg, what if I lose custody of the children?" It was really her worst fear.

"It'll never happen." He seemed so sure, but also determined not to let it. He shook his head. "It just seems strange that he's suddenly demanding what he didn't seem to want before." He pondered the possible reasons. "What's the house worth?"

Dee shrugged. "I have no idea. We paid about three-quarters of a million for it nine years ago."

"He's not short on cash, is he?"

"I don't think so. You think he wants the house so that he can sell it? But then, why would he want the kids?"

It was House's turn to shrug. "Unless he needs to impress someone that he has a nice home and is a good father. Either a business associate or a new girlfriend."

"But how impressed would they be by a messy divorce?"

"There, my girl, you've got the sixty-four million dollar question." He knew that speculating wouldn't get them anywhere, much as he'd like to solve this little puzzle. "Right now the only question I'm interested in is what I'm having for lunch."

Later as Dee drove to pick up Addie, she wondered how she'd tell the children about the latest developments. She hoped it would make them happy to hear that their father wanted them. But how would they view another possible change in their young lives?

"Mom, did you find out when Dad wants to see us?" Addie asked as her mother strapped her into the car. Dee wasn't prepared for the question, even though it was what she'd been thinking about.

"Yes, I did," she answered. "But why don't we wait until we're home and I can tell you and Colin at the same time?"

Something in her tone must have dismayed the little girl because she frowned. "Doesn't he want to see us?" Addie hadn't been able to decide herself whether it would be better if he did or he didn't.

"Yes, he does," Dee told her, starting the car. "But it's complicated."

Addie knew that when an adult said that, it meant they didn't know how to tell you something or couldn't explain it.

They arrived home and waited for Colin in the kitchen. Addie didn't even try to get her mother to tell her anything. Instead she told her all about her day at school, and her mother tried to pay attention.

But as soon as Colin arrived, Addie said, "OK, he's here. Tell us."

"Tell us what?" Colin asked, dropping his backpack on the table.

"When Dad wants to see us," his sister explained.

The boy looked at his mother, waiting for her to speak.

"Kids..." she began, then reached out to take one of each of their hands. "Your dad wants to move back into the house with you and he wants me to move out."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

"I don't want you to leave!' Addie cried, trying to clutch her bunnies and hold onto her mother at the same time.

Colin just looked at Dee with a frown as he thought about the possible consequences.

"I don't want to go," Dee told them both. "But your dad may force me to."

"He can't do that!" Addie protested, vocalizing what both children felt.

"That's why I have to fight him," Dee explained gently.

"But he's bigger than you!"

Dee smiled ruefully. "I don't mean a physical fight with fists." She certainly hoped it wouldn't come to that. "A legal fight. We each tell a court what we want and the court decides who's right and what we each get." She knew she wasn't explaining it well, but she had to try to make them understand what would happen.

"Will there be a judge?" Addie asked. "Will it be like King Solomon? I don't want to be cut in half!"

Dee remembered how upset Addie had been the first time she heard the biblical story, and how Dee had to explain that the threat was a way to prove who really loved the child enough to let them go. She knew she would give up the kids if it meant they wouldn't be hurt. But first she'd try legal means to obtain custody of them.

"It may mean, in the end, that your dad and I have joint custody, and you'd spend time with each of us. It might also mean that your dad would live here and I'd live somewhere else, so you'd have two homes." Even though Chris had told her that the wife usually retained the primary residence, there was no hundred percent certainty of that.

As Addie thought that through, Colin asked a question. "Why did Dad change his mind? He never changes his mind."

"Well, almost never. But you're right. That's the big question right now." She smiled a bit, thinking that Colin was approaching this the same way as Greg had.

"Maybe if we knew why, we could get him to change his mind back again," the boy suggested.

Dee hugged him. This was not the first time he'd surprised her with a mature and logical idea. The front door opened and they heard House enter. "We're in the kitchen," Dee called out.

From the looks on the kids' faces, House could tell that Dee had been telling them about Jack's latest move.

"Colin agrees with you that the key is to find out why Jack suddenly wants the house and the children," Dee told him, surprising both House and Colin.

"I don't think it's because he really loves us," Colin said.

"Oh, honey. Of course he does!" his mother insisted.

"Well, I don't love him anymore," Colin had decided. If adults could stop loving each other, he could stop loving his dad.

"He's your father," Dee protested.

"That doesn't mean that Colin should automatically love the guy," House argued.

Dee gave him a dirty look. He wasn't helping the situation. But her expression softened as she thought about the little she knew of House's relationship with his own father.

"He hasn't been very nice to us," Addie piped up.

House could see that Dee didn't like where the conversation was going, so he changed the direction. "I wonder if Regina knows why he's now making these demands."

Dee looked at him. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of that before. She nodded. "I'll call her later and ask."

"But first supper," House said, showing where his priorities were.

"What are we having?" Colin asked.

Dee hadn't really thought about it. She'd been distracted by Jack's earlier visit to her office and then worried about what would happen, and how House and the kids would take it all. "Let's see what I've got." She walked to the refrigerator and opened the freezer, then closed it abruptly. She didn't feel like cooking but she could sense everyone's eyes on her. Turning back to them she said, "You know what? Why don't we go out to eat?"

They picked a Mexican restaurant not far away. Before long, they were seated with menus in front of them. Addie was proud of the fact that she could pick out some of the words on the children's menu, and ordered tacos. Colin decided on enchiladas.

Dee was pleased that her children, Colin especially, were willing to try new foods. As they ate their chips and salsa, she looked around at the other diners, family groups mostly. She, House and the kids probably looked like just another family out for an evening meal.

Their food came and they began to eat. "Mom, you should learn to make these," Colin said after biting into a forkful of enchilada. He'd become convinced that she could learn to cook anything.

She chuckled. "I'll have to find a recipe, and try it," she promised. She filled a tortilla with fajita chicken, peppers, onions, and all the other fillings, then rolled it and picked it up to eat.

House looked around as he ate his burrito. _Since when did I become part of the typical American family?_ he wondered. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. Then he began to wonder how many of the other 'families' eating in the restaurant were any more typical then Dee, the kids and himself. Who knew what their stories were?

Either they were all hungry or the food was exceptionally good, or both, because they finished eating quickly. After a dessert of sopapillas, they were all feeling much more cheerful than they had earlier in the evening.

They were all still in a good mood as House drove them back to the house after dinner. Addie was trying to 'teach' House a song she'd learned in preschool that day, earning several eye rolls from her brother.

I'm a little teapot, short and stout

Here is my handle, here is my spout

When I get all steamed up, hear me shout

Just tip me over and pour me out

House kept on getting the words wrong, probably on purpose, earning _him_ eye rolls from Dee. He pulled the SUV into the garage. As they got out, Jack pulled up in his car.

Dee fixed him with steely gray eyes as he took a suitcase out of his trunk. "You didn't seriously expect me to move out immediately?" she asked.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it," Jack replied. "Get your things, and then go. Take your boyfriend with you."

"You can't force me to leave," Dee countered.

"It's my house. I can do whatever I want about it!"

"I don't want Mommy to leave!" Addie protested, grabbing hold of Dee, and Colin's eyes shot daggers at his father. "I don't know why you had to change your mind" the boy said.

Dee looked at the children and could see their distress. "You do know that any court in this state would give me physical custody of the children as well as the primary residence," Dee pointed out for Jack. "Why, you'll even have to pay my lawyer to get as much child support and alimony as he can from you." She spoke in a calm but forceful way, not raising her voice.

"Not if I can help it!" was all Jack could come back with. "Now get out!"

"Jack, you're upsetting the children," Dee admonished. "This is exactly what I didn't want to happen, why I was willing to go the long separation route. Now please leave. We'll settle this legally."

"You heard the lady," House said, twirling his cane in a not quite threatening manner.

"You stay out of it!" Jack looked from Dee to House and back again. He saw a resolve in Dee that he'd never seen before. "You know this means war." He slammed his trunk shut, got into his car, and drove off.

Dee was dumbfounded. All she wanted to do was recapture the mood they'd been in earlier, but knew it wouldn't be easy after this. And she still had no idea what Jack was up to.

"Mommy, why was Daddy so angry?" Addie asked, echoing her own thoughts.

"I don't know, honey. It's very confusing, isn't it?"

The little girl nodded, and buried her face in the soft plush of the larger bunny.

House started singing, "I'm a little teapot, tall and stout". He got the words pretty much right this time and even did the arm movements. Colin looked at him, then at his sister, and he, too, joined in singing. Addie looked up at them and began to smile again.

They went into the house together. It was a school night so they didn't have much time to play, but they made the most of it.

But once the kids were in bed and she was alone with House on the couch, Dee said, "I hope I didn't make things worse by standing up to Jack." She'd been dwelling on that since Jack drove off.

"He's an idiot," House stated, casually draping an arm around her. "To give up a woman like you, to treat you the way he did." He shook his head. "I don't think he ever knew what he had."

"I don't think I was the same person." She leaned against him.

"Yes you were. People don't change. You just never realized your full potential until you got out from under his thumb." He kissed the top of her head.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Dee said with her lopsided grin. "God, you're good for my ego!"

His eyebrows wriggled. "There you go, worshiping me again."

The next morning, Dee waited until she was alone in her office before she called Regina.

"Hello?" the older woman answered.

"Regina, it's me. Dee."

"Oh, I wondered why the hospital was calling me." Regina had been surprised by the caller I.D.

"How are you doing?" Dee asked.

"Quite well, actually. How are you and the children?"

"Oh, we're well too. Listen, Regina, have you talked to Jack lately?"

"He came by a few days ago for a few minutes. I'm afraid that's all the time he has for his old mother lately."

"He came to my office yesterday, demanding that I leave the house. He wants to move back in with the kids," Dee told her.

"That's very odd. He was so adamant that you stay with them, and he's not one to change his mind easily." Regina knew how stubborn her son was.

"Exactly! So you have no idea why?" Dee asked.

"No, dear. I did suggest that he spend more time with the children, but it wasn't the first time I told him that."

"Well, he also came to the house last night, expecting me to just pack up and leave." Dee was still steaming about that.

"Oh, dear!"

"Regina, I'm afraid things are going to be getting ugly, because I'm going to fight to stay with my children."

"Good for you! They need you, Delia."

"They were very upset by the scene he caused last night. We calmed them down, but I know that it's not over."

"We?" Regina questioned.

"Greg was with us. He was great with Colin and Addie." Dee took a breath. Might as well tell her now. "Regina, he's moved in with us." She listened to the silence. Had she said too much?

"I'm not surprised," Regina finally said. "What do Colin and Addie think about him being there?"

Dee laughed with relief at her reaction. She hadn't realized how much she wanted Regina to understand. "He plays with them and talks to them in ways Jack never did. It helps that, in some ways, he's such a kid himself. They've become buddies, I guess."

"They're wonderful children." There was a wistfulness in Regina's voice that touched Dee.

"I was serious when I said I want you to continue to be a big part of their lives. I'll bring them to visit you on Sunday," Dee promised.

"Oh, that will be lovely!" Regina sounded excited at the prospect. "You'll bring Dr. House, too, won't you?"

"If you'd like. Sure," Dee agreed.

"Well, I'll see you all then. Goodbye, Dee."

No sooner had Dee hung up the phone than it rang. It was her lawyer. "Hello Chris," she said.

"Dee, I've just gotten off the phone with Roger Thorndyke. He was completely unaware that Jack is now demanding that you leave the house. In fact, he's been proceeding under the assumption that you would get the house in lieu of any alimony."

"Do you think that Jack believes that I'll settle for that if he threatens to give me nothing?"

"Who knows what Jack's thinking at this point. I just wanted to let you know that it wasn't Jack's lawyer's idea."

"Thanks Chris. I just talked to Jack's mother and she has no idea either why he changed his mind. She was there when he first said that I should stay with the kids."

"Will she testify to that?" Chris asked.

Dee was taken aback. "I suppose so. But I'm not comfortable asking her to speak against her son."

"You can't hold back," Chris said. "Well, at least talk to her about it. I'll let you know if I hear anything more from Jack's lawyer. Bye."

"Bye, Chris."

Dee thought about what he'd said. She was determined to fight, but she wasn't sure how far she would go. She hoped she wouldn't have to do anything that might hurt any of the people she cared about.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

"I talked to Regina," Dee reported to House when he stopped by to take her to lunch.

He nodded. "So what does she know about Jerk's latest demands?"

"No more than we do. I promised her that I'd bring the children over on Sunday."

"Oh." He sounded disappointed.

"She wants you to come too." She ran her hand from his shoulder down his arm as she looked to see if he was smiling.

"You told her I was living with you?" House was pleasantly surprised.

"Yes."

"But when are we taking them to Great Adventure?" Despite his earlier apprehension, he was starting to look forward to it.

"Oh! I forgot about that! Tomorrow, I guess." Her forehead wrinkled in thought and she frowned. "Unless Jack wants to see them then. I'd have to let him take them somewhere if he does."

"I get the impression that he doesn't want to do anything with them. They're just a possession. Like the house, like you used to be," House scoffed.

"Still, I should call him." She chewed her lower lip.

"Why cater to him? He'd never do anything like that for you."

"I can't be like him," Dee insisted, shaking her head. "And I can't be as cynical as you are."

He stared at her for a full minute before nodding slightly. "No you can't."

"Thank you." She smiled at him, put her hand back on his shoulder and kissed him.

He narrowed his eyes, but accepted the thanks. "Of course, I'll expect some other expressions of your gratitude later."

"Of course" she agreed.

–

After lunch, she picked up the phone to call Jack, then hesitated as she worked out in her head what she'd say. But when she dialed and Marcy answered the phone, she was told that Jack was out of the office until later in the afternoon.

"Tell him I called to ask whether he wanted to do something with the kids tomorrow. Ask him to give me a call."

"Will do," Marcy promised, about to hang up.

But Dee had another thought. "Marcy, do you know why Jack suddenly wants the house?" she asked.

"I didn't know he did. Frankly, I don't think I understand him at all lately," the secretary said. "He can't seem to make up his mind about anything, and when he does, he changes it the next day. That's not like him. He's always been so decisive."

Opinionated more likely, Dee thought. "No, it isn't."

"It's like he's lost faith in his own judgment."

"Well, just give him my message," Dee told her.

"Sure."

Jack hadn't called back by the time Dee was ready to leave for the day. She didn't want to call his office again, so she just left. She picked up Addie and they headed home.

"Mom, when are we going to Great Adventure?" the little girl asked, as they entered the house a few minutes later.

Dee didn't want to say anything until she was sure. "Maybe this weekend. But Sunday we're going to Grandma's."

Addie grinned. "Can Uncle Greg come too?" she asked.

"Of course," Dee said, grinning back.

"Good!" She was really happy about it. In fact, as soon as Colin walked through the door, she had to give him the news.

"But Grandma is Dad's mother. Why is Dr. House going with us to see her?"

"Because she invited him," his mother replied.

"Oh. But then, when are we going to Great Adventure?"

Dee sighed. "If your dad wants to take you somewhere tomorrow, we'll do it next weekend," she told both children.

Colin frowned, but there was nothing she could think of to mollify him. And then the phone rang.

"Hi, Jack. You got my message?"

"Yeah. So you want me to take the kids off your hands tomorrow so you can be alone with your lover boy?"

"Jack, I was just offering you the option of spending time with them. Isn't that what you said you wanted?"

"Yeah, yeah. OK, so what time should I pick 'em up?" Jack asked.

"How about ten?"

"I can't be there before eleven."

Dee was becoming exasperated. "Eleven then."

"Yeah, I guess that's OK."

"Uh, did you want to talk to them now?" she asked.

"I gotta run. Bye."

She heard the connection break, then turned to the children who'd been listening to her side of the conversation with looks of concern. "Your father will be here for you at eleven tomorrow morning."

"He'll probably take us to some place boring," Colin predicted.

Ever the optimist, Addie said, "Maybe he'll take us to the zoo again."

Colin smirked. It was an expression Dee had seen on House's face all too often. The things the boy was was learning! "Well, I know he won't want to go to Great Adventure," the boy said.

"House and I will take you next weekend," Dee promised. Then she remembered something. "And when your dad brings you home tomorrow, we'll have a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?" Colin asked.

"A good one. Now, go do your homework while I make supper."

"But Moooom! It's Friday!" Colin said with a hint of House whine.

"Then you can set the table," she decided.

"OK," he agreed grudgingly.

Dee was chuckling as she went to the kitchen to start cooking, with Addie trailing behind her.

Dee was a little surprised at the disappointment that House displayed when he heard that the kids would be going out with their father the next day. She told him the same thing she told Colin and Addie. "We'll take them to Great Adventure next week." But she knew that wasn't enough. She began to plan on how to make it up to him.

Yes, it was her natural instinct to please everyone else again, but now she was beginning to choose who she pleased. It made a difference, she thought. When she did things for House, it was out of love, and he made sure she enjoyed it too.

"So, he's no longer trying to get you evicted?" House asked.

"I guess his lawyer told him he can't. I talked to his secretary Marcy today. She said he keeps changing his mind at work, too. He seems to have lost his ability to make decisions."

"He's lost control of his life," House pronounced. "And he doesn't know how to get it back."

"Hmmm. I think you're right. Well, supper's done. Let's eat."

She brought dinner to the table, then sat down to listen to House and the kids chatter. He had them both laughing before long. He was making exaggerated efforts to twirl his spaghetti on his fork.

"Mom, can we play with our food too?" Addie asked.

He was definitely corrupting them, but she couldn't resist smiling. "Only if you eat some of your meat balls and spaghetti first, and only tonight."

After dinner, both of the children helped her to clean off the table but then ran off to play with House.

"We have to go with our dad tomorrow," Colin complained to the doctor.

"We all have to do things we don't like sometimes," said the man who did everything he could to avoid doing what he didn't like. "It'll go faster if you turn it into a game," he advised.

"How can we do that?" Addie asked.

He had to think about that. It would be so easy to suggest that they do or say something that would further anger Jerk or, at the least, annoy him. But House knew that might cause more trouble for Dee. "Why don't you find out which of you can make him laugh the most?"

"I bet I can do that," Colin boasted.

House refrained from saying 'how much'.

But Addie wasn't as sure. "I don't know any jokes."

"Just tell him a funny story," House told her.

While she mulled that over, her brother changed the subject. "Mom said there'd be a big surprise when we got home. Do you know what it is?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise," House replied.

"Not even a hint?" the boy coaxed.

"It's a pretty BIG surprise," was all House was willing to tell.

That was obviously no help so Colin went back to their game.

Since it wasn't a school night, Dee let the children stay up a little later than usual. But eventually she sent them off to bed, then curled up next to House on the couch.

He smiled at her. "You didn't tell the kids about the piano, did you?" he asked.

"Why, did they say something?"

"Just that there'd be a surprise waiting for them when they got home," he told her.

"Yeah. I think they'll need something to cheer them up after an afternoon with Jack."

"They really were upset about going with him," he stated.

"After his behavior the last couple of weeks, do you blame them?" she asked.

"I certainly don't," he said flatly.

Dee didn't know much about House's relationship with his own father, but she sensed that he was feeling some empathy for the kids. Had his parents gone through a divorce? Had his father ignored him or treated him badly? She knew how private he was and didn't want to pry. But somehow it seemed important that she find out.

"My dad was never like him," she began. "He was sometimes too busy for us, but we knew he loved us. He showed it in so many other ways."

House looked at her. All he said was, "You were lucky." He swallowed. It was always hard for him to talk about it. "Some fathers have no idea how to do that."

From the look on his face she could tell that was all he'd say for now. "Come on. Let's go upstairs, and I can show you more of my appreciation for what you've been doing for me and the kids."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.**

Dee was unlike any other woman House had ever known. Maybe that was why he'd been so attracted to her even before he met her. But it wasn't just her looks, the blond hair and gray eyes, even though he'd always gone for brunettes in the past. It was also the way she carried herself, the way she talked, the way she thought everything through before acting. He wasn't sure he could explain it himself.

The sex was phenomenal, too. She was really a very sensual woman. He loved the way her eyes sparkled when he touched and kissed her. He seemed to satisfy her in ways he'd never done with anyone else. Not even Stacy.

Yeah, he could get used to living with this woman. He could see it lasting a long time. But he knew it would take some effort on his part. He'd have to fight his panic instinct, as well as his tendency to spout glib retorts without thinking how they could sting.

And what about the kids? He really didn't know anything about being a dad, only things to avoid. That he'd learned from experience. He'd never treat them the way his father treated him or even the way Jack treated them.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked now, curled up against him in the glow of post-coital contentment.

"The National debt" he said, smoothing her hair. "And the price of gasoline."

"Right!" She smirked, knowing he was lying, and that he knew that she'd know it.

"Would you believe the Mets' chances this year?"

She laughed, that heart-touching sound he'd gotten used to.

She watched his face for a while. What was it about this man that touched her so? Why was she so willing to give up some of the beliefs and principles she'd been taught all her life to be with him?

He was handsome. Maybe not in the classical sense, but the piercing blue eyes full of intelligence, the scruff covering the lower half of his long face, the expressions he made that she'd never seen from anyone else, gave him a distinctive look, a look she'd come to love.

He could be so funny! He had a great sense of humor, a sense of the absurd, an almost childish silliness at times. It lifted her heart.

The sex was great, too. His fingers worked magic on her, and so did his lips and tongue. He brought her to heights she'd never experienced before, certainly not with Jack. She never knew that she could feel this way.

She hoped that this would last. She didn't know what she could do to ensure it, or what she would do if it ended. She knew that her children were growing close to him, too. How would she console them if he ever left? She had to make sure that didn't happen.

She'd been amazed that he'd go so far as to arrange to move his piano to the house. That represented a real commitment, she thought. But she also knew that he harbored some self-doubt, a vulnerability that most people didn't see under the abrasive exterior. And if he ever felt threatened emotionally he might flee.

"What do you wanna do while the kids are with Jerk?" he asked, bringing her back from her thoughts.

"Oh. I hadn't really thought about it," she said. "When are they bringing the piano?"

"After noon was all they could predict," he said. "Guess we'll have to stick around here. Gee, I wonder how we should occupy our time," he asked, nibbling her ear and then her neck.

"I'm sure you can think of something." She smiled, knowing what he had in mind.

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Mind? Need you ask?" She was chuckling now. She'd enjoy her time with him for the time being and figure out a way to make it last.

Breakfast on Saturday was much like supper the night before, with House entertaining the kids. It took some of the edge off of their anxiety about the day ahead with their father.

Dee was surprised at how strongly they didn't want to go. Their feelings for Jack had done a 180. When House sat down to watch cartoons with them after breakfast, though, the three of them seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Eleven came. And went. No Jack. At 11:15, she began to wonder whether she should call him, but House advised her to wait another fifteen minutes. Ten minutes later, Jack pulled into the driveway. He opened the front door with his key rather than knock.

"Colin, Addison, let's go," he called from the entryway.

Addie looked at her mother with concern. "Take your jacket," Dee told Colin as the boy walked slowly toward his father, and she gave Addie her lightweight pink one.

"Come on," Jack urged impatiently.

Addie started for the door, then ran back to her mother to hug her.

"You were late,"Dee told Jack. "Don't rush them." She hugged the little girl. "Be good," she told her.

Addie nodded. She slipped on her jacket and grabbed her bunnies.

"Leave them," Jack told her, and turned to Dee. "Where'd she get another one?"

"They're rabbits. Need I say more?" House said.

Jack glared at him. He hustled the two children out the door and took off with them.

"At last we are alone," House said in a sinister voice. "Now I can have my way with you." But he caught sight of the look on Dee's face. His voice softened. "They're gonna be OK," he told her. "They'll be back before you know it."

She turned to him. "Did you see the look on Addie's face?" She seemed on the verge of tears.

"The worst that'll happen is that they'll be bored silly. It won't be the end of the world."

"I know," she said, sniffing back her tears. After all, big girls don't cry.

"Dee, he's not violent, is he? He'd never hurt them." But he could see that his reassurances weren't helping much. "Come here," he said, pulling her into his arms. She buried her head in his chest. Finally, she pulled away. "I'm being silly, aren't I? I mean, he took them a couple of times before since we separated."

"But they went willingly those times."

"Yeah, there is that."

He wiped a stray tear from her cheek with a finger. "I know a way we can pass the time until they come back," he said.

After a delay she nodded and started for the stairs with him, but he doorbell rang. They looked at each other, but realized at the same time what it must be.

Dee opened the door to a well-built young man.

"Mrs. House?" he asked, looking at the paper in his hand.

"Um, no, I'm Mrs. Worthington, but this is Dr. House," she replied, indicating House, standing next to her.

"We've got your piano in the truck. Where do you want it?" the man asked House.

They hadn't cleared a space for it, or even talked about where to put it. "In the family room," Dee suggested, and House nodded. "We'll need to move a few things before you bring it in." She looked at House, and realized he couldn't help her much. "Can you help us move the couch, oh, and the end table?"

As they moved the furniture around, Dee kept looking at House to see whether the arrangement was OK with him. After all, it was his piano. But he never said a word. She hoped that was tacit approval.

Finally, the man went out, then returned to the door with the piano, wrapped in blankets and strapped to a skid on a dolly. Another man helped him move it into the house. The piano seemed small without it's legs. Once they had it in place, unwrapped and untied, they reattached the legs, the lid, and the pedals.

Obviously they were experienced in moving delicate instruments like House's piano.

Dee let the men out. When she returned, she found House staring at the piano. To her, it seemed to belong, but she wasn't sure he'd agree. He walked over to it, sat down on the bench, and ran his fingers over the keys, then turned to her.

"Now we can make beautiful music together," he said with a smile.

This time Jack had taken the kids to Texas Roadhouse. After the last time, he wasn't surprised when Colin ordered a steak, but he didn't expect Addie to ask the waitress if they had 'chicken catch-a-tory'. The waitress told her 'no' of course, so his daughter looked at the kids' menu again and ordered chicken strips instead.

While they waited for their food, the children munched on rolls and peanuts. "Dad, watch this," Addie said, pretending to be a monkey eating peanuts.

"Addison, stop that!" Jack told her.

That quickly wiped the smile off of her face.

It was Colin's turn to try. "OK, so a man told his friend 'I know a man with a wooden leg named Smith' and the friend said 'So what's the name of his other leg?'" He grinned, just as he had when he heard that joke the first time they watched Mary Poppins.

But Jack just stared at him.

"'What's the name of his other leg'. Get it?" Colin laughed, hoping his father would join in. It didn't happen.

Their food came and they ate in silence. No chatting or joking or funny faces. Addie finished as much of her meal as she could, and began looking around as she waited for her father and brother. Her eyes lit up when she saw Dr. Cameron, Dr. Chase, and Dr. Foreman at a table not too far away. "Dad, can I go over and say hello to Dr. Allison?"

"Dr. Allison's here?" Colin asked. He smiled when he saw the three doctors. "I'm done," he suddenly decided. "Can I go too?"

"I didn't give your sister permission to leave and I'm not going to let you go either," Jack answered. "Both of you, just sit here. I'm going to pay and then we're leaving."

"But what about dessert?" Colin whined.

The doctors had seen Jack and the children, too. While they waited for their orders, Cameron got up and came over to say hello.

"Mr. Worthington, how's your mother doing?"

"She's fine," he replied curtly, then looked at her, really looked at her.

"Hi, Dr. Allison," Addie said.

"Hi, Addie, Colin. How are you?" Cameron asked with a smile.

"We're good," the little girl replied, but Colin was too tongue-tied to speak. The pretty doctor knew his name!

Jack, too, was studying her. She really was a looker. "Would you care to join us?" he asked.

"I thought we were leaving," Colin said, totally confused.

"I'm here with friends," she told Jack. "I just wanted to say hello."

Jack couldn't think of anything to say to make her stay, especially when she saw a waiter approaching her table with a tray of food.

"Well, goodbye. Enjoy your day," she told them and walked back to Chase and Foreman.

Their waitress returned. "Did you save room for dessert?" she asked.

Jack's "No, check please," drowned out Colin's 'yes'. He didn't pay any attention to the glare from his son. He paid and led the children out to the car

"Where are we going next?" a still hopeful Addie asked, but her father didn't respond. They drove a short distance before parking in the outdoor lot of a four-story building. Jack used a key to enter and walked over to the elevators. One of them dinged and opened as soon as he pushed the button. They got on. Colin and Addie didn't know what to expect as they watched their father push the button for the fourth floor. Was this where he was living?

When they reached their floor and the doors opened again, they walked down a carpeted hallway to a door at the end. Their father unlocked it and ushered them inside.

"TV's over there," Jack said and tossed Colin the remote.

"I need the bathroom," Addie told her father, who'd flopped onto the couch. He pointed down a short hall.

While she was gone, Colin asked, "Why do you want the house?"

Jack wasn't going to tell him that one of his colleagues had advised him that if Dee had to fight for the house and the children, she wouldn't demand any alimony. "You're too young to understand."

"You don't really want us, do you?" the boy challenged bitterly.

"You're my son, Addie's my daughter. It's not a matter of 'want'."

Colin wasn't satisfied with the answer but he stopped asking questions. He resigned himself to a miserable afternoon. Addie returned and sat silently next to him as he tried to find something to watch on the TV. Neither of them dared to talk. But finally, after another hour or so, Colin had had enough.

"This is boring," he said.

"Stop your bellyaching. All the two of you know how to do is complain," his father replied. "OK, time to take you back to your mother."

He drove them home, and pulled into the driveway. The children were happy to be home, and as they approached the house, they could hear music. It sounded like a piano. They both began to smile.

When they opened the door, Jack practically shouted, "What have you been teaching these kids? They did nothing but whine all afternoon. They played with their food and said stupid things."

"We did not!" Addie insisted.

"Addie," her mother cautioned.

"Well, we didn't." But she sounded contrite.

"Jack, you didn't really want to take them today, did you?" Dee asked.

"Who would want to take them?" he asked, sneering.

Dee slapped him, so hard that her hand stung. "Get out! And don't come back!"

He was surprised by the slap but even more by her vehemence. He walked away wondering what had just happened.

But the kids weren't as upset as Dee expected. They both stood with eyes and mouths open, staring at the piano in their family room.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20.**

The children stood mesmerized by the sight of House sitting on the bench at the piano. A piano. In their family room.

He'd stopped playing to watch the drama unfolding before him. He silently applauded Dee's reaction to what Jerk had said about the children. What kind of father was he? These two deserved better. He wasn't sure that he was the one to give it to them, but he was willing to try. He was ready to admit that it wasn't just for Dee, but for Addie and Colin, and yes, for himself, too.

He motioned for them to join him on the bench, scooting over to make room.

"This is your piano, isn't it?" Colin asked, his eyes still wide. He sat down gingerly, and itched to play.

House nodded, but said, "Ladies first."

"Me?" Addie asked, incredulously. She tentatively reached out to touch the keys. When no one objected, she played a decent version of 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star', the smiled with satisfaction. The smile broadened when House said, "Nice." House then told Colin, "Your turn."

The boy wasn't sure what he should play. He didn't know that many pieces. He finally settled for 'Frere Jacques' and began to play.

House nodded when he finished and asked, "Do you know this one?" He began to play 'Dark Eyes', but the boy shook his head. "OK, play something you know and then I'll show you how to play this one,,," House told him.

Colin played another children's song with House watching intently, trying to gauge his ability. Then House showed both children the melody for 'Dark Eyes'. Colin picked it up quickly, and Addie wasn't too far behind him.

Dee sat on the couch and watched, fascinated at how quickly the kids' mood had changed, and how patient House was with them. Now this was truly beautiful music. Her eyes misted and she smiled. All's well that ends well.

–

Later House and Dee lay in each other's arms in bed. "Thank you," she said.

This time he knew immediately why she was thanking him. "I didn't do it to earn your undying gratitude, or what I'm sure will come with it."

She chuckled but said. "You really like them, don't you?" There was a bit of awe in her voice.

"Yeah, well..." House couldn't really deny it. "They're OK."

"Just OK," she echoed with a grin and a quick kiss. "It's fine. You don't have to say anything. Your actions say it all."

Her arms went around his neck. "I hope I didn't blow it with Jack today."

"No, you did the right thing. Was he always like this?" The implied question, of course, was how she could have put up with it.

But she shook her head. "Mostly he ignored the kids. I think he took me for granted. As long as I took care of the house and the children, and had a steak and potatoes on the table every night, he was happy."

She pondered a minute. "I know he must be confused about everything that's happening, but frankly he's acting more like a spoiled child than the kids,"

"Well, enough about Jerk. In fact, that's more than enough talking," House said. He sought her lips with his own and found them sweet and welcoming as ever. His hands sought her breasts and found them as smooth and firm as ever. They didn't need words to express their passionate desire for each other.

Slowly and tenderly House made love to this woman who'd found her way into his life, into his mind and his heart. But soon his physical need became more urgent and he sensed that hers had too. They came together in a totally exhilarating rush, riding the crest of sensations as long as they could. And when they were both satisfied, and spent, they kissed again.

They cuddled for a while longer, then fell asleep in each other's arms.

Regina had invited them for lunch, so at 11:30 on Sunday morning, Dee buckled Addie into her seat in the SUV, and they all drove the four miles to Grandma's house. It wasn't over the river and through the woods, more like from one suburban cluster of houses to another.

Regina greeted them with a big smile. Delicious aromas emanated from her kitchen. All House could think about was that the Worthington women sure knew how to cook!

"Hi Grandma!" Addie bubbled. Her brother's greeting was more restrained but just as warm.

"It's good to see you all," Regina said. "Lunch is almost done."

She'd made roast beef with red potatoes, and served it with salad and green beans and fresh dinner rolls. Addie seemed to have the same idea as House. "This tastes sooo good, Grandma." She chewed on one of the pieces of beef her mother had cut for her.

"You're getting spoiled with all the good things you've been eating lately," House told her.

"Well, you're eating them too, Uncle Greg," she replied, laughing. "You're gonna get fat!"

He made a face at her and she giggled.

"So, it sounds like you're still trying new recipes," Regina told Dee.

"Yes, but these three already have favorites that they're always asking for."

"Like Mom's chicken catch-a-tory" Addie said. "Yummy!"

"Dr. Cuddy wants me to help her pick out the menu for a fundraiser for the hospital next month," Dee told Regina, but she was watching House's face. She hadn't told him about it.

"You mean she's not serving the usual rubber chicken and dry beef?"

Dee shook her head. "But you'll have to go to see what we are having," she replied with a sly grin. He seemed to be thinking about it.

"Anyone save room for apple pie and ice cream?" Regina asked.

"Me!" Colin and Addie both said, and the girl added, "Grandma makes the BEST apple pie."

"Does she make the best ice cream, too?" House asked.

The little girl laughed. "You're so silly."

"Why, you never heard of anyone making homemade ice cream?" he asked and Addie shook her head. "Well, I guess we're gonna have to try it sometime."

Addie didn't know whether to believe him. But her grandmother had brought in dessert for everyone and she was soon too busy eating that to think about it.

After lunch, the children went into the living room where their grandmother's piano was, leaving House with the two women.

"Did Jack take the children for an outing yesterday?" Regina asked.

It had been a while since House had heard anyone call it that, and from what he'd heard it was nothing like fun for the children.

"He took them to lunch, and then to his apartment," Dee said, trying to keep the annoyance from her voice.

"That doesn't sound like something the children would enjoy," Regina said. "It was a beautiful day. Why didn't he take them to the zoo or the park?"

"I guess you'll have to ask him," Dee replied with a sigh.

Regina looked at her, and tried to interpret the wordless communication between Dee and House. "Oh, dear! What did he do?"

"He complained about their behavior. I'm not sure what they did to tick him off, but it was obvious when he brought them home that none of them enjoyed the afternoon," Dee had to say.

Regina shook her head. She was as confounded by her son's behavior as anyone.

"Regina, I hate to bring this up, but my lawyer suggested that I ask you. Would you, could you testify to what Jack said when we first separated? That I should stay in the house with the children."

"Oh, dear! Will that really be necessary? Is he actually fighting for the house and the children?" The older woman was having a hard time believing it.

"I'm afraid so."

"Oh!"

There was silence in the room, each of them lost in their thoughts. Suddenly Regina noticed the song that was being played on her piano. It wasn't one she'd taught the children.

"When did they learn to play that?" she asked.

"Yesterday," Dee said flashing her lopsided smile. "Greg taught it to Colin."

Regina looked at him, and he seemed to be fighting to keep from smiling as well. The almost sheepish look on his face was endearing.

"He moved his piano to the house. The kids always wanted one, you know," Dee tried to explain. "The timing was perfect because it helped them forget the miserable time they'd had earlier in the day."

"With their father," Regina said, nodding. She sighed. "Well, I'm glad they have you in their lives, doctor. It's certainly helping them through this time."

He scratched his ear and winced. "It wasn't what I signed on for. But I guess you do what you have to."

She knew he'd never admit that it was more than that.

The next morning, Dee entered Cuddy's office as soon as she arrived.

"Dr. Cuddy, why don't we have an International theme for the benefit dinner?" The idea had come to her during the night. "We could start with sushi and tapas, maybe a Greek salad. It it was summer, we could do vichyssoise or a gazpacho," she mused aloud.

"What a great idea! It doesn't have to be hot outside for cold soups indoors." Cuddy had known Dee would come up with something, but was pleasantly surprised with this refreshing idea. "And then we can have seafood paella, Peking duck, and Chateaubriand." She thought a minute about what that might cost. "Well, maybe not. But I love the theme! And decorating will be easy."

"We can serve tiramisu, baklava, and German chocolate cake for dessert. Or better yet, bring it home to the US with key lime pie, strawberry shortcake and Boston cream pie."

"I love it!" Cuddy rummaged in her desk and pulled out two business cards. "These are the caterers we've been using. Call them and see if either of them can provide all of that."

"Sure." Dee returned to her desk with a smile on her face, glad that Cuddy was so pleased with her idea. But before she could pick up the phone, it rang. It was her lawyer.

"Hi, Chris. Have you heard anything from Jerk's lawyer?"

"Jerk?" He laughed. "Perfect name for him. But, yes, I did. As expected, he's asking for the house but strangely enough, now he just wants joint custody of the kids."

"He took them to lunch on Saturday. It didn't go very well, so maybe he's realizing that he wouldn't know what to do with them if he had full custody of them."

"Then I'm surprised he's asking for joint custody."

Dee had been thinking about that. "This is the way I'd interpret it. Whatever happens, he'll still have to pay child support, but he doesn't want to have to pay alimony. So he's fighting me on the house thinking that he can eventually play good guy and compromise by giving it up in lieu of alimony. But, and this is a big but, he knows that whoever has the kids is most likely to get the house."

"Yeah, you may be on to something. I've heard of men trying that. Women too. But the judges are usually too smart to fall for it. Well I'll write up a counter proposal, and email it to you for approval before I send it to Thorndyke."

"Thanks Chris. I guess we just have to sit and wait, huh?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Oh, did you have a chance to ask Jack's mother if she'll testify?" Chris asked.

"She's thinking about it. I know she'd be reluctant to say anything against her son to a judge , but if it's necessary she'd do it for Addie and Colin's sake."

"Good. We need all the ammunition we can get."

Dee tried not to think about why. "Bye, Chris. I'll watch for the papers."

"You should have them later today. Bye, Dee."

She closed her eyes to think about the possible outcomes, then gave her head a little shake. Nothing else she could do now. Finally, she lifted the phone again to call the caterers.

First she called 'Meals by Mollie' and the phone was answered by a man. "Hi, this is Delia Worthington calling for Lisa Cuddy at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital."

"Oh, hold on. I'll get my wife," he said, then shouted, "Mollie, it's for you!" Obviously a home-based business.

After a minute a pleasant woman's voice said, "This is Mollie. How can I help you?"

Dee identified herself again, then launched into her request. "We thought we'd change to a multinational theme this year," she explained. She listed some of the dishes they had in mind. The only responses was an occasional "Oh!" and when she'd finished there was silence. "Mollie?" she prompted.

"Oh. I couldn't possibly do that. For one thing, I'd have to learn to make all of those dishes, and then scale them up for a large group like they have for hospital events."

"Oh." Dee didn't bother to hide her disappointment. "Well, thanks for your time." She hung up and dialed the other caterer, 'Feasts of Distinction'. A secretary answered and forwarded her call to the event planner. Dee went through the same routine.

"What date did you say?" the planner, a woman named Nina, asked.

"I hadn't yet" Dee said. "November fifth," she told Nina.

"That's what I was afraid of. You should have called sooner. We already have three events scheduled for that weekend, couldn't do a fourth. I'm sorry. Have you called Mollie?"

"Do you mean 'Meals by Mollie?'" Dee asked. "She couldn't do it either. If you have a cancellation, could you please call me immediately?"

"Sure, but that's doubtful."

Dee sighed. "Thanks, anyway." She hung up. Now what would she do? There had to be someone who could cater the event. She typed 'catering' into her computer and hit search. This was going to be harder than she thought.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21.**

Dee was so intent on her computer screen that she didn't hear House enter.

"Find any good porn?" he asked.

She laughed. "Darn, none of that came up in my search for a caterer."

"What about Mousey?"

It didn't take Dee long to realize he was referring to Molly. "The menu was beyond her. 'Oh, I couldn't possibly learn to make all those dishes and scale them up for you'," she said, imitating the woman's child-like voice.

"So what about that other one? Pretentious Parties or whatever?" he asked.

"They're completely booked for that weekend," Dee replied.

He nodded. "Guess there's only one alternative – Dining with Dee."

"Greg are you crazy? It's one thing to cook for you and the kids, but I've never done a party for a couple of hundred people! For one thing, I don't have the facilities to prep that much food."

"So, use the cafeteria equipment."

"Still, do you realize how MUCH cooking it will take?" She shook her head.

He seemed to think for a minute. "Be right back," he said about-facing and heading out the door toward the elevators. It wasn't long before he returned with Wilson in tow.

"Dee, Chef Extraordinaire, meet Wilson, Boy Wonder Oncologist AND sometime Cook," he announced.

"House says you're planning the menu for the fundraiser," Wilson said.

"He thinks I should also cater it, but I can't see how I can make the tapas, and the vichyssoise, not to mention the Chateaubriand and the paella, AND the strawberry shortcake as well as everything else."

"Is that what we're having?" House's eyes lit up.

"Does that mean you'll come willingly?" she countered. "It's what we planned, but if I don't find a caterer, it's not going to happen."

"I've made vichyssoise before, and paella," Wilson said, warming to the idea.

Dee looked from him to House. "I don't suppose you have any really hidden cooking talents," she challenged. He'd never made any effort to prepare anything as long as she'd known him.

"I can eat. And I can order take-out."

"Take-out! That's it! Some of it can come from local restaurants," Wilson suggested.

"That'll be a big help." Dee's mind was racing as she tried to figure out a way to make this happen. She'd take House's endorsement of Wilson's cooking abilities. But could the two of them do it?

"What about Regina?" House asked.

"What about her?"

"She's a good cook."'

"Well, yes. But I can't..." As she started to say it, she smiled. Regina would love to help! She picked up the phone one more time, and called her mother-in-law with the two men watching intently. She was in luck, Regina was home.

"Hi, Regina," she began. "Thanks again for that wonderful lunch yesterday. Greg was just saying how much he enjoyed it."

"Well, tell him I enjoyed feeding such an appreciative eater." There was laughter in the older woman's voice.

"Um, I'm not sure how to ask you this, but..."

"What is it, dear?" Regina prompted.

"I told you I was working on the menus for the hospital benefit. Well, it looks like we're going to have trouble finding a caterer. I'd take it on myself but I can't do it alone," Dee said. "Dr. Wilson has offered to help, but even the two of us may not be enough."

"Oh! And you'd like my help too?"

Dee couldn't tell whether it was dismay or excitement that she heard. "Um, we'll be doing an International menu," she explained. "And ending with all-American desserts."

"How exciting!" Regina said. "But neither of us has a large enough oven or refrigerator."

"Well, we're thinking we'd use the hospital cafeteria equipment."

"Is Dr. House helping too?"

"I don't think that would be advisable," Dee said with a chuckle.

"Well, let me know exactly what you want me to do, and when," Regina said.

"You're a doll to do this," Dee told her.

"I'm looking forward to it! Good-bye dear. And tell Dr. House that anytime he wants me to make him anything, I'm ready."

"Will do. Bye, Regina."

"So, I guess she's on board?" Wilson asked.

Dee nodded. "We should get together later in the week to decide who'll do which of the dishes, and what we'll have to order."

"You know, this is going to be fun!" Wilson said.

"I'll remind you that you said that when things become frantic on the day of the benefit," Dee said. She watched him leave, then turned to House. "Thanks, Greg, for encouraging me to do this and for getting Wilson involved."

He shrugged off her gratitude. "Anything to make sure the eats at this thing are good."

"Mom, what's this?" Colin asked, looked at the food on his plate, his face all scrunched up. "I mean, I know this is rice even if it's yellow, but there's all kinds of other...stuff...in it."

"Your mother has decided to use us as her guinea pigs," House told him before taking a large mouthful.

"It's paella, Colin," Dee added.

"I don't want to be a pig," Addie said. "I want to be a dog, or a bunny."

"What Uncle Greg meant was that I'm trying a new recipe, and you're the first ones to taste it," her mother explained.

"Your mother's making some of the food for a party at the hospital next month," House told the kids. "This is just one of the dishes."

"A party with balloons and birthday cake?" Addie wanted to know. Her eyes lit up. "Can I come?"

"No honey. It's not that kind of party," her mother said. "It's a dinner to help get more money for the hospital."

"Oh." The little girl was obviously disappointed. "So if we don't go, who'll take care of us?" she asked.

"Can Grandma?" Colin suggested. He realized that the other alternative would probably be his father, and he'd much prefer his grandmother.

"Oh, she's going to help me prepare all the food, and so is Dr. Wilson. I'm not sure whether you two have ever met him, but he's Uncle Greg's friend, and mine too, I guess."

Dee hadn't considered who would stay with the children the night of the benefit. In fact, she'd have to spend most of the afternoon at the hospital cooking and arranging the many dishes they'd be serving. "I guess I'll ask your father to spend the day and evening with you." But she was as reluctant as the children for that to happen. She shrugged. "Well, we don't have to decide that right now. The benefit isn't until three weeks from now."

The kids were slowly eating their food, examining the strange ingredients, but House was gobbling his portion down and would probably be asking for seconds before long.

"So, how'd I do?" Dee asked them.

"It's good, Mom. But what do we do with these shell things?" Addie asked, tapping a clam shell with her fork.

"Maybe there's a pearl inside," Colin speculated, trying to break his apart.

"Wrong kind of shell, kid" House told him, then demonstrated how to get the clam from inside the shell.

"Cool!" Colin tried what House had done and successfully opened the shell enough to remove the meat. "So what else are you cooking for the party?" he asked his mother.

"Well, gazpacho. That's a kind of tomatoey soup but spicy and with lots of other pureed vegetables. You eat it cold. And I'm going to bake some pies, apple and cherry."

"Can we be ginny pigs for those?" Addie asked.

Dee laughed. "Absolutely. You three are the best guinea pigs!"

They continued eating in silence for a while. Dee had to admit that the paella was tasty with just the right amount of saffron and garlic.

Colin broke the silence when he'd had enough to eat. "Are we still going to Great Adventure next weekend?" he asked.

Dee remembered that they'd promised to take the kids. She looked at House, but he was busy chewing a piece of shrimp. "As long as it doesn't rain," she answered her son. Then she smiled. "And if it rains on Saturday, we'll just go on Sunday."

All three of her guinea pigs smiled at her.

"How's it going?" Stu Richards asked Jack. Stu might not be his boss, but Jack had always looked up to him, emulated his dress and manner.

"Hi, Stu," Jack said. "Going good."

"What's the latest on the divorce?" Stu had been the one to suggest the tactics Jack had been using to avoid paying Dee alimony. They'd worked for him.

"Oh, my lawyer nixed my plan to demand the house and the kids," Jack replied. "But I'm kinda glad that I won't have to pretend to want the kids."

"Really?" Stu was surprised. "Your kids always seemed cute."

"I never know what to expect from them anymore. They're eating different foods, learning new things, even meeting new people, and they seem to like them all better than me."

"Kids grow up and change," Stu said shrugging. "You should see my Colleen! She's got purple stripes in her hair and three earrings in her left ear." He seemed to be more amused than upset by his daughter.

But Jack began to wonder whether his kids' new preferences and interests weren't so bad after all. Maybe he should try to see them again. He'd just have to find something to do with them.

–

Regina came to the hospital for a lunchtime meeting with Dee and Wilson. She was immediately taken with Wilson's manner. They sat at a table in the cafeteria, trying to ignore the comments from House, who'd insisted on eating with them.

"The meat for the Chateaubriand costs more than our entire budget for food," Dee told her co-chefs. "So we need some alternatives."

"How about pierogies?" Regina suggested. They all took House's nod and smile as encouragement.

"And sauerbraten" Wilson added, but that got a thumbs down from the food critic. "So what do you suggest?" the oncologist challenged his friend.

"Veal marsala," House started. "Maybe, um, spanakopita or moussaka," he readily ticked off with surprisingly reasonable ideas.

"Oh that sounds wonderful!" Regina exclaimed.

"Don't encourage him!" Wilson murmured.

"You can also do souvlaki or samosas for some of your appetizers," House went on, taking a big bite of his Reuben. "And you have got to have some of those little sausages!"

Dee recorded all of this in her smartphone, grateful after all that he'd joined them.

"What about decorations?" Regina asked.

"That's not my responsibility and I'm glad. All I could come up with is flags from the different countries," Dee replied.

"What ever happened to Addie's balloons?" House asked her.

"House! This is a party for adults," she refuted.

"And your point is?"

"Actually, balloons aren't a bad idea. Tastefully done of course," Regina stated.

"I think Dr. Cuddy has given the task to someone else, along with the music and entertainment," Dee told them all.

"Regina could play the piano," House refused to stay out of the other aspects of the fundraiser.

"So can you," the older woman said with a smile.

"Several of the doctors play instruments or sing," Wilson offered.

"Wait, guys!" Dee protested. "Why don't we just stick to providing the food and let Cuddy worry about

everything else."

But they were on a roll, and she couldn't stop them.

"A talent show!" Regina blurted.

"Or a contest," the competitive House built on her idea.

"And turn the whole thing into a way to raise even more money," Wilson said, nodding.

Dee threw up her hands, shook her head and smiled. If you can't win, might as well join 'em. "OK. I think Cuddy will love that idea so I'll suggest it to her. But if she disagrees, you will drop it, right?"

"She'll love it," Wilson said, smiling.

Dee was afraid he was right.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22.**

Dee returned to her desk eager to tell Cuddy about their plans, but the administrator wasn't in her office. Dee remembered that she had a lunch meeting with the head of cardiology about some new monitoring equipment.

As she sat down, her phone began to ring. The caller ID alerted her that it was Jack. Did she really want to talk to him? She did have to ask if he could stay with the kids on the day of the benefit. Reluctantly, she answered on the third ring, just before the call went to voice mail. "Hello, Jack."

"Dee, I wasn't sure you were there." He cleared his throat "I'd like to take the children again next Saturday." He wasn't at all certain that she'd agree, not after that slap the previous weekend.

"We're taking them to Great Adventure on Saturday," she stated. "How about Sunday?" She tried to be reasonable.

Well, at least she hadn't said 'no'. But he was playing golf on Sunday with Stu and a couple of the other associates at his firm. "Can't you take them to Great Adventure on Sunday?" he countered.

Dee sighed. Of course they could, but was this a taste of how all of the other negotiations would go? "OK. But what will you do with them?"

"Uh." He hadn't really thought about it. "Any suggestions?"

"Colin's been talking about the new animated movie, the one about the robot." she said.

"Oh joy," Jack groaned. Still he HAD asked. "What about the 'Batman' movie?"

"Too violent, especially for Addie," Dee declared, trying to keep her temper in check. Shouldn't he be taking them to something they'd enjoy rather than his choice?

He knew he should have realized that 'The Dark Knight' wasn't appropriate for a four-year-old. Should he give in? Was it really giving in? "Tell 'em I'll take them to that robot movie," he said resignedly.

"OK. What time should we expect you?" she asked.

"Eleven," he said.

"See you then" she agreed and ended the call, before she realized that she'd never asked him about the day of the fund raiser.

Soon after, Cuddy came in, looking really annoyed.

"Are you OK?" Dee asked.

She shook her head. "That Germaine is going to be the end of me!"

"You mean there's someone even more annoying than House?" Dee asked, trying to suppress a chuckle.

"At least House has the redeeming quality that he's a genius," Cuddy told her. "So, I hope you have some good news for me."

Dee smiled her lopsided smile and launched into a description of the changes to the menu for the fund raiser.

"You're making me drool just describing all that," Cuddy said, finally smiling.

"We also came up with an idea for the entertainment, or rather House did," Dee related.

"I told you he was a genius," Cuddy looked at her expectantly. "So, what is it?"

"A talent contest among the PPTH doctors," Dee said. "We haven't worked out the details like who will judge it, or the prizes. Or even how we can translate it into more money for the hospital."

"That's easy!" Cuddy had already bought into the idea. "Attendees can pay to vote."

"Oh!" Dee exclaimed. "I like that. And the more they pay, the more votes they get."

"Hmmm. I hadn't thought of that, but you're right." Cuddy was grinning now. "I think this is going to be the best hospital benefit we've ever had! You didn't happen to come up with decorations, too, did you?"

"Well, we never got past flags and balloons," Dee admitted. "Wasn't someone else in charge of that?"

"The person who usually does it, one of the nurses in Intensive Care, is eight months pregnant, so she's begged off for this year."

"Guess I'll just have to run this by the resident genius again, see what else he has hidden in that brain of his," Dee suggested.

"You do that, and then get back to me. Right now, I have to call the equipment suppliers and tell them that Germaine has rejected all of their new monitors." She was shaking her head as she entered her office. Discussing the benefit with Dee had been only a momentary respite form the pain and suffering of being a hospital administrator.

Dee waited until everyone was home that evening before she told the children the news. "Your father is taking you to see 'Wall-E' on Saturday," she began as they sat down to dinner. She'd tried her hand at stir-fried chicken and vegetables.

"But, I thought we were going to Great Adventure," Addie complained. She took a bite of chicken, seemed to think about whether she liked it, and then chewed and swallowed.

"We'll go on Sunday," Dee replied.

"Did Jerk came up with that idea himself?" House knew that Colin had been asking to see the movie.

Dee gave him a 'you're not helping' look. "I mentioned that it was something the kids wanted to see."

"Well, why can't we go to the movies with Dad on Sunday?" Addie asked, trying to be logical.

Dee had come up with a good answer for that, one that didn't emphasize Jack's reluctance to take them on Sunday. "I checked the weather forecast and they're predicting rain for Saturday, so it makes sense to go to the movies on Saturday and to Great Adventure on Sunday when it's supposed to be sunny."

That seemed to satisfy the little girl and she went back to eating, but now it was Colin's turn. "Why do we have to do anything with him?"

"Because he's your father, and like it or not, whatever happens with the divorce, you'll be spending some time with him. Better get used to it." she said.

He wasn't too happy with her answer, but at least this time his father was taking them to something he'd enjoy.

They all ate in silence for a couple of minutes before Colin asked, "What time is he coming?"

"He said he'd pick you two up at eleven," his mother replied and he nodded.

–

Later, when the children were in bed, House asked, "Did he ask to see them?"

Dee nodded, "But he didn't have any idea of what to do with them. Still, if I want him to take them the day of the benefit, I guess I'll have to let him see them whenever he asks."

"You don't HAVE to do anything," he retorted. "Dee, I know you don't want to make waves while this whole divorce process is still going on, but you can't let him do whatever he wants."

"Greg, he's just taking the kids out for a few hours. They do have to maintain contact with him. He IS their father." She sighed. "I got the impression that he thinks he made a mistake the last time, that he's really trying to think of them more than himself."

"But?"

"How did you know there was a but?" she asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "He wanted to take them to see the Batman movie."

"A little dark for a four-year-old, isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's what I told him. He just didn't think it through."

"Stop making excuses for him."

"I'm not. I'm just being realistic. He's never had to do anything for them." She thought about it. "When I got home after my amnesia, he'd bought Colin a bike, but I found out later that it was Regina who suggested it. I don't know. Maybe some people weren't cut out to be parents."

House had to agree with her. He never thought that he was, and he certainly didn't think his father was.

"Dee, are you sure you can trust him with them?"

"Of course! He may not be father-of-the-year, but he wouldn't hurt them." She stopped catching a look in House's eyes. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing." He tried to sound nonchalant, but somehow couldn't pull it off.

"I know you're planning something," she insisted, both eyebrows raised.

He worked his mouth, puffing out his cheeks as he considered. "How'd you like to see 'Wall-E' on Saturday?"he finally asked.

She shook her head but smiled, crookedly of course.

Friday, Dee had a busy morning. She had to order the food for all of the dishes they were making for the party. She also ordered other supplies, like the chafing dishes and large trays she arranged to rent from a restaurant supply place. Next, she called a few local restaurants to order the take-out dishes.

Once that was done, she drafted a memo to hospital staff announcing the talent contest. She wasn't sure how to word it. Should it just be the doctors, or should it be open to all staff? Should she explain about the vote-buying?

In the end she kept it simple, printed out a copy and then left it on Cuddy's desk for her approval. Cuddy was out of the office again, having another meeting with Germaine, this time with the equipment vendor present so that he could explain all the options available.

Dee was pleased with the amount she'd gotten done in just a couple of hours. She left to find House and go to lunch.

"Why don't we eat at Lundy's?" he asked.

"Instead of the cafeteria? You're on!" she agreed. They drove to the nearby restaurant where

the atmosphere was less hospital-oriented, although there was a smattering of doctors and nurses among the clientèle. The food was decidedly upscale compared to the hospital cafeteria, too. Reading the menu, Dee even got a few additional ideas for the fund raiser.

They chatted through lunch, nothing serious or substantial, just enjoying each other's company. All too soon they had to return to the hospital, although House especially found ways to prolong his time away. He didn't have a patient, and knew Cuddy would be after him to work in the clinic.

When she returned to her desk after lunch, Dee found that Cuddy had left the draft memo with

a yellow sticky note on it saying 'Great job! Send it out this afternoon. I just hope we get some takers.' Dee smiled and sent out the all-staff.

She was pleasantly surprised when the first responses began to come in less than fifteen minutes later, but then, within an hour, nine doctors, twelve nurses, and four orderlies had already signed up to sing, dance or play a musical instrument. Two of the janitors had asked to perform together. They didn't say what the duo was doing. One of the cafeteria ladies offered to play the piano for the singers.

Dee did a quick calculation, and decided it would take at least three hours to get through all of these contestants. And who knew how many more would want to participate!

Time to talk to Cuddy. She entered her boss's office. "We've got a problem," she stated. "How many staff did you expect to compete?"

"Don't worry if no one's interested yet. It's early." Cuddy thought she knew what Dee was worried about. She was soooo wrong.

"Uh, that's not the problem. We've already gotten two dozen acts. How can we turn any of them down?"

"Two dozen?"

"And we never set a cut-off date to sign-up. What do we do now?" Dee was in full panic mode.

"I haven't a clue!" an incredulous Cuddy was panicking too. "I'll guess we'll just have to wait and see how this works out."

–

That evening, Dee explained their unexpected predicament to House and the children. Another eight staff had signed-up before she left for the day.

House shrugged. "Everyone wants their moment in the spotlight."

"Is that another House truism, like 'everybody lies'?" she asked.

"I don't lie!" Addie proclaimed.

House suppressed a smile, but Dee was still frowning. "Cuddy and I are stumped. If we let them all perform, we'll be there all night!" she said, bringing the conversation back to the problem.

"You'll think of something," House predicted. "Right now the only problem you have is feeding us dessert."

Colin nodded agreement.

Dee smirked but went to get the brownies she'd baked with Addie when they'd gotten home that afternoon.

After dinner, House taught each of the children a new song on the piano. Songs with easy melodies and

funny lyrics. He had them laughing most of the evening until it was time for bed. She didn't know whether he was purposely keeping their minds off their day with their father or not.

Their enjoyment of each other had certainly kept her distracted, but as she lay down in bed, her anxiety about the talent contest returned. House stretched out behind her. He moved her blond hair away from the nape of her neck, and kissed it. She gasped, shocked by the charge that the soft kiss sent through her. "We'll figure it out Dee," he whispered in her ear, not even realizing he was offering to help.

She rolled over, looked into his face and saw the glint of a smile in his eyes by the light of the digital clock. She put her hands on his face and kissed him hard. He reached his arms around, but she pushed them away. "No, let me."

She tugged off his briefs, then interlaced her fingers with his much longer and stronger ones, pressing his hands against the pillows. He moaned as she lowered herself onto him, then eased herself off, and kissed him until he went a little crazy. She rode him until they both found release, complete with cascading waves of pleasure.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23.**

In the morning, Dee went all out, making scrambled eggs, bacon AND French toast for breakfast. She wanted the kids well-fortified for their day with their father. She knew he wouldn't show up on time, but he surprised her by being only five minutes late. Colin and Addie weren't really ready to go. Still, the prospect of seeing a movie that they expected to enjoy helped the situation.

"I'll bring them back before supper time," Jack told her as he held the door open for the kids. They each hugged their mother, and she in turn made sure Addie's pink jacket was zipped up.

House stood in the kitchen doorway watching the scene, and empathizing with the children as he always seemed to do.

Jack drove Colin and Addie to a new restaurant that Stu had told him was a favorite with kids. He'd decided that it might not hurt to get his son and daughter on his side. Sure enough, the place was filled with happy and noisy families. They ordered sandwiches and fries with milk for the two children and an iced tea for their father. Looking around and half-listening to the children's chatter, Jack noticed that he wasn't the only 'single' father in the place and he visibly relaxed. The food when it came was better than he'd expected.

"Maybe we should tell Mom to make sandwiches like these for the party," Addie said.

Jack asked "What party?" at the same time that Colin said, "I don't think they serve sandwiches at grownup parties."

"Mom and Grandma and Dr. Wilson are cooking the food for a party at the hospital," Addie answered her father. Then she thought about what her brother had said. "I guess they'll be making fancier food."

They all went back to eating. Jack had something new to think about.

"The kids at school said the movie was awesome," Colin said excitedly when he was finished.

Addie hadn't heard much about it but she had to add, "It's about a robot."

They'd finished their lunch without incident, and got back into the car. They arrived at the multiplex a half hour before their movie started. Jack bought their tickets, alarmed by the increase in prices since the last time he'd taken them to a movie.

"Can we get popcorn?" Colin requested.

"You just ate," his father replied. But then he relented. "OK, we'll get one small one and you two can share it."

It was better than nothing, Colin thought. He knew Addie wouldn't eat much of it anyway.

They entered the dimly lit theater and found three seats about four rows up. As they sat, the pre-show commercials and fillers began. It was dark enough that they didn't see two familiar figures slip in and take seats a few rows back.

Next came the coming attractions. Colin, in particular, seemed to be excited about a few of the movies that would be released soon. Based on the previews, Jack hoped he wouldn't have to take his son and daughter to most of them, but it would win their loyalty, he'd suffer through it.

Finally, their picture started. Despite himself, Jack became engrossed in the story, but he fought liking it all the way.

About half-way through the film, Addie heard a guffaw from behind her that sounded familiar. She turned around to look and saw her mother and House. She began to wave to them, but her mother put a finger to her lips, and the little girl got the message that she shouldn't let on that they were there. It made her feel a little better that they were, and she turned back to watch the rest of the movie.

When it was over and they left the theater, she couldn't help grinning. She saw her mother and House sneak out so that her father couldn't see them. She didn't hear her mother ask, "Were you disappointed?"

Or House's reply, "In the movie?"

"No. That Jack was quite pleasant with the kids."

"He's probably working on a new approach," House speculated as they headed to the SUV.

"What's so funny?" Addie's father asked her.

Addie swallowed. She knew she wasn't supposed to lie. In fact, hadn't she told Uncle Greg that the night before? "It was a funny movie, wasn't it?" she finally asked. She knew that didn't answer the question, but it was true.

"Mostly," Colin said, but he looked at her suspiciously, especially when she wouldn't meet his eyes. "Can we go home now?" he asked his dad.

Jack sighed. He tried to make this Saturday better than the previous one. The kids had fun, didn't they?

As if she'd read his mind, Addie said, "This was much better than last week, Dad. Thank you."

Maybe he was getting back in their good graces. He certainly hoped so.

Jack and Stu waited with their two colleagues for the foursome in front of them to finish with the first hole at the Plainsboro Country Club Golf Course.

"Did I see you at the Multiplex yesterday with your kids?" Stu asked. "I took my girls to see the Batman movie."

"Dee said that one would be too intense for Addie." Jack replied.

"Yeah, I guess so. What is she, three?"

"Four. We saw the robot movie, 'Wall-E', instead."

Stu nodded. "That one was almost as good as 'The Dark Knight'."

"So you recommend them both?" Brad Rogers, the newest associate at their brokerage firm, asked. He was younger than the other three with sandy-colored hair and a long nose.

"You got kids?" Stu asked him rather than answering.

Brad shook his head. "I'm not even married."

Stu nodded, but still didn't answer. Instead he told Jack, "I thought I saw that gorgeous wife of yours, too, but the woman was with an older guy. How you let Delia get away still surprises me."

Jack wondered whether it could have been Dee with House. He'd never told Stu about the doctor, really. But what would they be doing there? Even if they wanted to go to a movie, there was a theater nearer the house. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Stu go on until the man addressed him again.

"Isn't that right, Jack?"

"What?"

"You gotta buy your kids whatever they want when you're divorced. You see them so little you have to make up for all the time you don't. And it gets even worse as they get older." Stu chuckled. "Just wait until your two are teenagers like mine!"

The group ahead of them had finally moved on to the next fairway, and the four of them settled in to tee off, all thought of kids and marriage and divorce forgotten as they concentrated on what was really important. Golf.

–

Dee, House and the kids didn't get the early start they'd expected. By the time they'd finished with showering, dressing, and eating breakfast it was after ten. Addie wanted to take her bunnies. Dee compromised by allowing her to take them, but insisting that they had to stay in the car. She knew that if they didn't, she'd wind up having to carry them after a while so that Addie could run around unencumbered.

The trip to Jackson, N.J. wasn't very long, under an hour even with some traffic. They parked in the huge lot, already filling up with cars from all over the area and places as far away as Michigan and Arkansas, according to the license plates of the cars parked near them. A shuttle bus took them to the front gate of the park where they got on line to purchase their tickets.

Once they entered the park, the first thing they came to was Main Street, and the first sight House saw had him salivating, the Carnegie Deli.

"I haven't had a really good corned beef sandwich since I was at the one in Manhattan a year or so ago," he said.

Since it was almost lunchtime, Dee agreed that it would be good to start their day at Great Adventure with a full stomach. They got sandwiches with pickles and drinks and sat down outside where they could watch people passing by.

Dee took out the guide they'd been given with their tickets. "What should we see first?" she asked the kids.

"I want to ride the carousel and then the Sky Ride," Addie said.

"Colin, is that OK with you?" Dee asked.

"Sure," he said after he swallowed.

"Aren't you going to ask what I want to do?" House asked.

"OK," she said resignedly. "Greg, what do you want to do? That is, besides eat?" She chuckled.

"Guess I'll go along with Addie's suggestions," he said, earning a mustard-covered grin from the little girl.

"Well, first I have to take Addie to clean off her face. We'll meet you by the carousel."

Dee took her daughter into the nearest restroom and made sure she cleaned her hands and face. As they turned to go, she bumped into a woman with dark hair holding the hands of two girls a little older than Addie.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Dee said.

The woman turned around. "Delia?"

"Lynette!" Dee was astounded to see a woman she'd known in college. "What are you doing here? I thought you were back in Nebraska."

"Iowa." Lynette said. "We just moved to New Jersey six months ago."

The two women looked each other over and then at the little girls.

"This is Lila and this is Lainey," Lynette said first.

"Hello, girls," Dee said. "This is my daughter, Addie."

"Hi!" Addie said, but the other girls were too shy to say anything.

"Still married to handsome Jack, I take it," Lynette said with a grin. She'd always had a soft spot for the man but it was obvious that there was no one for him but Delia. 

"Um, well, not for much longer," Dee said. "We've been separated for a few weeks."

"Been there, done that," Lynette said. "I divorced the girls' father a year ago. Best decision I ever made."

"Well, give me your number and email address. Maybe we can get together for lunch sometime," Dee suggested.

"Sure," Lynette agreed.

While they exchanged information, Addie tugged at her mother's elbow. "C'mon, Mom. Uncle Greg and Colin are waiting for us."

Dee knew she was right. "It was good seeing you and meeting your daughters," she told Lynette, then took Addie's hand and headed out to find the carousel and two people waiting for them.

–

They rode the big carousel, then took the sky ride to Frontier Adventures. When they got off and began walking to Bugs Bunny National Park, Colin spotted a bumper car ride. 

"Can we ride that?" he begged, pointing.

Dee looked down at Addie, knowing her daughter didn't meet the height requirement. "OK, but then no complaints when Addie wants to go on Elmer Fudd's Weather Balloons."

Colin grinned as he nodded. "Just as long as she doesn't wanna see the Wiggles." He made a face. "Dr. House, wanna do the bumper cars with me?"

"Is that a serious question?" House hadn't ridden any in twenty years of more. "You're on!"

The two of them got in line and Dee and Addie found a bench.

"I love coming here," Addie said.

"Well, it's the last weekend they'll be open this Fall, but we can come back in the Spring."

"Maybe then I'll be tall enough for the bumper cars," her daughter said wistfully.

"Maybe."

Fifteen minutes later the guys returned.

"That was awesome!" Colin exclaimed. "Wasn't it, Uncle Greg?"

"Totally, Dude," House agreed, grinning despite himself.

They continued on to Bugs Bunny Park, and straight to Addie's favorite teacup ride. Colin decided to go on it with her. The line wasn't long, but as they got on it, they were joined by Lynette's two girls.

"Hi!" Addie said, smiling at them. "I don't remember which of you is Lila and which is Lainey, but this is my brother, Colin."

The two dark-haired girls didn't say a word. Addie shrugged, and looked at her brother. He rolled his eyes.

"Dee, fancy running into you again!" Lynette said as she approached Delia and House where they stood waiting for the children.

"It's a big park, but with children the same age we were bound to meet," Dee said. "Lynette Rawlins, this is Greg House. Greg, Lynette and I were in college together. She's here with her two daughters."

House thought Lynette was attractive enough, but thought there was something predatory in her eyes.

"Didn't you say that you and Jack were only separated a few weeks?" Lynette bluntly asked, as she eyed the tall older man. "Boy, you work fast!"

"Lynette, Greg..." Dee was going to say he was a friend, which he was, but he was so much more and she didn't want to trivialize it. Besides, she didn't have to explain herself to this woman.

But it was House who decided to explain in his own way. "Dee and I hooked up when she had amnesia, and even after she got her memory back, she couldn't stay away. Old Jerk never knew what hit him."

Lynette obviously didn't know what to make of him. Was he pulling her leg, or did he really mean it?

"So, where are you living and working?" Dee asked to change the subject.

"Oh, we live in Freehold. I manage a real estate office there," Lynette replied. "And you?"

"We live not too far from Princeton and I work at the hospital where Greg heads the Diagnostics department," Dee told her.

"He's a doctor," Lynette said, eying House with a smirk. Then she turned back to Dee. "That's not too far from us. Maybe we can set up a playdate for the children sometime," Lynette suggested.

"Maybe," Dee said, not too enthusiastically. She hadn't known Lynette well back in college, and now she was beginning to remember why.

Dee's children came running back, grinning after their ride. Lynette's followed more slowly, the younger one seeming to cling to her older sister.

"Well, we'll see you," Dee told Lynette as she followed House and the kids to the next ride they wanted to try. She hoped the woman wouldn't follow her.

She must have gotten the hint, although Dee was sure she hadn't seen the last of them. Meanwhile, the kids had found the small ferris wheel and were already standing in line to go on it.

"Not one of your favorite people?" House asked.

"I always got the feeling that she was like a cobra, waiting to strike. Or maybe more like a leopard ready to pounce, and the one she wanted to pounce on was Jack."

"Well, now he's all hers," he said.

"I almost feel sorry for him if she decides he's now fair game," Dee said. Then her mouth quirked. "Almost."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24.**

Her phone rang soon after Dee arrived at her office Monday morning. She saw on the caller ID that it was Jack and she hesitated about picking up. But, whatever he wanted, he'd made an effort on Saturday with the children, so she should at least be civil. Besides, she still hadn't asked him to take care of the kids the day and evening of the hospital benefit.

"Hi Jack," she said, glad that he couldn't see her smile when she almost called him 'Jerk'.

"Dee," he said. "I need to ask you something."

"OK," she said guardedly.

"Um, were you and House spying on me last Saturday at the movies?"

She wondered how he knew that they were there. Addie wouldn't have told him. She hadn't even told her brother. "We weren't spying" she insisted.

"But Stu saw you there."

"Oh, Stu, huh?" That explained it.

"So?" He seemed to be waiting for an explanation.

She sighed. "Even you'd have to admit that it hadn't gone well the last time you took the kids. I only wanted to make sure that they were OK."

"Well they were!" he said. "I'd never hurt them."

"Actually, I think they had a good time with you. Jack, I can see that you're trying. Thank you."

"Uh, you're welcome." He hadn't expected that. But there was something else he had to ask. "Addie said something about you cooking for a party?"

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about that. The hospital is holding a benefit three weeks from last Saturday, and I'm involved in planning the menu and doing some of the cooking," Dee explained.

"How can you cook for so many people?" he blurted. He knew she'd been experimenting with cooking but this was beyond his comprehension.

"I'll have help," she replied. "Jack, could you stay with the kids that day? I don't know how late we'll be home either, so maybe you should plan on staying over."

"Why me?" he asked. "Can't my mother do it?"

"She's helping with the cooking," Dee informed him, and could imagine the added shock of that.

"So the two of you will be partying, and I'll be stuck with the kids?"

"Stuck?"

"Well, you know what I mean. Did you ever consider that I might want to go to this thing?" he whined.

"I take that as a 'no' then," she concluded.

"I didn't say that." He sighed loudly. "All right. I'll stay with the kids."

"Good. Thanks, Jack."

"Yeah." He still sounded disgruntled and she hoped it wouldn't affect the way he treated the kids. He'd done so well on Saturday.

Lunchtime she reported to House that Jack would watch Colin and Addie. "He wasn't thrilled, but he said 'yes'."

He just nodded. "I've been thinking about the over abundance of self-proclaimed talent among the staff," he said, spearing a French fry, and not exactly changing the subject. "You could have a preliminary contest and have hospital staff pick the finalists to perform at the fundraiser."

"Are you volunteering to be a judge?" she asked.

He shrugged.

She knew he wouldn't enter the contest. Playing music was pretty much a private activity for him, one he shared only with a select few. But he had a good ear. "Think you can come up with three or four other judges by next week?" she challenged.

He grinned. "You're on!" He went back to his sandwich, but after a few more bites he asked "So, how many contestants are you up to now?"

"Thirty-seven," she replied. "Maybe we should break it down by type of performer. You know, a contest for singers, one for musicians, and so forth."

He nodded, but wondered what he'd just volunteered for.

House decided the sooner he lined up a few more judges the better. But who could he ask? Maybe he could recruit his staff. If he got enough volunteers, he might not have to be a judge himself after all.

After lunch he returned to his conference room, finding Thirteen studying a patient file.

"We don't have a patient," he stated.

"No we don't," she admitted, looking up at him. "Dr. Perello asked Taub to consult on this patient."

"Boring!" he declared.

"How do you know? You haven't even heard the symptoms," she protested.

"Perello always treats boring patients. What can be interesting about a nose job?"

Thirteen had to agree, in a way, but if the plastic surgeon needed a consult with another one, there must be some kind of complication.

"I've got something more important to talk to you about," House said, dismissing the patient entirely. He gave her time to begin to wonder what it was before going on. "There are too many performers for the talent contest for the benefit. Delia suggested an elimination round but that needs judges."

"House, I can't be a judge," she said.

"Why not? Afraid you'll alienate the losers?"

"I'm competing," she said. Now it was her turn to give him time to wonder about something.

"Singing? Dancing?" he asked, making a face.

"French horn" she said, smirking because he hadn't guessed. She thought he knew all!

There wasn't much he could say to that. One down and three to go. As he turned to go, Kutner entered.

"Just the man I was looking for," House declared.

Kutner pointed to himself and mouthed 'me?'

"You're not competing in this contest are you?"

"You mean for the hospital benefit?"

"You mean there's another contest?" House wondered again whether this was going to be a lost cause. "I suppose you're playing the sitar."

"Why would I do that?" Kutner countered. "If I was going to play an instrument, it'd be a Vulcan lyre."

"What's that?" Thirteen asked.

"What planet are you from?" House asked her, but didn't explain. "But you entered?"

"I'm a juggler." Kutner shut his eyes tight, wishing he could take it back, wishing even more he hadn't signed up. House was going to make his life even more of a hell than ever.

"Isn't there anyone else besides me who doesn't want to make a fool of himself in front of two hundred people?" House said. He wasn't ready to get on Kutner's case just yet. He'd wait for the right moment.

"Are you talking about the contest?" Taub asked, coming in to get the file from Thirteen.

"House is looking for judges for a preliminary round," she told him, but she was watching House.

Taub grinned. "I can be a judge," he said.

House blew out a breath. Finally. That's one.

"Did you ask Foreman?" Kutner wanted to know.

"You mean our very own rapper?" House asked rhetorically. "Well, I guess I'll have to look further afield." He left without another word, and the younger doctors looked at each other and shrugged.

Dee stopped to talk to House on her way to pick up her daughter. "I've broken the list of performers down by specialty" she said. "We have fifteen singers, twelve musicians, four dancers and six, well, I lumped the remaining six together as 'other'." She handed him the lists. "We can have three preliminary contests, including one for the dancers and 'others', and select the top three from each group for the benefit. What do you think?"

Rather than answer her he said "Wish I'd had this earlier. It would have saved me from asking staff to be judges who'd already signed up to compete."

"You poor dear!" she said sarcastically. "So how many judges do you have?"

"Two. Taub and Karl from accounting" he replied.

"I thought his name was Kevin."

"That's Wilson's friend from accounting, Karl's mine."

"Aha. You do realize that you'll need more than that, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just getting started," he insisted, even though he'd already asked almost everyone he knew.

"Allison's not performing," she pointed out.

House made a face. "Can you imagine Cameron as a judge?" he scoffed. "She'd feel sorry for all of the losers, wouldn't be able to eliminate anyone because it would hurt their feelings." The last few words were said in a falsetto that was at least an octave above Cameron's natural speaking voice.

Dee smirked. "She might surprise you." She reached up to kiss him. "I have to go and get Addie. See you later."

"Yeah. OK." He watched her leave, then set off to the E.R. to find Cameron. But she was knee deep in accident victims. This was almost as bad as the clinic, he thought. Although most of the people who came into the Emergency Room actually had serious medical problems.

She saw him waiting, and when she had a break she came over. "Is there a problem?" she asked, worry lines creasing her forehead.

"Depends on what you consider a problem," he replied, not ready to waste an opportunity to play games with her.

"House, I don't have the time right now," she said, her eyes scanning the room. "Out with it." Her hands were on her hips and she was scowling.

He bunched his lips, debating whether to pout because she wouldn't play, then said, "Dee suggested that you might want to be a judge for the elimination rounds of the talent contest. Of course, I said you wouldn't..."

"OK," she said with a shrug and walked away.

"That's it? You'll do it? You'll have to be impartial you know, and you'll have to be able to tell people they stink, can't carry a tune, have two left feet."

"House, I understand what judges do. I said I'll do it. Now, go away or I might change my mind. That is, unless you want to help clean and bandage wounds..."

He nodded and left. By the time he reached the elevator he was smiling.

–

Jack was just leaving his office for the day when he ran into Stu, so he stopped to talk.

"Delia works at Princeton-Plainsboro now, doesn't she?" Stu asked.

"Yes," Jack admitted, surprised he remembered that.

"Did she tell you about this shindig they're having later in the month?"

"Yes. I'm watching the kids that day because Dee's in charge of providing the food," Jack bragged.

"Too bad," Stu commented, then seemed to think about it.

Jack was confused. He'd thought Stu would be impressed that he was spending so much time with the kids, and also that Dee was so involved.

"Say, maybe my Colleen can babysit the children and you can come to the dinner," Stu suggested.

Jack liked that suggestion. Going to the party would be much better than staying home with two little kids. "Do you think she would?"

"If you pay her enough," Stu said, chuckling at the thought of his greedy daughter. "Let me ask her. Then maybe you and I could bring hot dates. Bet that'll make Delia jealous."

Jack wasn't so sure of that, but if it happened, it'd be sweet! He began to grin, feeling better than he had in a long time.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25.**

House asked each of the other judges to suggest another so that House and two others would select the winners of each elimination round. The first preliminary contest was for the twelve musicians, scheduled for Thursday afternoon, and the judges for that would be House, Karl, and a payroll clerk he'd recruited, a short, dark-haired and bubbly young woman named Andrea Solerno.

Thursday morning they learned that one contestant, a nurse who was going to play the piano, had dropped out. At three in the afternoon, House, Karl and Andrea sat in the first row of one of the lecture halls, waiting for the first competitor, a Pediatrics resident named Chet Snyder, who was planning to play his guitar.

He entered, pushing an amp, his instrument slung across his back. Chet plugged his equipment in, then stood in front of them, and without hesitation began to play. But he was either nervous or inept because the sounds they heard seemed to be a very poor rendition of 'Stairway to Heaven'.

House stopped him after sixteen bars. "That's enough."

"Oh!" Andrea gushed. "I wanted to hear more" she begged.

House rolled his eyes. "OK. Go ahead." He blatantly took out a pair of ear plugs and put them in.

Chet finished the song, disconnected, and left with his equipment, knowing he hadn't made the cut.

Chase was next. House smiled when he saw the violin and took out his ear plugs. He expected the intensivist-turned-surgeon to play something classical. It was classical all right, classical blue grass. Now when did the Aussie become a hillbilly? His fingers flew up and down the fingerboard as the bow coaxed the music out of the strings, lightly and quickly, and very professionally.

Andrea's eyes were wide. She was obviously impressed, but it was up for grabs whether it was with Chase's looks, hair flopping with the music, or his musical ability.

When Chase finished there was silence in the room. He looked at House, aware that he'd really be the deciding member of this trio. His former boss nodded slightly and Chase began to smile, eliciting a giggle from Andrea.

"Thank you, Dr. Chase," House said in dismissal.

As he left, Thirteen entered carrying her French horn. House tried to keep an open mind but still wondered why she'd picked that instrument, that is, until she began to play and a smile crept across his lips. Maybe this was her real calling. Andrea actually clapped when she was done, and Karl exclaimed, "Nice!"

The next two musicians, if you were of a mind to call them that just because they showed up with instruments, a flute and a banjo to be exact, were unimpressive. The best that could be said for them was that they weren't as bad as the guitar player.

Dr. Kulik, the surgeon who'd operated on House a couple of years back, showed up with an accordion, and played the inevitable 'Lady of Spain'. Then again, when you played the accordion, it was either that or a polka. Not bad, but not in a class with Chase or Thirteen.

House called for a half-way break, and Karl and Andrea agreed.

Stu knocked on Jack's door on his way out on Thursday. He was smiling. "Colleen said she'd do it," he told Jack. "I had to sweeten the pot a little but that's OK."

"Great!" Jack said.

"Yeah. Now we just need dates. Well, I'll let you finish up what you're doing." Stu opened the door to go, then turned back. "Say, what about your secretary? What's she like?"

"She's OK," Jack replied. He wasn't going to brag that he'd had an affair with her, because he knew that, in some way, that had precipitated his break up with Dee.

"Pretty thing, isn't she?" Stu said, watching Marci as she worked at her computer in the outer office.

Jack could only nod.

"One more thing. I almost forgot," Stu said. "The tickets to this dinner are $250 a piece. Just thought you should know."

Jack watched him leave. It wasn't outrageously expensive. And it would be worth it to see the look on Dee's face when he showed up, especially if he could come up with a hot date.

"So you picked the three musicians?" Dee asked at dinner that night.

"Yes," House confirmed. "The most interesting of the last batch of competitors was a bagpiper but Karl vetoed him. Many of the contestants were mediocre to awful. Besides Chase's violin and Thirteen's French horn, we picked Dr. Stern and his acoustic guitar."

"Grandma's doctor?" Addie asked, looking up from her food at the familiar name.

House nodded.

"But he isn't a member of the hospital staff," Dee wondered.

House shrugged. "He treats patients there sometimes." That was enough for him.

"What kind of name is 'Thirteen'?" Colin asked. He'd heard it before and had been curious.

"Haven't you ever heard of anyone with a number instead of a name?" House asked, straight-faced.

Colin shook his head, a serious expression on his face.

Dee smirked at House, then looked at her son. "Colin, it's just a nickname that Uncle Greg calls her."

"Oh." He was almost disappointed that she didn't have a number instead of a name. Maybe he could get Uncle Greg to call him 'Eight' instead of Colin.

Dee had made salmon, seasoned and grilled, and was surprised that everyone finished it. Her kids never used to eat fish, but the first time they'd seen House eat and enjoy it, they ventured to taste it and found it delicious. She took away the empty plates and then brought them the cupcakes she'd picked up on her way home from work.

House had decided a week or two before that he'd never eaten as well as he was eating with Dee. He'd have to watch it, or he'd be putting on weight before he knew it.

Colin had been relatively quiet throughout dinner, and House wondered why. He didn't have to wait long to find out. After dinner, while Dee and Addie loaded the dishwasher, the boy asked in a whisper, "Uncle Greg, can I talk to you in private?"

House nodded and followed him to the family room. "What is it?" he prompted.

"She did it," Colin blurted, still barely above a whisper even though his mother and sister couldn't possibly hear.

"Who did what?"

"Abby, the girl in my class. She got a hundred on a spelling test, and then on a math quiz, too!"

House began to smile. "So, did you let her kiss you?"

Colin shook his head. "She didn't even try!" He sounded insulted as well as puzzled.

House chuckled, then stifled his laugh when he saw the hurt look on Colin's face. "You should be proud of what you accomplished."

"What do you mean?"

"You got her to study for tests."

"Well, yeah," Colin agreed. "I guess. But what do I do now?"

"You're asking me? I've never understood females. They change their minds and you never know when or why."

"You understand Mom," Colin stated.

"Most of the time, but not always. But your mother is an unusual woman."

"And a great cook!" Colin said with a grin.

House grinned back, thinking about all the other things Dee was great at.

Jack arrived home, tired from a long day at work. It was so quiet in his empty apartment. He hung up his suit jacket and loosened his tie before going into the little kitchenette. Nothing much in his refrigerator. He settled for making a ham and cheese sandwich with a bottle of water to wash it down.

He took his plate and bottle, and sat on his couch, turning on the TV. He tried to find something to distract him from thinking about how his life had changed or what he should be doing about it. The bit of happiness he'd felt talking to Stu about the dinner had been fleeting.

He was just finishing his sandwich, wishing he was home, with Dee cooking fabulous meals for him, when the phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID, but didn't recognize the name or number so he let the call go to his answering machine. Then he heard the voice. "Jack, it's Lynette Stanley, um, I used to be Lynette Iverson? We were in college together?" she was saying tentatively.

Impulsively, he picked up, remembering the pretty woman who'd been Dee's friend. "Lynette. Sorry I didn't get to the phone before the machine."

"Oh, Jack," she said, sounding almost surprised. "Um, I guess Dee didn't mention running into me last weekend?" She seemed to end every sentence as a question.

"No. She must have told you that we're separated. We, um, don't talk much."

"Yes, she did mention that. It's kind of why I called you? I had a hard time finding your new number, though."

"Are you back in New Jersey?"

"Yes. My marriage fell apart, too, so I decided to move back," she told him.

He still wasn't sure why she'd called, but decided to take a chance. "Maybe we could have a drink some time," he suggested.

"That would be nice. I still don't know too many people here."

"Are you busy tomorrow night?" he asked. "Maybe we can have dinner, too." What the hell, in for a penny, in for a buck.

"Uh..." It was what she'd hoped for, but was happening too fast. She'd have to find a sitter and..."OK," she said. She had to make the most of every opportunity she got. She gave him her address and said good night, not knowing that he was smiling as broadly as she was.

Friday, the dancers and 'other' contestants had to face House, Cameron and an intern named Jae-Li Sung, who she'd recruited in the ER. The first to perform was a nurse named Cookie who brought her chihuahua Candy (or was it the other way around?) Talk about your stupid pet tricks! The judges decided early on that it wasn't the tricks that were stupid but the pet. Candy (or Cookie?) told Cookie (or Candy?) to roll over, she just stood and stared at her owner, but when the nurse said 'sit!', the dog turned over. 'Heel' caused her to sit up and beg. Maybe it was the dog trainer who was the stupid one.

The three judges got a good laugh out of the act, but decided it didn't make the grade.

Second was a jitterbug team. The man, Barry, was a large black man who worked in maintenance, and his partner, Peg, was a night shift clerk. It was hard to tell who was better, Barry or Peg, but together they were excellent. Well-matched, quick and nimble, perfect for the kind of dancing they did. The judges had another finalist.

On the other hand, a doctor who taught classes on cardiovascular diseases, told the lamest jokes, and the pretty new nurse on the surgical team was no Nastia Luiken, falling twice when she tried a tumbling routine.

Next came Kutner. House couldn't believe that the doctor who'd set one patient on fire and electrocuted another, and himself, could keep three little balls in the air at once. But Kutner easily proved him wrong. He started with three, then added a fourth without stopping and finally a fifth. But he wasn't finished. He juggled bowling pins, and large rings, then one ball, one pin and a ring. House found himself mesmerized.

"Can someone blindfold me?" Kutner asked, and Cameron gladly obliged. Even blindfolded , he never missed. House was already contemplating the possibility of having him treat patients that way.

When he was done, House wouldn't give him the satisfaction of even smiling, but he couldn't keep the appreciation out of his eyes.

Kutner was followed by a ballerina who was more dodo than swan. She was so bad that, before the next performer began, House said, "If we pick the jitterbug team and Kutner, that's three contestants already and we don't have to subject ourselves to any more."

"But that's only two acts," Cameron objected.

"Let's see the rest, and then decide if there's another good one," Sung suggested, pleased to have been included in this judging business and not ready to stop.

Both House and Cameron looked at him as if they wondered where he'd come from and how he dared to get in the way of their argument, but they both knew he was making a reasonable suggestion, and the contest went on.

A couple of step dancers were pretty good individually, but they weren't synchronized. They each might have done better with another partner.

Then the judges got another surprise with the final performer of the day. Nurse Brenda had only indicated that she was going to dance, didn't reveal what kind, when she signed up. She came out in a long, sleek red and black gown with a big flounce at the bottom. Her hair was done up with a lace mantilla and fancy combs and she carried a black fan. She'd brought an MP3 player, turned it on, and began an intricate flamenco dance.

Her feet beat out a rhythm that changed periodically as she twisted and turned her body and head. Faster and faster she danced, always with the music until it ended abruptly and so did she.

Cameron clapped until she noticed House's withering look. But she knew he was impressed too. So they had three finalist acts, consisting of four performers.

At six Friday evening, Lynette was beginning to get ready for her dinner with Jack when her phone rang.

"Lynette, it's Jack," he identified himself. "Listen, I'm stuck at work. It's been a really hectic day and I'm still tied up with a client. There's no way I could pick you up."

"Oh." She sounded very disappointed.

"I made a seven thirty reservation at La Maison Rouge. Could you meet me there?"

"Oh!" So he wasn't standing her up. "Sure!" she said brightly. "I know where it is."

She also knew that La Maison Rouge was a former mansion that had been converted to a four-star French restaurant about five years before. Jack was taking her there for their first date! She looked at the dress she was planning to wear, then took out an even better one, light blue with a plunging neckline and see-through sleeves.

Her next door neighbor, Mrs. Muller, a sixty-something widow, arrived before seven to stay with the girls. Lynette kissed her daughters goodnight and made sure Mrs. Muller had her cellphone number, grabbed her good coat and was out the door.

The restaurant was twenty minutes away. She arrived before seven thirty, hoping she wouldn't have to wait long for Jack. The maitre d' had a hostess take her to their table and promised to send Jack as soon as he arrived.

He showed up five minutes later, very apologetic. "I'm so sorry I couldn't get away in time to pick you up!"

"That's all right," she excused him, looking him over, and wondering how Dee could have given up this great-looking guy.

Jack was inspecting her, too, and he liked what he saw. She was still very pretty, and her blue dress looked great on her.

A waiter appeared and Jack asked, "Would you like some wine?"

"Oh, that would be lovely," she purred. Although she'd already read through the menu while waiting for him, she let him order for them both. It felt so good to have a man taking care of her again.

They talked a little about their respective jobs as they ate, but it was just a way to avoid talking about their failed marriages. Neither one mentioned their kids or Dee. By the time they got to dessert, Jack had decided that Lynette would be the perfect one to take to the benefit dinner.

"Are you busy two weeks from tomorrow night?" he asked.

"I..." Should she admit she was free almost every night? "...I think so."

"I'm going to a fundraiser that night and I'd like you to go with me," he told her.

Her eyes lit up. "That would be wonderful!" she said.

"Then it's a date."

Lynette just hoped that Mrs. Muller was free. Maybe she should ask her to stay over night.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26.

Saturday morning at ten, as Dee was getting the kids ready to go out with their father again, Jack called to let her know that he wouldn't be able to take them after all. "I have to go into the office. A couple of clients have decided to make major changes to their portfolios," he told her. "Please tell the children that I'll see them next weekend."

"And the day of the fund raiser, right?" Dee reminded him.

"Yes, of course," he confirmed.

When he'd hung up, she told the kids. "So, what do you want to do instead?" she asked them.

"Can we go back to Great Adventure?" Addie wanted to know.

"It's closed for the winter," Dee had to tell her.

"But it's not winter yet!" the little girl protested.

Dee shrugged. "Well, they're closed."

"We could go to a movie," Colin suggested.

"Or the zoo." Addie always wanted to go to the zoo.

Dee looked at House, but his expression was blank, or maybe a little thoughtful. Finally he asked "Have you kids ever done go-carts?" He'd noticed that the place they'd been to a few weeks before for miniature golf, Fun Fair, had those too.

Colin shook his head, and Addie asked, "What are 'go-carts'?"

House glanced at Dee. She hadn't objected to the idea. "You'll see when we get there," he told the kids.

They stopped on the way for a fast food lunch at Burger King, and then drove to Fun Fair. When they arrived, Addie exclaimed, "This is the miniature golf place!"

House led them in the opposite direction from the way to mini-golf. As they walked around the side of the office, they had their first sight of the cars with kids and adults driving them around a meandering track.

"Awesome!" Colin's eyes went wide. He'd never noticed them before, even though he'd been to Fun Fair several times.

They paid and got in line to wait their turns. House would ride with Colin, and Dee with Addie.''

"There she is!" Colin suddenly shouted. "Abby."

House looked in the direction that the boy was pointing. He saw a pretty girl about Colin's age, with long brown hair in a sleek ponytail and brown eyes, driving with a woman that he'd last seen tapping out a staccato rhythm with her shoes. "You were right. She is pretty."

Abby couldn't be her daughter. As far as he knew, Brenda wasn't even married. Their car was rounding the last curves. House calculated that he and Colin would be the next riders in the same car. A ghost of a smile curled his lips as he plotted what he could say to the nurse who had often made his life difficult.

"What are you two talking about?" Dee asked. She and Addie were standing in front of them.

House pointed his cane at Abby and Brenda's car. "The little girl with Brenda is in Colin's class."

Dee accepted that, especially since her car had pulled up and a boy and his father were getting out so that she and Addie could get in.

Abby and Brenda's car pulled up next, and they got out. Before House could put his plan into action, Abby spotted Colin, grinned and shouted, "Colin!" House half expected her to kiss the boy right then and there.

Colin tried to act nonchalant. "Hello Abby."

"Where'd you get the kid?" House asked Brenda. It wasn't the question he had in mind.

"I could ask you the same thing," Brenda replied rather lamely.

"Aunt Brenda, do you know this man?" Abby asked, looking up at the doctor.

"Unfortunately," Brenda told the girl.

"C'mon, Uncle Greg," Colin prompted. The kid who operated the go-carts was waiting for them. They got into the car and drove off, but House could feel Brenda's eyes watching him, and assumed that Abby was watching Colin.

Dee had invited Regina and Wilson to lunch on Sunday to try her latest dish, veal marsala. She'd also invited Cuddy so that the three of them could go over the final menu with her.

House wasn't thrilled to have them all there, but decided it could have been worse. He figured he'd regale them all with stories of the rejected contestants.

When Regina arrived, Addie reached the door first and beamed when she saw her grandmother. "Grandma, guess what we did yesterday? Go-carts! And it was so much fun!"

Regina hugged the girl and then her mother. She shook Colin's outstretched hand. But she knew enough not to try and hug or even shake hands with House. "Hello doctor," she greeted him instead.

A curt nod was his only acknowledgment.

Wilson and Cuddy arrived together in his car. "Something smells good," she said when Addie opened the door on them.

"Mom made veal mashal," the girl said, mangling the name but they knew what she meant.

"It's almost ready," Dee told them and led them into the dining room. "Can I get you anything to drink while you're waiting?"

"I brought some wine to go with lunch," Wilson said, handing the bottle to Dee. "But right now I'd like Scotch on the rocks." He was confident that, with House around, they'd have the good stuff.

Dee put the wine on the table and went to the sideboard to pour Wilson's drink. "Dr. Cuddy?"

Cuddy had known that House was living with Dee, but seeing him there, leaning against a wall, sipping something amber and watching everyone, had distracted her. "What? Oh, nothing for me now."

A timer 'dinged' in the kitchen and Delia excused herself to get the food. Colin went with her to help carry in the salads, but then hurried back to take a seat on one side of House at the table. Addie sat on his other side, with Regina at one end of the table and Wilson and Cuddy opposite House and the children. That left the other end for Dee.

Wilson knew that House could be good with children. He'd seen it at the hospital a few times, but he was astonished at how close he'd become to Dee's children. True, they needed a father figure in their lives, and, if what he'd heard was true, their own father didn't fit the bill. But House was such an unlikely alternative. Watching him with them, Wilson realized they'd also given House something he'd never had before, a sense of family.

The veal marsala, served with fettucine, was perfect. Tender meat in a flavorful mushroom sauce. As they ate, House related the high and low points of the preliminary contests so far.

"Wait a minute! Brenda did a flamenco? The Brenda I know?" Wilson wasn't finished being surprised.

"Uncle Greg, wasn't that the lady we saw at Fun Fair yesterday? With Abby?" Colin asked.

"Yes."

"What were you doing there?" Wilson questioned.

"Go-carts!" Addie grinned.

"So what was Brenda doing there?" Cuddy wanted to know.

"The same," House said, smirking at their expressions.

"Brenda is a nurse at the hospital," Dee explained to Regina, who'd looked lost during the conversation. "And Abby, her niece, is in Colin's class at school." She rose to take the plates away and bring dessert. Both of the kids helped, but she wouldn't let anyone else.

Dessert was German chocolate cake. "Are you still planning on keeping the desserts at the benefit All-American?" Cuddy asked. "Because this is marvelous." She pointed at her almost finished piece with her fork.

After the table was cleared, Dee brought out the lists of what they'd selected for the dinner. House took the children into the family room to play video games, but what they really wanted was for him to teach them a new song on the piano.

They'd been quick to pick up the simple things he'd shown them before, so maybe it was time for something more complicated.

Back in the dining room, the debate over food continued. "So, the souvlaki, sushi, gazpacho, paella, and veal marsala are a definite 'yes'." Wilson summarized. "Key lime pie, pierogies, and strawberry shortcake are 'maybe's. What about the Peking duck and Boston cream pie?"

"I'm not sure I'm ready to tackle the duck," Dee said, shaking her head.

"Don't forget the mini-sausages," Regina said.

"House would never let any of us hear the end of it."

"And the Vichyssoise," Wilson added.

"I think you three have done a great job on this," Cuddy declared.

"Tell us that again AFTER the dinner," Dee told her.

They'd been hearing occasional chords and snatches of melodies from the family room, but suddenly it all seemed to come together into an easily recognizable tune that they all knew. Chopin's 'Barcarolle'. Wilson and Cuddy knew that House rarely played for anyone else, and their curiosity led them in the direction of the music. Their last surprise of the evening was finding Colin playing the piano while House and Addie swayed to the music.

Taub had brought in Dr. Perello, the plastic surgeon he'd been working with, as the third judge for the singing contest. Perello was a tall and gorgeous brunette with a great figure. House wondered whether Taub was doing more than consulting with her. Height-challenged as he was, Taub's eyes always seemed to be on her chest rather than her face.

Three of the fifteen staff who'd signed up for the preliminary had dropped out. "They probably got cold feet about performing in front of you," Taub told House, and his boss agreed with him.

The first to give it a try was an intern from Pediatrics who accompanied himself on the guitar, rather than have the cafeteria lady play the piano for him, so she watched along with House, Taub and Perello as he sang 'Bye, Bye, Miss American Pie'.

To House's groan about the choice of song, Taub replied, " It's better than 'MacArthur Park'!"

"Not by much," House insisted. Still, he had to admit, the kid wasn't bad.

He was followed by a duo, two janitors who'd dressed in plaid shirts and jeans, and did a pretty good rendition of 'Mama Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up To Be Cowboys'. They weren't Willie and Waylon,

but then again, who was? House thought they were better than the intern, and so did Perello. Taub was going to give them a thumbs down until she said she liked their performance.

But another couple, a doctor and a nurse, butchered 'I've Got You Babe' and House let them know it.

"It's a good thing you're good at your day job," he told them, and they slunk off wishing they'd withdrawn, too.

Germaine, the head of Cardiology, had a booming voice and used it to sing 'Old Man River'. The lunch lady, Phyllis, finally got to play for him. House knew that Cuddy had been having problems with Germaine lately, but couldn't deny his singing ability. All three judges agreed that he was the best so far.

That is until the next contestant, an orderly named Eugene, large and black and totally in command as he sang 'Tell It Like It Is'. He could have given Aaron Neville a run for his money. Now that was singing!

House didn't say anything to him, but he did smile in appreciation.

Marco, the not so friendly pharmacist, was the last of the first group of singers they would hear. A bit of change of pace from everyone else, he attempted to sing 'O Sole Mio', but he didn't have the range or depth necessary to pull it off.

"You should have sung something lighter," House told him. "What have you been taking to make you think you could sing opera?"

The judges took a break for a half hour. They spent part of it going over the performers they'd heard.

"I just hope the talent improves because it'll be hard to come up with three out of this group," House said.

"Foreman's bound to be," Taub replied.

House gave a brief nod, but wouldn't really commit. Instead he headed to the men's room for a bio break. When he returned, Taub and Perello were deep in conversation. He stood in the doorway and listened, but it turned out to be medical in nature and he was disappointed. Watching them together was more interesting than the contest.

House's favorite lab tech, Luz, was the first performer among the second group. She handed a piece of sheet music to the pianist, then stood straight and tall and belted out 'Stand By Your Man'.

"That was wonderful!" Perello gushed, then turned to the two men. "Wasn't it?"

Taub, of course, readily agreed with her.

House had his own reaction. "Sing it again," he requested. Might as well take his entertainment where he could get it.

The woman complied and, if anything, did an even better job of it. Definitely another finalist.

Finally it was Foreman's turn. Rap wasn't House's favorite musical forms, but if it was done well, it could be at least tolerable.

Foreman prefaced his performance by stating, "I've written this just for this contest." And then he began to rap:

Came to Plainsboro four years before

Didn't know what I'd be in for

Seen it all, yeah, from A to Z and it was no fun

Adenocarcinoma to Zollinger-Ellison

Diverticulosis, tuberculosis, sarcoidosis, amyloidosis, tuberous sclerosis

Carcinoma, adenoma, chondosarcoma,

Vasculitis, polyneuritis, meningitis, encephalitis, cellulitis, dermatitis

But it's never been lupus

Whatever it was

It's never been lupus

He continued on, naming every known disease and then some. He had all the rapper moves, and his delivery was fast and furious. He had the judges laughing so hard by the time he finished, that tears were coming down Perello's cheeks and Taub was slapping his knee. House couldn't keep from grinning.

Still, he wouldn't give Foreman the pleasure of knowing how much he'd enjoyed the performance. "You left out Thromboangiitis obliterans."

Foreman rolled his eyes and walked off smiling.

He was followed by a nurse who sang 'Suddenly I See'. She wasn't bad although she kept forgetting the lyrics. But after Foreman, it was a letdown.

Kevin from accounting had also entered the contest. His 'I Can't Help Falling In Love With You' probably had the king rolling over in his grave.

The final contestant was a male nurse who sang 'I Can't Get No Satisfaction'. House was partial to the Stones, and very sensitive to anyone who'd sing one of their songs as badly as this man.

"I certainly didn't get any satisfaction out of that," he told the nurse in dismissal.

It didn't take them long to come to agreement on their three finalist, the orderly Eugene, the lab tech Luz, and Foreman.

Without thanking Taub and Perello, House went off to let Cuddy and Dee know they had their contestants for the benefit show.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27.**

On Monday, House made a point to avoid Brenda. He didn't want to talk to her until he'd decided how he would use his new knowledge about her. But, as luck would have it, she saw him as he was leaving for the day.

"House," she called.

He could have made a hobbling run for it, but didn't. "Auntie Brenda!" he exclaimed.

She wasn't amused. "What were you doing at Fun Fair on Saturday and who was that kid with you?" She didn't waste any time getting to her questions.

House realized that she hadn't seen Dee and Addie, since they'd gotten into the car ahead and were gone by the time she and the girl arrived. "Don't know." He shrugged. "I just picked him up on the street so I could have an excuse to ride the go carts."

She didn't believe him.

He wondered whether Abby had told her about Colin. "Didn't your 'niece' tell you that he's in her class?" Emphasis on 'niece' with an accompanying wink. Still, he wasn't going to bring up the kissing incident. That story was best kept to Colin and himself.

"She seemed to know him."

She was bound to ask the girl if he didn't tell her, but he wondered what she'd make of a few hints. "His name's Colin, Colin Worthington." He watched her face as she tried to place the name.

Finally. "Delia's son?"

"Give the lady a gold star!"

"But what was he doing with you?"

"Delia let me borrow him."

Brenda wasn't dumb. She obviously knew there was more to it, but House wasn't being very forthcoming. Then again, when was he ever?

While she tried to come up with a way to get him to talk some more, he made a quick move for the door, and was gone.

He arrived home to find Dee and Addie in the kitchen making meatloaf, and Colin in the family room playing the piano. House never expected to be in this situation, to come home to, not only a woman, but a complete family. And yet, it felt so...right."

"Hi, Uncle Greg." Colin looked up as he approached. "I think I really got it now. Listen." The boy began to play from the beginning. He was really playing well. House couldn't suppress a smile.

He didn't like to lavish praise, but he also vividly remembered what it was like when his father never acknowledged his own achievements. "When you're headlining at Carnegie Hall, don't forget your old Uncle Greg."

"Is that good?" Colin asked. "Headlining at Carnegie Hall?"

House nodded and the boy beamed. House left him to practice some more and went to join the girls in the kitchen.

"I've been thinking. Why does Jerk have to stay with the kids during the day of the fundraiser? I'll be home. I don't have to cook."

Dee seemed to consider his offer. "But then, who'll be our taste tester?"

He hadn't thought about that. But as much fun as that would be, he knew that everything they made would be scrumptious. He worked his mouth, deliberating. "How 'bout Cuddy, or your pal Cameron?"

Addie stood there taking in every word.

Dee narrowed her eyes. "Do you really want to spend the afternoon with the kids?"

"Why not?"

Colin had joined them, and echoed House's words. "Yeah, Mom, why not? We'll have much more fun with Uncle Greg!"

"Yeah!" Addie agreed with her brother.

"And besides, Dad will be with us later, right? When Uncle Greg goes to the hospital for the dinner."

"Yeah," Addie agreed again.

Dee looked from one child to the other, then at House. The kids were beginning to prefer being with him than with their own father, and frankly she didn't blame them. "OK. I'll call your dad and tell him tomorrow," she told the kids.

They high-fived each other and then House.

At two in the morning, Dee woke suddenly, thoughts swirling through her head. She looked at House, his face completely relaxed in sleep. They'd had a good evening with the children. She still couldn't believe his offer to stay with Colin and Addie while she cooked for the hospital benefit. And yet, it was obvious to her that he meant it. Gregory House NEVER offered to do something unless he really wanted to.

Every time she thought about the connections he was building with the kids, she marveled again. Allison had told her that he could be good with children, at least some times, but this went beyond that. She was almost jealous of the time they spent together. But then she thought of the wonderful moments she spent with him alone. And, after all, hadn't she hoped but was afraid to expect, that he'd enjoy being with them?

With his penchant to make caustic and critical remarks to everyone, whether he liked them or not, they could have hated him. Instead, they seemed to prefer his company to that of their father. Once more she momentarily felt sorry for Jack. But he'd brought this on himself.

House had the potential to be a good influence on the children. Just as he'd allowed her to find herself, even encouraged her, he was helping the kids develop their abilities and personalities. She knew some of it was a conscious decision to treat them differently than his father had treated him.

Yes, there was no doubt about it, deep down he was a good man, not to mention a very sexy one. Again, he compared very favorably with Jack. The thought made her smile. And on that note, she relaxed again and fell asleep.

An hour later, House woke with disturbing thoughts. What was he doing here, in this situation? How had he become so involved with Delia Worthington? Why had he let it get this far? Now he was even forming an attachment to her children. It shouldn't have happened.

The sense of family he had with Dee, Colin and Addie...he didn't deserve any of it. In fact, they deserved so much more than he could give them. He knew he'd never be able to sustain whatever he'd done to win their affection. He could envision the time when he'd start to pull away, to push all three of them away, and they'd probably be glad to go. It was surprising how that saddened him, how much he wanted to hold on to them.

He looked at Dee, her gray eyes closed in slumber, smiling her quirky smile. He thought back to the first time he saw her. What was it about this woman that gave him such a sense of comfort? She fed him well - that was part of it. But she satisfied other needs, too, more than any woman ever had before. Just thinking about her aroused him, set his nerve endings vibrating. She stimulated things in him that had been dormant for such a long time.

_Come on now, House,_ he chided himself. _You're going girly here!_

But there was nothing girly about the way his body reacted to her touch. And even now, just being this close to her had revved his engine.

He reached down to ease the incipient throbbing.

A few minutes later, Dee woke again, sensing movement next to her, a rustling of the sheets. It was too dark to make out much, but she could tell House was awake, and she thought she knew what he was doing. Maybe she should have been annoyed or even insulted, but instead she was turned on. Her own hands caressed her breasts before moving lower. She didn't try to be quiet. There wasn't any need.

House moved closer. And closer still.

Before long, he'd pulled her on top of him, both of them ready for more. A barrage of kisses accompanied their lovemaking. They reached the crest together, satisfying each other as completely as possible.

Afterwards, they cuddled together, their earlier disquieting thoughts completely forgotten.

Dee was a little hesitant to call Jack from her office the next morning. She wasn't sure what she was afraid might happen, but she didn't think he'd be particularly happy. Still, his feelings wouldn't be hurt that the children would be spending the day with Greg instead. And even if he was disappointed, why should she care?

In the end, she just picked up her phone and punched in his number at work.

"What now?" he answered, obviously realizing that a call from the hospital could only be from Delia.

But his attitude destroyed any residual sympathy she felt for him. "I just wanted to let you know that you won't have to stay with the kids all afternoon on the seventeenth."

"Why? Aren't you still cooking for the benefit dinner?" he asked.

"Greg will be at the house with them until six or so," she replied, not really answering his question.

Jack was silent for so long that she wasn't sure he was still there. "Jack?"

But he'd been thinking about how this would tie in with his plans for the evening. Stu was supposed to bring Colleen to the house at six thirty so that he'd have enough time to go home, change, and then pick up Lynette. It would be tight, but still doable. "OK."

"OK? Is that all you're going to say?"

"Well, actually, yeah. The guy might as well make himself useful. Was there anything else? Because I have work to do."

"No." Dee knew she shouldn't have been surprised by his reaction. "Wait. Are you taking them out this Saturday? The kids I mean."

He had a date with Lynette for Saturday night, and hadn't really thought about the rest of the day. "No, I don't think so."

"OK."

"OK? Is that all YOU'RE going to say?" he echoed.

"Call if you change your mind," Dee said and hung up. She sat there, staring at the phone and wondering how she could have ever thought that she loved him. She'd lived with him for over ten years and had his children. True, she wouldn't have given that part up for anything. Colin and Addie meant the world to her. But how could she have been so blind to his selfishness?

"Dr. House!" he heard Brenda's voice call as he passed the clinic on his way to the elevator. What did she want now? He'd decided to let the whole issue of her niece go, so he just glared at her.

"You're looking good this morning," she said. Was she batting her eyelashes? What was she after? "That shirt brings out the blue in your eyes."

Whatever happened to the Brenda that they all knew? Then it dawned on him.

"I'm not..." He stopped. Maybe he should let her think she could influence the outcome of the contest through him. Who knew what he could get out of her? "Could you sign me into the clinic about an hour ago?"

She smiled sweetly. He didn't think she was capable of doing that. "Of course, Dr. House. But I'm afraid you'll have to treat at least one patient." She sounded apologetic. "So that you're the doctor of record for one. How about the girl sitting alone over there? I think she just broke a fingernail or something." She indicated a girl, maybe in her late teens, overweight with stringy black hair and a scowl, sitting in one of the plastic clinic waiting room chairs.

Considering that it would count as one less hour of clinic that he'd owe Cuddy, House agreed, took the intake folder, and called to the girl. "Ellie Fulton."

She followed him into Exam Room 3, viewing him skeptically. "Are you really a doctor?"

So many comebacks, so little time. "Yes." Let's just get this over with. "I understand you broke a fingernail."

"As if I'd come here for that!" she scoffed.

He'd noticed that she was holding her left hand with her right. He grabbed it to see.

"Hey!" She tried to take it back but then resignedly said "My boyfriend and me, we sorta broke up, ya know, and he wanted his ring back."

"So he tried to cut it off?" House prompted.

"Yeah."

"What'd he use? A bayonet?" The ring, a cheap piece of metal with pieces of colored glass embedded in it, was still tightly wedged on her chubby finger. The finger itself was red and criss-crossed with cuts.

"His pocket knife. He broke two blades." She finally smiled at that. "Can you get it off?" she pleaded.

"First, let's clean this finger." He grabbed some antiseptic and wiped the cuts and surrounding skin as he thought abut the best way to remove the ring. "Then I guess you'll have to lose about thirty pounds."

She began to cry. He rolled his eyes.

"That's why we, ya know, broke up," she said through her tears. "Marshall wants me to lose weight." She said it as if he was asking her to climb Mt. Everest.

"Did you ever try?"

"You think I want to be like this? I can't even get a pretty bustier that fits!"

Now he looked at her more closely as he peppered her with questions. Was there a history of diabetes in her family (No). How was her energy level? (Not very high). What did her doctor say? (She hadn't been to one since she was a little kid).

"I'm going to do some blood tests," he decided after a few more questions, and took some vials and a needle from a drawer.

"No! Uh-uh! No needles!"

"I have to draw blood," he insisted, then grimaced. "Of course, I guess I could numb it first," he said, fisting the hand he held.

"Huh?"

Before she knew it, he'd inserted the needle and was collecting samples. "Come back tomorrow and we'll have the results."

She stared at the bandaid he'd placed over the tiny puncture he'd made. Then she looked back at him. "What about my ring?"

He sighed loudly, filled a basin with water and put her whole left hand in it. It took a while until the skin began to pucker. He took the hand out, dried it, and greased the finger enough that, with some coaxing, he could remove it.

"Wow!" Her eyes were saucers. "Thanks, Doc!"

She got off the exam table gingerly. He walked her out and handed the file and vials to Brenda with a list of tests to be done. "Get this tested and set up a time for her to come back tomorrow," he said, and finally made it to the elevator.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

After he talked to Delia, Jack thought about how he might have to change his plans. But first things first. He had to confirm his date with Lynette for Saturday, and maybe adjust arrangements for the following week, the night of the benefit.

He called her office number, but someone else answered. "Lyn Stanley's desk."

"Is Lynette in?" Jack asked.

"No, I'm sorry. She had to stay home with Lainey today. The poor kid's got a bad cold and couldn't go to school."

Jack covered his surprise by muttering, "I guess I'll call her at home, then."

But he was wondering why she'd never told him she had a daughter. He also wondered how old the girl was. Well, there was only one way to find out. He found her home number and dialed it. It rang three times before she finally picked up.

"Jack? Is something wrong?" Clearly she hadn't expected him to call her at home.

"Oh no, just wanted to confirm what time I'm picking you up on Saturday. We're still on, aren't we?"

"Well, I hope so!" She'd been looking forward to it.

"So how's your daughter?" He wasn't going to accuse her of keeping something, or someone, from him.

"Lainey? She still has a slight fever, but she's feeling better. I think she'll be able to go back to school tomorrow."

So, she was under the impression that he knew about the girl. What else did she assume he knew?

"She'll certainly be well enough before Saturday that I can leave her," she went on. "My neighbor will stay with the girls like she did last time we went for dinner."

Girls? How many daughters did she have? "Lynnette, how old are your girls again? I'd like to bring them something when I pick you up." Jack thought he was being clever. He'd find out how many kids she had without asking. But he failed to think about the fact that he was now committed to buy them something.

"Oh, how sweet!" Lyn gushed. "Lainey's five and Lila's six."

"My kids are four and seven," he announced.

"Yes, I know. We met them with Dee and that strange man."

"House? That's right. You saw them at Great Adventure. Well, now that we've settled that, I wanted to tell you that you may have to meet me at the hospital the night of the benefit," Jack said.

"Oh! I'm not sure I'll be able to go! Mrs. Muller, my neighbor, will be out of town all of next week, and I don't have a sitter."

Jack didn't stop to think before he told her, "Why don't you bring them to the house? I'm sure that Stu's daughter, Colleen, can watch four kids as easily as two."

"Would she? I really wanted the girls to get to know your children, and that would be a great opportunity for it."

"This should work our perfectly," an optimistic Jack said. "Well, I'll see you this Saturday at seven."

"See you then. Bye, Jack."

"Dr. House, we have Ellie's results," Brenda greeted him the next day.

"Who?"

"The girl you examined yesterday."

"Isn't someone else on clinic duty today?"

"Well, yes. But I thought..."

"Tell one of the other doctors to give her the good news," he said.

"Good news?"

"That she has hypothyroidism. A daily does of synthroid or levoxyl will increase her energy level, and she may even lose weight."

Brenda looked at him quizzically. Hadn't the girl come in because of something wrong with her hand?

"Just tell her that if her boyfriend decides he wants the new svelte Emmie back, she should tell him to take a hike," he explained, purposely getting the girl's name wrong.

Brenda still looked bewildered but, as he walked away, she called him back. "Dr. House, is there anything I can add to my dance or my costume that will help me win the contest?" she blurted.

He studied her. She never called him 'doctor'. "You could carry a rose between your teeth," he suggested. "Just remove the thorns first. Blood dripping from your lips may match your dress and lipstick, but it's definitely not a good look." He tried again to make his escape.

But before he reached the elevator, he heard Wilson calling him. He rolled his eyes and turned back. Wilson was holding Ellie's file.

"You were the one who saw the girl yesterday?" Wilson sounded surprised.

It was a matter of record, so it didn't make sense to deny it. "Yeah."

"Why did you order blood tests? She came in with a cut up finger."

How did he explain, or get out of explaining? Maybe he should have given her the results himself. It figured that it would be Wilson who caught the case. "She complained about a lack of energy too. I'm all about full-service, you know," he finally said.

"So you suspected a thyroid problem?"

House shrugged.

Wilson still looked skeptical, but he knew he couldn't get more of an answer.

A third person called to House during this stalemate between the friends.

"Can I talk to you?" Dee asked from the doorway to her office. Then she joined the two men. "I need to ask you a favor. Dr. Cioffi from Pediatrics was going to M.C. the contest, but his mother became ill and he's gone back to Italy to be with her. Um, could you do it?" she asked House.

"Why not Wilson?" he asked.

"He'll be finishing up cooking and overseeing the serving of the dishes." Dee had a ready answer. "You did such a GOOD job of running the preliminaries," she added, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"And what do I get in return for a being such a GOOD boy?" he asked, leering at her.

She laughed before she said, "I think I can come up with something really GOOD that'll make it worthwhile.

Wilson stood by, shaking his head. "You are one lucky dog!"

So House had finally agreed to MC the contest. But now he was having second and third thoughts about it. He was certainly looking forward to his reward from Dee for being such a good boy. And, yes, it would be fun to mock each of the acts, and maybe even more to influence who would win.

But he didn't know who he wanted to be the winner, or even who deserved to win. The preliminaries had eliminated the less talented of the doctors, nurses, and other hospital employees, leaving nine acts of relatively high caliber to choose from. And then there was the whole idea of performing, speaking in front of all those donors. He could deflect their attention to the singers and dancers, and, really, what did he care about what they thought of him? No, of course he didn't. So why was he so concerned about it?

"House." Thirteen appeared in front of him. "I understand that you're hosting the talent contest at the benefit next week."

"Hosting? I'm just introducing the acts."

She smirked. "And I'm supposed to believe that's all you're going to do? You'll probably be even more brutal than Simon Cowall."

"Who?"

She rolled her eyes and walked away. He could probably expect visits from all of the contestants now. So it wouldn't just be Brenda asking for his advice on how to spice up their acts.

Well, he'd just have to think of a way to make that fun, too.

Saturday evening at seven precisely, Jack knocked on the front door of Lynnette's house, a small, two-story. It didn't take long for her to open the door to him. She appeared to be all ready to go, dressed in a simple green dress that suited her complexion and made her eyes more lustrous. She invited him in. "Come meet Lainey and Lila," she said.

She'd fed the two girls earlier, their favorite meal of macaroni and cheese with a side of baby carrots. Mrs. Muller had arrived ten minutes before Jack. She'd promised to teach the two little girls to knit, and had brought needles and wool.

"Girls, Mrs. Muller, this is Mr. Worthington," Lyn told them. The girls looked up shyly at him, and Lyn's neighbor smiled. "Jack, this is my neighbor and biggest help Mrs. Muller, and these are Lainey and Lila."

Jack said, "Hello", automatically, but then didn't know what else to say to the older woman and Lyn's daughters. He thought the kids were kind of pretty. They looked a lot like their mother.

Lyn noticed that he hadn't brought the girls anything after all. It puzzled her, but she let it go, glad that she hadn't said anything to them so they weren't expecting anything. She sighed, grabbed her jacket and said, "We'd better be going. Girls, don't stay up too late."

Lila, the more vocal of the two, said, "We won't." Then both she and her sister hugged their mother goodnight.

Jack just nodded at Mrs. Muller, Lainey, and Lila, then held the door open for Lyn and followed her out.

Dee was ready to give House his reward for being a good boy. That afternoon, while he sat at the piano with Colin and Addie, teaching them a new song, she'd gone out to the store to purchase the 'ingredients'. He was in for a feast he wouldn't soon forget. And so was she. There were no rules saying that she couldn't enjoy his reward, too.

For once, she didn't dawdle as she put the kids to bed. Once they were asleep, she whispered in House's ear, "Ready, tiger?"

When he nodded, instead of going directly up the stairs to the bedroom, she stopped in the kitchen long enough to collect her supplies. He looked at her with intense curiosity as they finally made their way upstairs.

"Much as I like 'eating' in bed..." he began, but she stopped him with a finger to her lips.

She began to remove items from the grocery bag. Food coloring, whipped cream, some plastic bowls and napkins, and white, pink and chocolate frosting. He was beginning to get the idea.

"Did you ever fingerpaint as a kid?" she asked him.

"Once or twice at school," he replied, smiling. He wasn't going to break the mood by telling her that his no-nonsense father and his fastidious mother had both objected when he asked for fingerpaints for his sixth birthday.

"Well, tonight's your night." She quickly stripped off her pink blouse and black jeans, her matching bra and panties. "And I'm your canvas. Then, of course, you'll just have to, hmm, lick and eat your creations."

Eager as he was to start, he had to ask, "Don't you want a turn?"

She grinned at him. "You can go first."

He squirted a bit of white frosting into a bowl and added a few drops of yellow coloring. "You know, they make already mixed and edible stuff," he said.

"I've heard that those are usually too sweet."

"And we both know that you're sweet enough without that." He dipped his two index fingers into the bowl, swirling the coloring into the cream, then used those fingers to draw yellow petals around the aureole of each breast. Pleased with the results, he went on, decorating Dee with a garden of flowers.

He paid particular attention to her naval, forming pink petals with a tube of frosting and green leaves with his fingers and another bowl of whipped cream mixed with green food dye. But as he moved further down, his imagination really went wild. Her dips and folds inspired him. A trail of tiny blue and purple buds led to the sweetest spot of all.

When he was done, he admired his creation. She didn't need decoration to be exquisite, but it suited her. Too bad it was only temporary, and yet the thought of devouring his art work pleased him even more, sending waves of desire through him. He could only imagine what his tongue, lapping it all up, would feel like on her velvety smooth skin, the tip teasing the most sensitive spots. And with that in mind, he began to enjoy his just desserts.

Jack had made reservations at the Old Hickory Inn, a steakhouse on Route 1. It only took them twenty minutes to get there. They were seated soon after they arrived.

Lyn frowned when she looked at the menu. She wasn't a vegetarian exactly, because she ate fish and occasionally chicken, but the menu ran to nothing but steaks and chops. She hadn't eaten red meat in many years. What could she order besides a salad or appetizer?

Jack was oblivious to her dilemma. He was looking forward to a thick and juicy steak with a baked potato smothered in sour cream.

The restaurant was attractive in a rustic sort of way. Lots of dark wood and leather, rather masculine. But the chairs were comfortable.

Lyn finally decided that she'd order a pork chop. It was 'the other white meat', wasn't it? And how big could it be? She'd also get a garden salad first and steamed vegetables with her entree. Her decision made, she sat back and tried to relax.

Their waiter brought bread and butter, water, Lynette's iced tea and Jack's beer, then took their orders.

Jack finally realized that Lyn wasn't too pleased with the restaurant menu. "You don't like steak?" he asked, incredulously.

"I...uh...no...but it's OK. This is really a nice place," she said, trying to be agreeable.

Jack nodded. "They have really good food. I'm sure that you'll enjoy it," he told her.

"Oh, I'm sure I will. So, tell me about this dinner next week," she asked to change the subject.

"It's a fundraiser for the hospital. All the big mucky-mucks will be there. Great place to make good contacts."

Lyn nodded. "And Dee's cooking for this thing?" It had surprised her when she heard about that.

"She, my mother, and one of the doctors are." Jack shook his head. "She seems to have become as obsessed with cooking as she is with Dr. House."

"Do you really think that's an obsession?" Lyn watched his face, trying to gage what he was thinking.

"Oh, sure. C'mon. You've seen the man. It couldn't be anything else."

Lyn was beginning to wonder whether Jack was still in love with his wife.

"Dee's changed, of course. She's been acting strangely ever since her bout of amnesia." But now he'd had enough of talking about Delia. He focused his attention on Lyn. Maybe she wasn't as gorgeous as Dee, but still very pretty. And that dress showed all of her curves. He couldn't wait to see everyone's face when he showed up with her.

"I guess the dinner is pretty formal, huh?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"I'm not sure I have anything to wear that would be appropriate." One more thing for Lyn to be worried about.

"Well, as long as it looks as good on you as the dress you're wearing, you won't have to worry," Jack told her.

"Why, thank you, Jack!" Lyn grinned, pleased that he'd noticed her dress. It was very encouraging.

Her salad and his appetizer (shrimp cocktail) arrived. "Want one of these babies?" Jack asked his date.

"They look good," she replied tentatively. Her salad was OK, but nothing spectacular.

"With or without the cocktail sauce?" he asked.

"I'll try one without." She expected him to put one on her salad or bread plates. Instead, he extended his fork with one shrimp on it. She tried to take it off with her fork, rather than her mouth, but she couldn't, so she bit into it. "Ummm, this is good!" she exclaimed, causing Jack to smile.

After that they were both able to enjoy the food and each other's company. By the end of the meal, including the chocolate decadence cake that Jack convinced Lyn to share with him, they both felt that it had been the best evening either of them had spent in a long time.


	29. Chapter 29

_We're approaching the end of this story. Thanks for marking it as a favorite and for all of your comments. Just two or three more chapters after this one._

**Chapter 29.**

On Monday, Dee began to prepare some of the food for Saturday, things that she could freeze and then defrost or reheat just before the dinner. This meant that House, Colin and Addie were treated to tastes of samosas, moussaka, and key lime pie along with their dinner every night that week.

Wilson was doing the same, and brought samples to the hospital for House, Cuddy and Dee to try. House was rather enjoying being a taste tester.

He decided that he also had preparations of his own to make for the event. He needed some good (read scathing) material to use as MC for the contest. For the preliminary rounds, he'd had little information to go on to prepare for his comments on each act. He'd trusted his usual spontaneity. But now he knew pretty well what to expect. Acts like Brenda's flamenco and Thirteen's French horn just called out to be mocked. His eyes smiled as he thought about what he could say.

But this enjoyable planning activity was rudely interrupted on Wednesday by Cuddy, who slapped a file onto his desk and demanded that he and his team treat the man, then turned on her stilettos and left.

House's displeasure was evident. He just hoped it was one of those easy cases, but chances of that were low. If it were, Cuddy wouldn't have brought it to him.

Taub and Kutner were in the conference room. He saw Foreman join them. He took a quick look at the file. The obvious diagnosis was gonorrhea, but if that were the case, the Levaquin or the cephalosporin, prescribed by the man's own doctor, would have worked.

He walked into the conference room and began to list the symptoms on the whiteboard:

burning upon urination

a milky discharge

inflammation

He told the others that gonorrhea had been ruled out. "So, whadda we got?"

"Urethritis, Kutner was sure.

"Or it could be an adenocarcinoma," Taub suggested, and House listed both of those on the board.

Foreman just stared at what he'd written.

"OK, test his urine and get some swabs."

Kutner and Taub rushed out, passing Thirteen who was entering. She about-faced and went with them. House went back to his office but not before he saw Foreman take out a sheet of paper and list the symptoms and suggestions down the right side of the page. It didn't take House long before he realized that Foreman was creating another rap song, or maybe additions to the one he'd 'sung' during the preliminaries. House smiled to himself. Oh, was he gonna have fun with the contestants!

The tests that House's team did were all negative. "So what are we missing?" he demanded, but got nothing but head shakes and blank stares.

"Taub and Thirteen, go check out his home. Kutner, find out where he's been during the past year, no, make that five years."

House went back to thinking up zingers for each of the competitors. He'd thought of some one-liners for Foreman and Chase but knew that they weren't enough.

By five they were no closer to diagnosing the patient. He hadn't left New Jersey in almost ten years, choosing to spend his vacations sunbathing and swimming at a club he belonged to. House left the team working on the case and drove home.

Dee had made one of Addie's favorites, chicken parmigiana, for dinner. She'd also made some samosas for the benefit, but wasn't sure they'd freeze well.

"I can eat them all and you can make a fresh batch on Saturday," House offered.

"Very funny!" She let him have four. Colin and Addie weren't sure they liked them, but they each ate one. "I hope the donors at the party will like them," Dee said.

"They'll love all the food. Beats rubber chicken and dried out roast beef any day," House said.

He played Sims with the kids while Dee cleaned up, but before long it was Addie's bedtime.

"Can you read me 'Little Red Hen'?" the little girl asked House.

He looked at Dee with a 'do-I-have-to' expression, then sighed and said, "All right." Dee had been reading the same story to Addie every night for over a week. He figured that, for once, he could manage it.

He soon had Addie giggling uncontrollably at the voices he used for each of the animals in the story. But when he was done, it occurred to him that now she'd demand that HE read it to her every night.

"Goodnight, Uncle Greg. Thank you!" she said, settling into her bed with Marble and Pebble, then impulsively pushing herself up to kiss his bristly cheek before lying back down again.

He turned out her light and made his way back downstairs, thinking about how connected he was becoming with Dee's kids. He knew that the relationship with Dee would likely end someday and, with that, his part in Colin and Addie's lives. Why did that sadden him? How could he ease the pain they'd feel? On the other hand, why was he even worried about their emotions? What did he care?

"Uncle Greg, can you check the sentences for my spelling words?" Colin requested when he reached the family room. Colin's voice brought him back to the here-and-now.

"What? Yeah, sure kid." It only added to his unease, but after looking at the boy's work he told him "Not bad." The sentences were longer than the ones Colin had been writing and better captured the meaning of the spelling words. "Test tube is two words, and separate is spelled s-e-p-a-r-a-t-e. It's got 'a rat' in the middle." They weren't spelling words, so House wasn't surprised that he'd made the mistakes he did.

Colin thanked him and made the corrections. It was time for him to go to bed too.

When Dee returned from saying goodnight to him, she found House working on his MC lines.

"I thought I could come up with some really snarky ones," he said. "These are all lame. Telling the audience that the closest Brenda ever came to Spain was the Spanish omelet she ate last week, or that Chase liked pulling strings, just won't do."

Dee chuckled. "You're trying too hard. You'll be so good, I bet the donors will want to vote for you instead of the contestants."

He grimaced. That was all he needed. He decided they both needed a distraction from their apprehensions about Saturday night. Not that he was really worried, he told himself.

"Enough about the benefit." He reached for her and pulled her close. She was as eager as he was to lose herself in passion. And lose themselves they did. Neither knew how they ended up in their bed, bare arms and legs entangled, bodies tingling with excitement.

Their lovemaking raised the temperature of the room several degrees. Their hunger for each other seemed to grow with every kiss, every caress and stroke. House thought his body never felt as alive as when he was with Dee. He wished this could go on forever. As they both reached the pinnacle, he heard her cry out his name, then whisper 'I love you', but he couldn't let himself say the same.

Afterwards, she snuggled against him. He rubbed her bare shoulder and kissed the top of her head. But his earlier thoughts resurfaced.

"I don't know how long this can last," he said. "I've never been one for long-term relationships."

"Greg, can't we just enjoy what we have now?"

"If it was just the two of us, I'd agree. But how will the kids handle it when it ends?"

"The fact that you can ask that means that you really care about all three of us," she told him. "You don't want it to end, and that's a good thing."

"Maybe." he said.

"I'm sure of it," she said, then kissed him. "Goodnight, Greg."

He sighed. "Goodnight."

Hours later, Dee woke at the sound of her alarm to find that she was alone. Where was Greg? He wasn't in the bathroom. She heard the children getting up to get ready for school.

Dee pulled a kimono around her otherwise naked body and headed downstairs. She was amazed to find House typing away on his laptop.

Letting out a breath that she didn't know she was holding, she asked, "Did you think of some really good comments to make?"

He looked up, smiled, but shook his head. "I think I know what's wrong with our patient. Just wanted to confirm what I thought I'd read. He has Trichomoniasis. It's caused by parasites, transmitted by sex or even from shared swimsuits and towels."

He looked so much more relaxed than he had the previous night. He'd solved his puzzle, and now his other concerns would disappear, or so she hoped.

Saturday finally came. After lunch, the kids and even House helped Dee load the food from her chest freezer into the SUV. When she was ready to leave for the hospital, she told Colin and Addie, "Be good and listen to Uncle Greg, OK? And when your dad comes, listen to him, too."

They both nodded.

"I won't be home until after you're asleep, so I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Addie hugged her, and Colin insisted, "You'll tell us all about the party tomorrow?"

"Sure," she said. She got in, started the engine and drove off as the children waved goodbye.

Dee arrived to find that the kitchen for the hospital cafeteria was chaotic. Wilson and Regina had each also brought in many previously prepared dishes. They were attempting to organize them into appetizers, soups, main courses and side dishes, and at the same time to begin to prepare the rest of the food for the event.

There were ten appetizers, ranging from crostini with dried tomato and feta cheese to sushi and sashimi to spinach phyllo triangles and more. The four soups were the vichyssoise and gazpacho that they'd planned plus a hot and sour soup that one of the cafeteria cooks had prepared and a posole that Wilson had discovered at a Mexican restaurant and worked all week to duplicate.

Half of the ten main courses were ready. They'd gotten out pots and pans, turned on stove burners and ovens to make the rest, along with a few of the six side dishes. And Regina still had to bake her peach cobbler. They had only six more hours to be completely ready.

After his mother left, Colin turned to House. "Can we play Sims again?"

He shrugged, but agreed. Super Doc was teaching the kids in the game to play poker. Colin had gotten it right away, but the big surprise was Addie. It hadn't taken long for her to understand some of the strategy of the game.

As they played, House wondered how he could prepare the kids for the inevitable time when he'd be out of their lives. They were still so young and needed both a mother and a father to guide them through the next ten or fifteen years of their lives. Dee was a great mother but she couldn't do it alone. Colin would need a male role model, but he didn't think he'd fit the bill.

"Uncle Greg? You're not paying attention!" Addie chided.

They both needed someone who would pay attention to them. He'd have to do it for now. "Super Doc had to leave to tend to a patient," he said. "He's back now."

"Well, now the kids are getting hungry for an afternoon snack," Colin said.

House chuckled. "You just had lunch." But he was happy to find them something as long as he could have a snack too.

While they ate their pudding pops, Addie asked, "What's wrong, Uncle Greg?"

She was a perceptive little thing, wasn't she? How could he answer her? Maybe it was better to be blunt now, rather than to wait until he actually left. "I'm just thinking about how much longer I can play daddy to you two rugrats."

The girl frowned. Now her brother chimed in, "You're not going to leave like our dad did, are you?"

House shrugged. "Not immediately, but someday." He watched the kids' reactions, curious to see what they'd say, what they'd do.

Addie's eyes filled with tears. "We love you, and I thought you loved us too!"

"Think again." Pause. "Your father loves you and he left."

Colin shook his head. "I don't know if he ever loved us. He just pretends to be a dad. You talk to us and play with us."

House explained, "I like to play games. You like to play games. It's been fun."

Addie burst into tears and ran off to the family room where she curled up in an armchair with her bunnies.

"Did you have to make her cry?" Colin asked before going to comfort his sister.

House should have felt relieved. Instead he felt a sudden loss.

Colin patted his sister's shoulder. He didn't know how to console anyone but wanted to try. "Don't cry, Addie. We did fine without him. We can again."

"He can't really mean it, can he Colin?" she asked him through her sobs. "I don't want him to leave, even if he doesn't play with us or read stories to me or teach us piano."

"Maybe we can do something to get him to stay forever."

"But what?" she asked.

The boy thought for a while. "I don't know, but could you pretend to be sick? Make believe your tummy hurts."

"I don't think I'd have to pretend. I really don't feel so good," she said.

"Really? OK. Wait right here." He returned to the kitchen. "Dr. House, Addie is feeling sick," he said in his most grown-up voice.

House studied the boy, trying to decide if he was telling the truth. "OK." He got up, grabbed his cane. "Let's see what's wrong with Addison Anne."

-.

Colin followed House back to the family room. The doctor examined the little girl. Other than her stomach and head hurting, the only thing wrong with her was a case of hiccups. House smirked. "That's what happens when you cry," he stated. The crying had caused her pain and the hiccups. She must really be distressed about the prospect that he might leave 'someday'. He didn't want to feel the guilt that stirred in him, because it would mean that he already cared more for these kids than he'd planned.

"C'mon," he urged. "We've got a game to finish." But first he went back to the kitchen for some ginger ale for Addie, then he helped her up. "Your stomach will be better very soon," he told her. But he wasn't so sure about her emotions.

Their game continued even though there was suddenly something lacking. They were all less enthusiastic. Colin continued to try to think of ways to keep House from leaving. Addie's stomach and head aches eased gradually, but she had trouble smiling.

After an hour or so, House said, "OK, I think we all have had enough Sims for one afternoon. Let's go play the piano."

"I don't think I want to right now," Colin replied. "Can I go to my room?"

House shrugged. "Go ahead."

"Addie, you want to come with me?" the boy asked.

She looked at House and back at her brother. It wasn't often that he invited her into his room. She nodded, took Marble and Pebble, and went upstairs with Colin.

House watched them go. His mouth twitched as he went to the piano bench and sat down. He didn't start to play at first. Instead, he tried to convince himself that he'd done the right thing by telling the kids that he wouldn't be around forever. Finally, he began to play.

_You've gotta be  
>Cruel to be kind in the right measure,<br>Cruel to be kind it's a very good sign,  
>Cruel to be kind means that I love you,<br>Baby, you've gotta be cruel to be kind._

But he wasn't convinced. A half hour later, the kids joined him. They'd agreed that they wouldn't beg him to stay. Maybe if they acted like he hadn't said anything, if things continued the way they had been, he'd forget about leaving. It was the best they could come up with.

"Will you teach us to play 'The Flight of the Bumblebee'?" Colin requested. They'd been fascinated when House had played it for them the week before.

House nodded and began to teach them a scaled-down version. They were both pretty good, although they played it slower than it should be played. He finally smiled at them. "Maybe you two should have entered the contest."

Addie giggled and Colin laughed.

They were still playing the piano when they heard someone at the front door. House looked at his watch. It was 5:45 already, probably Jerk, here to take over kid-sitting duty.

Jack walked into the room and three pairs of eyes looked up at him as if he was interrupting something.

House sighed. "Guess I'll go get dressed now that your father's here," he told the kids. "Worthington, Dee left a casserole in the refrigerator for supper." He headed up the stairs.

"Hi, Dad," Colin said.

"When did you learn to play that?" Jack asked him.

"Uncle Greg taught us," Addie said. "Would you like to hear 'Heart and Soul'?"

"Uh, not right now. C'mon. I'll heat up supper for you." He glanced at his watch and then led the way to the kitchen. He found the pan in the refrigerator and then looked around for instructions. Was he supposed to put it in the oven or the microwave? For how long?

"You have to nuke it," Colin told him.

"Huh?"

"Reheat it in the microwave," Addie replied. "Press the reheat button."

"Oh, sure." Jack did as they said. Before it was done, House returned to say he was leaving. He'd thought about slipping out without saying goodbye, but decided he wanted to make sure Jack was taking care of the kids.

"You look dreamy!" Addie said, smiling at him, all dressed up in a tux.

"I was going for debonair," House retorted and she laughed.

"I've got everything under control," Jack stated.

"I can see that. Well, goodnight." House walked out to his car, got in, and drove off, but as he did, he could have sworn that he saw a car drive up and park in front of the house. The woman and two kids that got out looked like the threesome they'd met at Great Adventure.

When the doorbell rang, Addie thought that it was House coming back and she smiled and ran to open the door. But before she got there, she realized that he had a key. She slowed down and waited for her father to join her before she opened the door.

Lynnette, Lainey, and Lila stood on the front porch. The woman was all dressed up and looked beautiful, but the girls wore jeans and T-shirts and carried small backpacks.

"You found it," Jack said. "Come on in."

They entered the house and looked around as Addie and Colin studied them, puzzled.

"Why are they here?" Colin asked his father.

"Lyn and I are going to the fundraiser at the hospital," Jack explained. "The girls will be staying with you."

"But who's going to watch us?" Addie still didn't understand.

"You remember my friend Stu. His daughter will be here soon to stay with you all," he replied. Colin and Addie exchanged a look of annoyance that Jack either didn't see or ignored. "Why don't you show...uh..." He'd forgotten Lyn's daughters' names but made a stab "Lacey and Linda where the kitchen is?"

"That's Lainey and Lila," Colin remembered.

"Right." Jack turned to Lynnette. "I just made the kids' supper. Did your girls eat yet?"

"Oh, yes. I thought I'd better give them something. They're, uh, not very adventurous with food."

Colin rolled his eyes but he and Addie led the two other girls into the kitchen.

"Mom left us her chicken enchilada casserole," Addie told them.

Colin carefully removed the hot glass pan from the microwave. "Wanna try some?" he asked, despite what their mother said.

Both girls shook their heads.

"It's really good!" Addie said.

But Colin decided, "If you don't want any, there's more for us." He put a few scoops on plates for his sister and himself.

When Lyn entered the kitchen, she found Colin and Addie eating. "Your father went to get ready," she reported.

Lainey and Lila had been watching them. "Mom, do you think we can try some of what they're eating?" the older of the two asked.

Lyn was surprised, but said, "I don't know why not." She'd hoped that getting to know Jack's kids would be good for her girls and was glad to see that she had been right.


	30. Chapter 30

_We're approaching the end of this story. Thanks for all of your comments. Just two more chapters after this one._

**Chapter 30**

Colin got out two more plates and gave Lainey and Lila each a small portion of the casserole.

"It's spicy" Lainey said after her first bite. Then she smiled. "I like it."

Lila nodded. "Me too."

Colin and Addie decided that maybe the two girls weren't so lame after all.

The children were just finishing when the doorbell rang one more time. "I'd better get that," Lyn said, leaving the kitchen with the kids trailing behind. She opened the door to find Jack's friend Stu standing there with a teenage girl.

She was about 5'5" with spiky hair, dyed black except for two purple stripes on one side. She wore black jeans festooned with chains and a black T-shirt with strategically placed holes in it.

"You must be Lyn," Stu said. "This is Colleen. Where's Jack?"

Jack chose that moment to make an appearance. He looked quite handsome in his tux. Addie thought he looked almost as good as Uncle Greg. She'd never paid any attention before to what her father looked like.

"Dara's out in the car," Stu said, referring to his date. "We'd better go."

Jack helped Lynnette on with her coat. "You kids listen to Colleen, OK?" he told the four children. They eyed the teen and nodded.

Colleen just looked annoyed. "Remember, I get paid triple for this," she told the men. They nodded.

"Where's the TV?" she asked.

"Colin will show you," Jack replied, and the three adults went quickly out the door.

"There's a big-screen TV in the living room," Colin told Colleen, pointing the way. Then he led his sister, Lainey and Lila to the family room. He had a plan.

–

When House arrive at the hospital, Dee, Wilson and Regina were still in the cafeteria kitchen. Wilson was instructing one of the cafeteria cooks about how to reheat his seafood paella without scorching it. Regina was stirring a ginormous pot of possole.

Dee looked up from the large platter of appetizers that she was garnishing with ribbons of carrots, and her mouth fell open. She came over and smoothed his lapels. "You sure clean up nice!" she said with a grin.

"Addie thought I looked dreamy," he told her, looking down at his attire.

"My daughter's got good taste. So, I guess Jack showed up on time?"

House nodded. "I left him heating up their supper." He looked at her food spattered apron. "Shouldn't you be getting dressed?" He was looking forward to seeing her in the pale blue dress that she'd bought for the dinner.

"Just one or two finishing touches here," she said.

He watched her make the platter look like a work of art, almost too beautiful to eat. It even stopped him from nibbling. Finally, Dee said, "I'm going to change. Where will I find you?"

He didn't want to join Cuddy and the other official greeters in the hospital lobby. "I'll wait in your office." He could watch the arriving attendees without actually talking to any of them.

She walked with him to the office, took her dress from where it was hanging, then kissed him. "Be right back," she promised but he knew that when women said that, they meant anytime in the next hour. So he settled into her desk chair and took out his iPod.

As he watched the arriving guests, it amazed him that so many people with all the money in the world didn't know how to dress, picking clothes that either didn't flatter them or were too ostentatious for the occasion. Then there were the few who'd look elegant in a burlap sack.

He was watching Cuddy greet a group of the former type when two couples entered the lobby. He was more than a little surprised to see Jack. And he was with Dee's friend from Great Adventure. The other couple were dressed in too-flashy clothes, but Jack and the woman with him looked OK. House knew that Dee would be upset and angry when she saw them, but all he could think about was 'who's minding the kids?'.

House headed for the door, his cane ready to inflict bodily harm if he wasn't satisfied with Jerk's explanation. But Dee appeared in her light blue dress, shirred across the bodice, with a long, straight and sleek skirt, and silvery spaghetti straps. It distracted him. She looked so fantastic.

"What's wrong?" she asked, frowning. She couldn't have seen her almost-ex and his friends as she approached but she had seen the fury on House's face.

He decided she'd find out eventually, so he pointed his cane toward Jack and company.

"What's he doing here? Who's with the kids?" she exclaimed.

House nodded. "Exactly my questions. Shall we?" he asked, taking her arm.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Dee demanded as she approached Jack.

He took a look at his estranged wife and his jaw dropped. He'd never seen her look so beautiful. He shook his head to clear it. "What did you say?"

"Jack, you're supposed to be at the house taking care of the children." Her anger was apparent to everyone except Jack, it seemed. Stu and his date quietly and hastily left, following the crowd into the room where the banquet was to be held.

"The kids are fine. Stu's daughter is kidsitting," Jack said. "Did you think I'd let you and your boy toy have all the fun?"

"Oooh! I've never been anyone's boy toy before!" House smirked.

But Lynette was confused. "Wait, Dee, didn't you know we were coming to this thing tonight?"

House was taking it all in. This might be a better show than the one he was MCing later on.

"No, I didn't know," Dee replied. "So, why didn't you tell me Jack?"

"I...I mean, uh, what difference would it make?" he sputtered.

"The difference is that I wouldn't have left them with a girl who's probably more interested in texting her friends or watching her favorite TV show than the children. For your sake, I hope Colin and Addie are all right."

"And the new girlfriend's kids, too," House added.

Dee turned to him. "What?"

"I thought I saw her pull up as I was leaving," he explained.

Dee just shook her head. She'd run out of words. She glared at Jack.

Just then, Wilson rushed up to them. "Dee, they need to know what temperature to bake the pies at but Regina's gone to get dressed."

She looked at Jack once more. "I'm not finished with you yet!" she warned before striding after Wilson.

House had calmed down a bit himself. Dee didn't need him to give Jack a tongue-lashing. She'd been doing a pretty good job of it herself. Instead, he slowly followed Dee and his friend. She'd finished giving her instructions to the kitchen staff by the time he got there.

They walked together to the banquet room. "My money's on Colin and Addie," he told her.

"What?" she asked. But then she smiled.

"Your kids can take care of themselves, for the most part. Just like their mother.

He didn't know how right he was. Colin and Addie were teaching Lainey and Lila to play Sims. The two girls had never played any video games before, but they were having fun playing this one.

"Dad didn't tell Colleen what time to put us to bed," the boy said with a grin. "Maybe we can stay up until midnight."

"We're not going to sleep here, are we?" Lila asked.

"Well, the party will probably go on for a long time. Mom said that we'd be asleep by the time she gets back," Addie replied.

"Oh!" Lainey hadn't thought about how that would work. "But we didn't bring our pajamas or toothbrushes or anything."

"What's in your backpacks?" Colin asked.

"Just a book I'm reading and some homework," she told him. She took out the book to show him.

"You'll love that book," he said. He'd read it a while back. "Is anyone else getting hungry? Maybe we can ask Colleen to make us some snacks."

"She doesn't look like the type to know how," his sister said. "But we can ask."

Lainey and Lila stayed behind while Colin and Addie went into the living room. They found Colleen on the phone with someone.

"Oh, just some dumb little kids," she was saying. "Just come over. I bet they have some great stuff to eat here, and you should see this TV!"

Colin and Addie backed away before she saw that they'd heard her. "She shouldn't be inviting her friends over, should she?" Addie asked her big brother.

He shook his head and began to think about what they could do.

The last thing that Colin and Addie heard Colleen say to her friend was that there was also plenty of 'booze' to drink. It gave Colin an idea as he and his sister returned to the family room and Lainey and Lila.

"Will Colleen get us a snack?" Lainey asked.

Colin shook his head. He'd almost forgotten why they'd gone to the living room in the first place. "She was inviting her friends over to eat our food and drink," he reported.

Lila frowned. "Before our parents got divorced, we had a sitter once who drank all of Dad's beer. Mom was so mad that she got drunk when she was supposed to be watching us."

"And Dad was mad because all his beer was gone," Lainey added.

"So what are we going to do?" Addie asked.

Colin looked at the three girls. "OK. I think I've got an idea, but you all have to help. We have to hide the bottles. The only problem is that they're in the living room in a cabinet."

"So we have to get Colleen out of there," Lainey concluded.

Colin nodded. "This is what we're gonna do." He explained his plan and the girls listened intently. Their smiles grew as they realized how it would work. "So, are you ready?" he asked.

Three heads nodded and he headed for the living room alone while Addie and Lila went to the downstairs bathroom.

"Colleen, my sister doesn't feel very well. " He put on a worried look.

Colleen tore her eyes away from the television. She was obviously annoyed.

"She's in the bathroom with Lila, and I think she's gonna puke or something," the boy went on now that he had her attention.

"Ewwww!" Colleen wrinkled her nose.

"You'd better go see," he urged. He followed her to the bathroom where Lainey was waiting outside.

Once the two of them were sure that Colleen had entered, they raced to the living room and opened the liquor cabinet. There were seven bottles, Scotch, bourbon, vodka, and other beverages.

"We can each take two and then come back for the rest," Colin said. They took the bottles to the kichen where Colin hid them in the broom closet. Then they went back for the other three and quickly stowed them under the kitchen sink.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Addie was telling Colleen, "My tummy hurts." She hadn't called it that since she was two or three, but Colleen didn't know that.

"I'll get you some ginger ale," Colleen offered.

"No!" Addie knew she had to keep her out of the kitchen. "My mom never lets me drink that. Um, she says I'm allergic." She didn't know if someone could be allergic to ginger ale, but the sitter probably didn't know either. Then Addie had a brainstorm. "I think I ate too much of Mom's casserole."

Lila picked up on that. "Maybe there was something wrong with it, 'cause my stomach hurts too." She'd enjoyed all the pretending during their Sims game, but this was even more fun.

"Or maybe it was the cake," Addie said. And maybe this would keep Colleen and her friends from eating any of their food.

Colin knocked on the door. That was the signal that he and Lainey had accomplished their mission and Addie could suddenly feel better. But she had to play out her current act. She opened the door.

"Colin, do you feel OK? We think there may have been something wrong with our supper."

Colin and Lainey exchanged a look. They both understood what Addie was doing. "Well, my stomach's a little upset." He rubbed it to prove his claim

"Are you feeling any better?" Lainey asked Addie.

"A little I guess. I don't think I'm going to throw up anymore." She left the bathroom followed by Lila and Colleen just as the doorbell rang. Everyone looked in that direction.

"I guess we'll be OK now," Colin said, allowing Colleen to go to answer the door.

The kids returned to the family room but they were listening to Colleen greet her friends, anxious to hear what would happen. It sounded like there were three of them.

"C'mon in." Colleen invited her friends into the living room.

"This better be good," one of the boys said.

"Well, we may have to be careful about the food. Something upset the kids' stomachs," she told them. "But I saw plenty of alcohol to drink." She opened the cabinet, and gasped.

"There's nothing there," a girl said.

"There were at least half a dozen bottles here!" Colleen insisted.

"Not any more," another boy said.

"But...but..."

"Next time you make us drive forty minutes, you better be sure it's worth it," the girl said.

"C'mon, let's go," the first boy urged the other two.

They left, much to Colleen's disappointed. She didn't hear Colin, Addie, Lainey and Lila cheering and high-fiving each other.


	31. Chapter 31

_Hope you're having a great Thanksgiving weekend._

_Thank you all for your wonderful comments on this story, or for just reading it and making it one of your favorites. I'll have the last chapter up next Saturday._

Chapter 31.

Waiters and waitresses moved among the tables with trays of appetizers, taking orders for soup and entrees. The 'oohs' and 'aahs' by the banquet attendees indicated how much they appreciated the variety and great taste of the food. Dee should have been gratified. Instead, she was uneasy. House had calmed her initial fears about her kids but she still needed more reassurance.

"I'm going to call the kids," she told House, taking our her phone, She called the house number and Colin answered.

"Hi, Mom. How's the banquet going?"

"Oh, fine." Dee looked at the other people at their table, obviously enjoying their dinners. "I guess the food's a hit."

"I knew it would be," he said. "Is Dad there with Lynnette?"

"Yes." That single word spoke volumes, conveying her anger and unhappiness that he was there instead of at home with the kids.

"Well, we're doing fine," Colin rushed to say. He wasn't sure whether to tell her about what they'd done, but decided it would show that the kids could handle things. "Colleen invited some friends over to eat and drink, but we stopped that." He explained everything they'd done. He didn't have to see her face to know how her expression went from dismay to admiration.

"You did great!" she said. "But, Colin, you know that Colleen will eventually figure out what you did. Be careful with her," she warned.

"She's too dumb to figure it out," he said. "She's back watching TV in the living room and sulking."

"Well, call me if you need anything, OK?"

"OK, Mom. Have fun, OK?"

"We will. See you later or in the morning. Goodnight."

"'Night."

House had been watching her but could only hear her side of the conversation. She knew she had to give him an explanation. She told him quietly about how the kids had thwarted Colleen's plans. No need to share with the others at their table.

He chuckled. "I told you they could handle themselves. Guess they have a couple of allies in those other girls."

"I should complain to Jack, let him know the danger he could have put the kids in." She looked over at the table where he sat with Lyn, Stu and Stu's date.

"Do you really think he'd get it?" House asked.

Dee knew he was right. "At least I can tell Lyn. She deserves to know how irresponsible he can be, but that the kids are OK."

"What's she doing with Jerk anyway?" House wanted to know.

"I think she always was a little in love with him. We were friends until he picked me instead. And I guess she's been lonely since her divorce. I don't blame her for finally going after him," Dee said.

"Well, it looks like you may get your chance to talk to her alone," House said, his eyes following Lyn as she stood and walked to the door.

Dee nodded, got up, and followed her out. She saw Lyn enter the ladies room down the hallway, so she did too. She stood at one of the sinks washing her hands until Lyn came out of one of the stalls.

"Hi, Lyn." She acted surprised to see her. "I hope you're enjoying the meal."

"Oh, yes. The food is delicious," Lyn said. "Jack told me that you made some of it."

"Yes," Dee admitted. "Uh, Lyn, I called the house."

"Oh! The kids are OK, aren't they?" She sounded worried. "I mean, after what you said about leaving them with Stu's daughter, I was a little concerned."

"So was I. That's why I called." Dee thought before going on. She needed to choose her words carefully, reassure Lyn without blaming Jack. At least not too much. "Colin said that Colleen tried to invite some friends over to keep her company but she also told them that there would be food and alcohol."

"Oh, no! They didn't get drunk, did they?"

"Well, it seems that Colin, Addie, and your girls outsmarted them. They hid the alcohol and made Colleen think the food was unsafe to eat, so her friends didn't stay."

"The kids did that? Together?"

Dee nodded. "Seems like they make a good team. I'm very proud of them and you should be too."

"Yes, you're absolutely right. I hate to think what might have happened..." She shivered. "Dee, can I ask you something?"

Dee thought that she knew what Lyn was about to ask.

"Why did you and Jack split up? Please be honest with me."

Dee looked at her former friend. She knew she should tell her the truth, warn her about Jack, but she also didn't want to sound too negative just in case Lyn really did care for him. "It wasn't just one thing, Lyn. I realized that I didn't love him, that I may never have loved him. And I suddenly needed to decide what I wanted to do with my life, rather than blindly do what he and others expected me to do. Jack couldn't understand my sudden need to 'find myself' I guess. It didn't help that I'd fallen in love with Greg."

Lyn sighed. "I've been attracted to Jack for so long, but now that I'm getting to know him, I realized he isn't the man I thought. He's not really good with kids, is he?" she asked.

Dee shook her head.

"Well, better to find out now before I got in too deep."

"Oh, Lyn! There are some great guys out there. You'll find one," Dee predicted.

Lyn nodded.

Dee put her arm through Lyn's. "Let's go back inside. Wait until you taste the deserts! And then there's the show!"

Dee and Lyn returned to the banquet room just as the desserts were being placed on the tables. Once everyone was served the cakes and pies, coffee and liqueurs, Cuddy walked up on the make-shift stage and took the microphone.

She greeted the guests and thanked them all for coming to the fundraiser. "I can see you all enjoyed our International Banquet. Most of what you've eaten tonight was prepared by our very own Head of Oncology, Dr. James Wilson, my assistant, Delia Worthington, and Mrs. Regina Worthington. Please give them a hand."

The applause was a testimony to how good the food really was. She went on. "Now, I'm going to turn the mic over to our MC for tonight's entertainment." She smirked. "I never expected to do this, but heeerrrreee'sss Greg!"

House walked to the stage and took the mic from her. He didn't say anything at first, just watched her back as she left with exaggerated interest. Then he began. "We decided to try something a little different this year. It turns out that there's all sorts of talents hiding under all the lab coats around here. And our doctors, nurses, orderlies and janitors can sing and dance, too." He let the sprinkle of laughter die down before he went on.

"We had thirty-seven volunteers for this show. Everyone thinks they can perform!" He made a face. "But we didn't want to inflict all those acts on you, so we narrowed it down and tonight you'll see the nine best acts. You'll each have one vote. I wish I could bring someone else out to explain the voting to you, like they do on all those award shows, but I guess I'll have to do it myself. The ballots are attached to the back of your menus. But here's the thing. I can see that many of you have more money than you know what to do with. So, if you have a particular favorite among our contenders, you can buy votes." He chuckled. "This may be the only time that you'll EVER get to buy votes legally. A thousand bucks will get you one additional vote, five K will get you six, and for you big spenders, ten thousand dollars will allow you to add fifteen votes for your choice. So vote early and often."

He let that sink in. "But maybe you should wait until you've seen and heard them all before you vote. Don't hold your applause, or your boos either. Our first performer, and I use that term loosely, is my favorite lab retriever. She's definitely not a dog. Senorita Luz Mendoza."

Luz came out, obviously more nervous because she was first. But once she began to sing, her confidence returned. She sang 'Crazy' this time, but then segued into 'Stand By Your Man' again. There must have been quite a few country music fans in the audience because the applause was loud.

"Now, tell me gentlemen, who wouldn't want to stand by that?" House asked leering at her. Luz blushed, but she'd been expecting something of the sort from him.

House consulted his list, even though he knew who was next. "Our next contestant lives for danger. Or maybe I should say, it seems to find him even when he isn't looking. Our juggling Dr. Larry Kutner."

Kutner had upped the ante. He wasn't just juggling rubber balls and rings and things this time. He had all sorts of medical paraphernalia on the table he brought out. "I think Dr. House was referring to the time I shocked myself or maybe the time I burned a patient" he said as he picked up a stethoscope, a shock paddle and a catheter bag and began to juggle them. "I'm really not that clumsy," he said, tossing the paddle up and catching it behind his back. He continued with those for a while, then seemed to get bored. Next he took three test tubes with a red liquid in them. It could have been blood or not, but that didn't matter. He was able to juggle them without losing a single drop.

"Someone told me that Dr. House has also been known to juggle objects. House, come out here and join me," Kutner invited.

It seemed that House hadn't been expecting this. He looked at his duckling with curiosity until Kutner tossed him one of the test tubes, then another, then picked up some more and began a game of toss and juggle with him. House began to smile. Together they were able to keep six tubes going at once. Finally, Kutner signaled that they should stop. He bowed to indicate that he was done. The audience members who'd been holding their breath throughout the routine, applauded.

"I just hope I don't have to help all of the contestants," House pretended to complain. "So that's two down and seven more to go. Ah, yes, next we have Dr. Stern. Now, technically, he's not a member of the hospital staff, but we let him pretend to be, so I guess we can let him play his guitar for us."

He played a medley of 'Layla', 'I've Got a Rock 'n' Roll Heart', and 'Wonderful Tonight' on his acoustic guitar. Very pleasant, well-played, but House had to comment, "That's why he became an internist instead of the next Clapton. Still, I hope you're enjoying our performers and the range of acts we have for you. I'm a little curious about what our next singer will have for you tonight, because he puts his own spin on rap."

"I thought that all rap songs had to be bathed in anger at social injustice," House went on. "But, what do I know? Dr. Eric Foreman has his own idea."

Foreman took his place in front of the microphone. He started slow.

_You need a diagnosis?_

_Do you need to know what's wrong?_

_You know how we do it?_

_Well, I'll tell you in this song._

He started to speed up:

_We do an LP, an EKG, an MRI, a CT scan_

_Take x-rays and, some days, we even do a PET scan_

_Test your blood, your urine, and other fluids too_

_Run a pap smear, a hemocult, 'cause that is what we do_

_Endoscopy, sigmoidoscopy_

_Spirometry, oximetry_

_Test for ACE and ANA_

_for BNP, and PSA_

_Your metabolism, your lymph nodes, your reflexes and more_

_We poke and prod and puncture you until you're very sore. _

_And then we do 'em all again until you scream 'no more!'_

_And finally the answer comes just when it seemed it wouldn't_

_And we know how to fix you up, I know you thought we couldn't_

_So that is how diagnosis works, it's really very plain_

_But if you didn't get it all, I'll sing my song again._

Foreman and smiled at the applauding doctors and nurses. The rest of the audience still wasn't sure what he'd said in his song, and wouldn't have understood it better if he did sing it again. He handed the mic back to House.

"Actually, we usually complete all those tests in forty-five minutes and they're all negative. Then Dr. Wilson says something completely irrelevant but it solves the case," House added, but it didn't make it any clearer.

"I guess we need a change of pace. Although the closest our next contestant has ever been to Spain was the omelet she had this morning, she is going to Wow you with her flamenco. The one and only, thank goodness, Nurse Brenda!"

Brenda came out in the costume she'd worn before. She'd taken House's advice and had a rose between her teeth. She whirled and twirled and kicked up her heavy black heels, stamping and tapping the staccato rhythm until the music stopped.

"I guess I should have told you not to apply your makeup with a tongue depressor," House told her. "But the rose really was a great touch." She smiled at him as she left the stage, not quite getting his comment. "OK, moving right along, our next contender is Eugene Ford, one of our big strong orderlies, with a sweet and tender voice."

Eugene's song was a far cry from Foreman's. He sang 'Tell It Like It Is' again, with every tremolo he could muster. This the audience could understand. They clapped enthusiastically.

"What did I tell you?" House commented. "Although, it could have used just a teensy little more vibrato." House glanced at the list in his hand, and chuckled. He'd prepared so many politically incorrect things to say about Thirteen, but held back. This was not the time or place to talk about blowing and lip action and the relation between French horns and French kisses and especially not the time for any lesbian jokes. "Now I'm not going to explain why anyone might be named Thirteen. Suffice it to say, it fits our next contestant."

She'd been totally prepared for every kind of House snark, and it completely threw her that he'd been so restrained. But once Thirteen put her horn to her lips, all thought of House and his possible comments vanished, and she played for all she was worth. No one knew how much she enjoyed this. The sound of the horn soared through the room. Even House was impressed. She played better than during the preliminaries. And she earned more applause than anyone so far.

There were just two more acts. The next was the jitterbug team. House saved his comments until after they'd jumped and jived all around the small stage, coming a little too close to the edge at times.

"What are they on? I know it's got to be more than caffeine!" House said, as the duo tried to catch their breaths when they were done. "I bet most of you haven't had that much energy since those costumes were in style!" he told the audience, consisting of a disproportionate number of senior citizens. "Still, I give them points for staying on the stage."

He waited until the dancers were gone, and then said, "Our next performer likes to pull strings. Just ask yourself, would you trust a surgeon who likes to fiddle around?"

Chase smirked at him as he took his place center stage. He played a couple of Beatles songs, starting with the slow and melodic 'Something In The Way', and then showing his virtuosity with a rapid rendition of 'Can't Buy Me Love'. The applause was defining.

"Better save some of that catgut for your next patient," House told him as they passed, and Chase smirked again and shook his head. "OK, now you all know what you're going to have to do. Some of the staff will be coming by to collect your votes, and remember, you can buy votes, people, so stuff those ballot boxes, as well as the hospital coffers."


	32. Chapter 32

_Well, here it is, the final chapter of this story. I hope you've enjoyed reading it. I know I've enjoyed rereading it myself._

_Thank you all for your wonderful comments on this story, or for just reading it and making it one of your favorites. _

**Chapter 32.**

Dee wondered why House had been so uncharacteristically easy on the performers. It seemed like he genuinely wanted the hospital to raise as much as possible from this event.

"House, we're running out of ballots!" A harried Cameron rushed up to them.

They'd printed a thousand, expecting that would be more than enough.

"Many of the guests are buying twenty-five and fifty thousand dollars worth!" She sounded both surprised and dismayed.

House grinned so briefly that you might have missed it, then he shrugged and said, "Why are you bothering me? Go complain to Cuddy."

As she left, Dee studied him. She was beginning to understand. "You're pleased at how much the hospital is raking in. There has to be something in this for you."

House threw her a 'who me?' look, but confessed, "I bet Cuddy that the contest would bring in more than half a million. Guess I was right again."

"And what do you win?"

"A month off clinic duty," he admitted with a smile.

She smiled too and shook her head. She was sure that he also had bet heavily on the outcome of the voting but she wasn't willing to ask who he was rooting for.

Half an hour later they'd collected all the ballots. It took another half hour or so to count them all. Finally, Cuddy stepped up to the microphone again. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"I just want to thank you all once again. Your generosity has been overwhelming. The grand total raised by the competition alone..." she consulted the paper she held, still finding it hard to believe "...was one million two hundred and thirty three thousand dollars."

She spared a glance at a smiling House. For an outcome like that she would have given him two months off clinic duty. "And now it's my happy pleasure to announce the winners. In third place, well we have a tie for third between our juggling doctor, Lawrence Kutner, and our singing orderly, Eugene Ford. They each win the use of VIP parking spots in the hospital garage for the next month."

She waited for the applause to die down before going on. "In second place, everyone's favorite lab tech, Luz Mendoza!" This announcement was greeted with even louder applause as a modestly grinning Luz came forward. "Your prize is a weekend at the Pleasant Valley Spa, donated by Mr. and Mrs. Frank Patterson," Cuddy announced. There was more applause as she handed Luz the voucher and the young woman left the stage.

"And now, for our grand prize winner..." Cuddy grinned once again "...is Dr. Robert Chase!" This time the applause was deafening as Chase came forward, his blue eyes gleaming.

"Guess House was wrong. It pays to fiddle around!" Chase said chuckling.

"Your prize is a week for two at the Trump Plaza Hotel in Atlantic City, courtesy of an anonymous donor," Cuddy told him. "I'm sure if you have no one to take there'll be plenty of young women who'd love the job."

Chase smiled. "Thank you. I'm glad that the guests enjoyed our show, and especially that the hospital benefited from it."

Dee could tell from House's face that he was pleased with the way this turned out. She'd had a few dollars on Chase herself.

"I should stay and help clean up the kitchen," Dee told House, but her eyes were on Jack, Lyn, Stu and his date as they stood to leave.

"Nah, Wilson, Regina and the cafeteria crew can handle it," House said. He was ready to leave, and though he might not admit it, even to himself, he wanted to make sure the kids were all right.

That was all the encouragement Dee needed. They went and got their coats and followed the crowds out to the parking lots, House carefully avoiding Cuddy.

When they arrived at the house, it looked like Jack and crew had just arrived, too. It was eerily quiet inside except for the low hum of the TV in the living room and what sounded like snoring. Snoring?

The six adults were drawn to the sounds, only to find Colleen fast asleep in front of the television.

"This is the kind of babysitter you picked for the children?" Dee demanded of Jack.

"Hey, that's my daughter you're talking about!" Stu replied.

"Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," House commented.

"Dad? Mom?" Colin came in to see who'd arrived, and seemed glad to see them all.

"Where are the girls?" his mother asked.

"Addie and Lila fell asleep in the family room. Lainey and I were watching them," Colin replied.

"Oh, Colin!" Dee was dismayed that he felt that he had to do that.

"I think I'd better get my girls home," Lyn said, barely controlling her anger, and heading to the family room.

The commotion had finally woken Colleen. She looked bewildered by all the adults, looking at her accusingly.

Jack finally spoke up. "You were supposed to be watching the kids, not sleeping."

"Did Mom tell you that she invited her friends over to drink with her?" Colin asked him.

"Is that true?" Stu asked his daughter. "Is that why you fell asleep? Are you drunk? You are so grounded!"

"I...I'm not drunk!" Colleen shot daggers at Colin.

"Lainey and I hid all the bottles before she could drink them," Colin said proudly.

"You knew about this?" Jack asked Dee. The accusations and counter accusations flew all around the room.

Lyn returned with a barely awake Lila and a sleepy Lainey. "Thank you Colin," she told the boy. "Dee, I'll call you, OK?"

Dee nodded.

A contrite Jack asked, "Will you be able to get home OK?"

"I got here by myself, didn't I?" Lyn snapped. "Jack, thanks for taking me to the party. I enjoyed it despite...well, don't bother to call me again." She led her daughters out the door.

"Let's go, Colleen!" Stu demanded, ready to leave too.

"I don't know what to say," Jack finally told Dee.

"Then don't say anything. Just leave," she responded.

He looked like he felt he should say or do something, but he had no excuses. "Goodnight, Colin. I'm sorry." At least he could apologize to his son. But Colin just stared at him so he left.

"I'm taking Addie up to bed," Dee told House. "Colin, time for you to hit the sack too."

The boy nodded and went upstairs.

Dee helped Addie up the stairs, helped her undress, and helped her into her bed. She kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Addie."

Addie murmured a sleepy, "'Night Mom."

Dee stopped in her son's room before she returned downstairs. There was something she felt she should tell him. "Thank you for everything you did tonight. I'm very proud of you, and so is Uncle Greg."

"Then why is he leaving?" Colin asked.

"Leaving?" She was confused.

"He told me and Addie that he'd leave someday, that we shouldn't expect him to be here forever," Colin explained.

Dee was surprised that House would tell them that, but then she thought about it and thought she knew why.

"Mom, Addie and I don't want him to go, but we don't know what to do to make him stay."

"Let me see what I can do." Dee turned out the light of Colin's room and walked to the stairs. She thought back on her time with Greg, without and then with the children. Mostly they were good times, times when she thought he might have actually been happy.

As she slowly descended the stairs, she thought long and hard about what her son had said. Should she help her children in their campaign to convince Greg to stay or should she just give up, let him go? She thought she knew why he'd warned Colin and Addie. She was almost pleased that he'd felt the need to prepare them. But what did it really mean? What did it say about the kind of man he was? And what were his feelings for them?

She knew he never did anything without several reasons, some of them quite selfish.

She found him putting back the bottles that the kids had hidden from the babysitter. "You told the kids that you're going to leave."

House shrugged. "Not right away."

"But you wanted to prepare them. You didn't want them to get too attached to you."

He worked his mouth.

"Mostly, though, you didn't want to become too attached to them, to all of us. You're afraid of any real and honest emotion." She stared into his eyes, daring him to refute her.

He moistened his lips and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"When were you going to tell me?" she asked. "On your way out the door?"

"Dee..."

"I should be angry, don't you think? I probably should throw you out right now." She could see that he was afraid she'd do just that. "I should tell you to take your piano and go."

Now he looked stricken.

"The alternative would be to break down and cry, beg you to stay." She continued to watch his face. Suddenly she smiled. "But I'm a big girl now, and big girls don't cry. And they don't rant or beg."

House found his voice. "Is there a third possibility?" he rasped.

"It depends. It seems to me that your 'nightmare' has already come true. Colin and Addie are already attached to you." She grinned and put her hands on his shoulders, felt him squirm. "Come to think of it, so am I." She saw that he still didn't know where she was going with her analysis. "And, my darling Dr. Gregory House, you are already sooooo connected to us. And I think you always will be."

He stared at her, stone-faced, for a couple of minutes and then smiled. He took her face in his hands and kissed her, a kiss that, better than words, said she was right and Gregory House wasn't going anywhere. Ever.

THE END


End file.
